Side Effects
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Brittany is new, and a nobody. Santana is a player. Brittany gets caught in a situation that could help her to get noticed, but things don't go as planned! Brittana Faberry and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Side Effects**

**Chapter One**

**Rating: T for now**

**A/N: I know I have a lot of stories going on right now, but I keep coming up with ideas. I also have to be inspired to write something otherwise it isn't good. i will get to the others, but I really liked this idea so I hope you guys do also! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Brittanys POV**

I stood in the middle of my driveway as I watched the movers pack up the last of our things. I turn back and look at the place that had been home to me for the last year. I was starting to get used to all the moving around. My father is a business man, and we are always moving because of his job. When I was younger it was a lot harder for me, because of switching schools so much, and having to leave all of my friends. I finally had learned to just stay on the down low, and be basically a nobody so I wouldn't have to deal with the sad goodbyes anymore. It got lonely at times, having no friends of course, but it was a lot easier this way.

I see my mother walk out of the house, watching as two movers carry out her china cabinet. She was watching them very carefully, yelling at them if they even so much as came with in a foot of hitting anything. I roll my eyes, but can't help but laugh at her. I then turn and see my father standing by the truck talking on his phone. He seemed to always be on that thing. I walk over towards him just as he was hanging up, and he smiles at me. "You about ready to go?" He asks, putting his arm around me. I just simply nod my head, wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest.

My mother walks over to us, and I lift my head up to look at her. "Everything is packed up." She states, making both me and my dad no. He pulls away and walks over to the movers, talking to them. I turn to my mother who was smiling softly at me, tilting her head to the side. I just smile back at her reassuringly. She had been worried about me lately because I never leave the house, and have no friends. I explained to her that it was too hard with out situation, but she had insisted on not worrying about it, and having fun with the time I did have. "I promise, this time we are going to stay until you finish high school. I made your dad promise." She says, placing her arm around me. I just simply nod at her, but thankfully my dad walks over so I didn't have to say anything.

"Let's hit the road." He says, making us both agree. I hop into the passenger seat of my moms car as she gets into the drivers seat. I look in the rear view mirror and watch my dad pull out of the driveway in the moving van. He passes us and my mom pulls out behind him, following him down the road to Lima, Ohio.

I watch as we pass the city of Huntington, Indiana. I see people from my school outside playing football as some girls laid out in the grass, talking and watching the boys. These were people that I saw every day, but they would never even probably realize I was gone. I let out a sigh and sit back in my seat, propping my feet up on the dash of the car. My mother glances over at me, and places her hand on my knee, smiling at me, before turning her attention back to the road.

o0o0o

I feel someone shaking me, and I let out a groan, not opening my eyes. "Baby we're here." I hear my mothers voice say. I slowly open my eyes, and look out my window looking at my new surroundings. It was a very small town, that much I could tell. "That's your high school." She says, pointing out my window as we drive by the building. I see a few kids standing around the front entrance, hanging out. We drive further past and pass the football field where I see the school's cheerleaders practicing. I could hear a blonde woman yelling through a megaphone at them through the glass window of our car. I raise my eyebrows as I listen to her. She was insulting them, telling them basically that they sucked. I look over at my mom with an amused face as she just smiles at me, letting out a giggle.

We finally pull into a driveway, and I look up at the new house, I would now be calling my home. I used to love moving into new houses. I would run inside exploring all the rooms, going in and out, deciding which one would be mine. But that had soon wore off, and now I just walked in and picked the first room I found. And that's exactly what I did. I walked into the house, and climbed the stairs that were basically right in front of the door. Walking down the hallway I opened up the first room on the right. Satisfied with what I saw, I quickly threw my bag down by the door, before walking back outside to help my parents unpack our things.

o0o0o

I was inside the truck, deciding on which box I would carry in next, when I heard someone knocking. I turn and see a short brunette, knocking on the side of the truck. I turn fully towards her and she smiles brightly at me. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm your neighbor. I just wanted to come and introduce myself." She says, as I walk over to her. "My two gay dads made these cookies for you guys." She says, handing me a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

I smile at her, and take the plate out of her hands. "Thank you." I say sincerely. I hop out of the truck and stand in front of her. "I'm Brittany." I say, extending one of my hands out to her, as I balanced the plate in my left. She takes my hand, shaking it firmly with that gigantic grin of hers never faulting. I wasn't going to lie, it was kind of a creepy smile.

Both of my parents walk out of the house, and come over to the truck, and she turns to them. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you're neighbor." She greets, shaking both of their hands.

"Oh hi Rachel. I'm Ashley, and this is my husband Bryan." My mother greets, cheerfully. "Do you go to McKinley High?" She asks, making the brunette nod. "Oh! Brittany will be starting there tomorrow!" She says excitingly, looking over at me. I just smile, slightly awkwardly as Rachel looks back at me.

"Well, Brittany. I will see you tomorrow. If you need help finding your way around or anything be sure and ask me. I am very helpful." She says, nodding her head emphasizing her point. I just nod slowly at her, putting on my best smile even though I felt uncomfortable as hell. She smiles and turns on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked down the street.

"She was nice." My mother comments. I just nod in reply before getting back in the truck, grabbing a box labeled, Brittany, carrying it inside the house.

o0o0o

After successfully moving all of the furniture into the house, I make my way up into my room, and throw myself onto my bed. We were getting this moving thing down, we had actually gotten faster at it, but it still took awhile, and was a lot of work. I glance around my room, looking at all of the boxes piled up, and consider starting to unpack them. I quickly decide against that, and roll over on my side, curling up in a ball, closing my eyes.

I felt someone shaking me after what felt like 5 minutes of sleeping, and I quickly pull my pillow over my head, mumbling nonsense. I hear my mother smirk, and I inwardly groan. "Honey, we ordered pizza. It's downstairs." She says. I pull the pillow off of my head and glance down at my phone, checking the time. I had been sleeping for a little over an hour. I look up at my mother and nod my head, letting her know I heard her, and I would be down in a minute. She smiles at me and pats my leg, before getting up off my bed, walking out of my bedroom.

I let out a sigh, and practically roll off of my bed. I move over towards my window, and look down at the street below me as I pull my blonde hair into a pony tail. I look at the house across the street and see Rachel, coming out the front door. She runs to the curb where a new red Camero was parked, and quickly moves to the passenger side, getting in. A minute later the car peels out, and speeds down the road.

I then turn and walk out of my bedroom, headed downstairs for the kitchen. I walk in and see both of my parents sitting at the table, eating a few slices of pizza on some paper plates. I'm guessing they haven't unpacked the kitchenware. I walk over, and open the boxes until I find the pepperoni, and grab a couple of slices, before walking over to the table joining them.

o0o0o

I awake the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I quickly grab my phone off my nightstand, turning off the ringing, before rolling back over. After a few minutes of lying there, I finally decide that I should get up, and start getting ready. I flutter my eyes open, and blink them a few times, staring up at the ceiling as I try and adjust to the light. I sit up, and throw the covers off of my legs, before getting out of bed, walking to my bathroom to take a shower.

Freshly showered I walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to my boxes that held all of my clothes. I open one of them up, and start rummaging through the clothing, trying to find something to wear. Used to I would spend hours finding the perfect outfit for my first day of school, but now I didn't really care. I didn't care who noticed me, in fact I'd prefer not to be noticed. I finally settle on some simple skinny jeans and a plain white V neck shirt.

I walked back into my bathroom and grabbed my brush, running it through my blonde locks, trying to tame the frizziness that always occurred after blow drying. I pull it up into a loose pony tail, then turn out the light, walking back into my room. I quickly grab my black converse that were setting by my bed, and walk down the stairs.

I enter the kitchen and see my mom making some pancakes. "Hey honey." She smiles, turning towards me. I just simply smile back and she turns back to her pancakes. "I made pancakes." She states, placing a stack on a plate.

"I'm not really hungry." I say, making her frown. "Thank you though." I add, kissing her cheek.

She smiles and shakes her head. "More for me." She says with a smirk. I just laugh at her, and she walks over to the table, sitting her plate of pancakes down. "At least take an apple or something." She says, looking back at me.

I roll my eyes, but do as told, and grab a green apple out of the bowl that was sitting on the counter. She smiles approvingly at me before turning to take a bite of her breakfast. "I'm going to get going." I say, walking up behind her. I lean down and place a kiss on her cheek, before walking towards the front door. I grab my bag off of the floor and my moms car keys, before walking out the front door.

I make it to school within minutes, without getting lost. This town really was small. I circle the parking lot a few times, and see no parking spaces. I was beginning to get frustrated, but then as if the world was working for me, I notice one towards the front that was empty. I quickly hit the gas moving towards the spot. I was about to pull in when a red Camero cuts me off, pulling into the space. "Bitch." I mumble, slamming my hands against the steering wheel. I glare at the back of the girls head, as she gets out, but quickly keep driving, trying to find a spot, before I was late.

o0o0o

I walk into my first class, math, almost 10 minutes late (I ended up having to park all the way in the back) and everyone turns their heads to look at me. My heart quickens and I make my way over to the teacher, who had stopped her lesson and was now staring at me. I hand her my schedule and apologize for being late. She brushes it off, and tells me to take a seat. I look around the room and make my way to the first seat I find that was free. "We're on pate 6." She tells me. I quickly nod my head and pull out my book, opening it up to the right page.

She starts up her lesson again, and I can't help but look around the room, examining my surroundings. I look at the girl in front of me, and noticed she looked oddly familiar. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I try and figure out where I had seen her, and how I knew her just by looking at the back of her head. I then quickly realize she was the brunette who had cut me off in the parking lot. "Bitch." I mumble aloud without even noticing. Apparently everyone else had noticed, because they all turn their heads to look at me. I quickly duck my head down, a blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks.

The teacher rolls her eyes, brushing me off once again, and continues with her lesson as the other students thankfully turn away from me, some of then snickering.

o0o0o

I walk out of the cafeteria lunch line; tray in hands, as I scan the room. I walk awkwardly around the room, trying to find a place to sit, but all the tables seemed to be taken. "Brittany!" I hear someone yell. My eyebrows furrow in confusion, that someone actually knew my name here. I turn around and see Rachel waving frantically at me.

I sigh in relief and walk over towards her. Usually I liked to stick by myself at lunch, but there no empty tables in here. I sit down next to her, and smile shyly at her. "Hey." I say quietly.

"Brittany, this is Kurt, and Mercedes." Rachel says, motioning to the other two people that were sitting at the table. I give them a small wave as they smile and return the gesture. "Brittany is my new neighbor." She informs them, as I nod in agreement.

They begin talking about theatre or something, and quickly lose me. I did love to sing, and I definitely loved to dance, but that's as far as it went. I just did it for fun, I wasn't to knowledgeable when it came to theatre or musicals. "Brittany do you sing or anything?" I hear Rachel ask me. I quickly pull my attention back to her and shake my head.

"Well I like to sing, but just in my shower." I says shyly with a shrug. "I love to dance though." I add with a smile. Dancing was the one thing that was stable in my life; the one thing I loved more than anything. It was my way of expressing myself, and letting my feelings out.

"You should join glee." She tells me as the other two nod in agreement. "I handle mainly all of the major rolls, but we are always looking for back up singers, and people do dance in the back." She says with a nod.

"I'll think about it." I say, taking a sip of my water. She seemed satisfied enough with that answer because she turned her attention back to her friends as Kurt mentioned something about someone's outfit. Again they had lost me. I mean sure I liked to shop, who didn't enjoy new clothes? But I was not familiar at all with brand names. My look was very simple.

Finally the bell rings, and I sigh in relief. I get up and head for the trash can, when someone suddenly collides with me, sending my tray to the floor. "Crap." I mumble, bending down, cleaning it up quickly.

"Let me help you with that." I hear a voice say. I look up and am met with dark chocolate eyes only a few inches away from my face. The girl smiles at me and places the last of my leftover food onto my tray. She stands up and reaches her hand out for me to take. I swallow the lump in my throat, and place my hand in hers as she helps me up. "You good?" She asks, looking at me concerned, but that charming smile never left her face.

I just simply nod, not trusting my words at the moment. She smirks, and nods her head before turning away, walking out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help by let my eyes wonder up and down her body as she walked out. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "That's Santana." I hear someone say. I look beside me, and see tall Asian boy standing next to me, looking in the direction of the Latina who had just walked out. He had one of those lovesick looks on his face as he watched her completely disappear from the room. "You're new?" He more so states, rather than asks, as he looks over at me. I just nod slowly at him. "I'm Mike." He introduces.

"Brittany." I reply.

"Well Brittany it was nice to meet you." He says, flashing me a smile. "What class do you have next?" He asks.

I pull my schedule out of my back pocket and look down at it, examining it. "Spanish." I reply with a sigh, making him chuckle.

"You need help finding it?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"If it's no trouble." I reply in a small voice. He just smiles and takes my tray, tossing it in the near by trash can. He nudges my arm as he begins walking out, signaling me to come with him. I do so and walks me to my Spanish class.

o0o0o

I sat in my last class of the day, tapping my pencil against the desk boredly. I notice a guy on the row beside me turn back giving me an annoyed look, and quickly cease my pencil tapping, smiling shyly. I look out the window, and couldn't help my mind from wandering as the teacher lectured at the front of the room. My thoughts kept going back to the Latina; Santana. I had soon realized she was the same girl who had cut me off this morning and that was in my math class.

I had completely hated this girl earlier today, but after the incident at lunch, I couldn't even consider hating her. She had been so sweet, and oh man that smile. I swore my legs had turned into jelly when she had shown her pearly whites. I had a crush on some people in my other schools, but none of them were like this. I hadn't even properly spoken to her but just thinking about her made my heart beat a little faster against my chest.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rings, signaling school was over. I let out a relieved sigh and quickly pack my things up. I walk out of the classroom, and make my way out to the parking lot. I see hear music, and look over to my right towards the football field and see the cheerleaders.

_Santana. _

I walk over closer to the field, and see the brunette in the front row as they practice one of their dance routines. I find myself walking closer to the field as she has me mesmerized by the smooth rhythm of her body, moving to the music. They finish their routine, and she turns towards the girls and tells them to take a 5 minute break. She walks over to one of the blonde's and whispers something in the girls ear making the blonde let out a giggle. Santana just smiles, that amazing smile at the girl, and they walk over to the table to get some water.

I quickly become aware of how close I was, and how awkward this could turn out if they notice me watching. I turn on my heel and walk back out to the parking lot towards my car. I open the back door and throw my bag inside, closing the door back. I then get into the drivers seat, and start the car. I glance over at the girls and see them getting back into formation, getting ready to practice again. I pull my gaze away from them and put my car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So starts off kind of slow, but let me know if you guys feel like I should continue please! I don't want to give too much away, but I feel like this can be great so I hope you guys would like more! Let me know! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Effects**

**Chapter two **

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the amazing review! I believe I replied to everyone who was logged in and thanked you guys, but thank you again! Also Thank you to everyone who I couldn't reply too! :-) Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!  
**

I walk inside my house and set my mom's keys on the table, and throw my bag down. I walk into the living room where I see my mom unpacking a few of the boxes. I inwardly groan, knowing that I should help. I hated unpacking, but I knew it was wrong to make my mother do all of it. Even though I hadn't wanted to move in the first place. "Hey mom." I greet, making her pull her head up from inside one of the boxes.

She smiles at me, "Hey baby." She replies. "How was your first day?" She asks, sitting down on the couch. I just shrug my shoulders and she pats the spot next to her. I comply, and walk over, sitting down next to her. "Make any new friends?" She asks, and I just once again shrug. "Any hotties?" She asks, nudging me with a smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes and look over at her with an annoyed look on my face and just laughs. "It was fine mom. I talked to Rachel, and met a couple of her friends, that's about it." I shrug, hoping she was going to drop this. I knew she meant well, but I really hated when she tried prying into my life, making things bigger of a deal than they really were. I knew she wanted me to make friends, but I was content with things the way they were. You don't get hurt when you're alone.

"Fine." She says, removing her arm that she had placed on my shoulders. "If you aren't going to talk about your day, come and help me unpack." She says, standing up from the couch. I groan and inwardly debate whether or not telling her about my day was worse than unpacking or not. I soon decide I'd rather just unpack, and get up, walking over to a box.

We unpack for what seemed like an eternity, and finally my mom tells me I can stop, and that she was going to start dinner. I happily agree, and walk upstairs to my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering over to the Latina I had sort of met today. I knew it was crazy, and that I was starting to have an obsessive crush on this girl, but I couldn't help it. I felt like an 11 year old girl with a middle school crush on a boy. Except I wasn't 11, and she was definitely not a boy.

I knew nothing about this girl except that her name was Santana, and she was in my math class. She was also a cheerleader, which at this school they were called Cheerio's, and drove a red camero. I was determined to talk to her and learn more about her, but that was much easier said than done. It seemed whenever she was around my voice completely flew south, leaving me just staring at her like an idiot.

I hear the revving of a car engine outside of my window. Curiosity getting the best of me, I move over, looking outside where I spot the red camero outside of Rachel's house. My heart quickens as I watch the Latina get out of her car. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a white wife beater and had aviator shades on. She had looked hot in her cheerio's uniform, but this look had beaten it, even though I hadn't thought it was possible. She looked kind of badass, and it was so hot.

I watch the girl walk up the steps of the porch, and knock on the front door. Within seconds I see Rachel open the door, a smile firmly planted on her face as she sees the Latina in front of her. The shorter girl grabs Santana's hand and pulls her into the house, shutting the door behind her.

I walk back over to my bed, trying to slow my heart race as I sit down. So she was friend's with Rachel? This was a good thing! I could ask Rachel about her, or maybe even have her introduce me to the Latina. I sigh a content sigh as I lie back on my bed, the biggest grin I felt I had ever worn, present on my face.

I hear a soft knock on my door and look over to the side to see my mother staring at me with an amused expression. I quickly sit up, trying my best to wipe the goofy grin off of my face as I look at her. "What?" I ask, my voice coming off a little more angry than I had intended.

My mother quirks her eyebrow, a side smile on her face. "What's got you so happy?" She ask, amused.

"Nothing." I say quickly, shaking my head.

She just hums in response, nodding her head slowly. "Your father is home, and dinner is about ready." She states, making me nod my head. She eyes me for another minute before turning around to walk out of my bedroom.

I stand up from my bed, glancing out my window, looking over at Rachel's house, hoping to see the Latina once again. Her car still sat parked outside, but she wasn't outside. I let out a sigh, that sounded a bit longing, and walk out of my bedroom.

I make my way into the kitchen where I see my mother finishing up dinner, and my father standing by the counter stealing bites as she swats his hand away. I smile and walk into the room, and my dad smiles when he sees me. "Hey baby girl." He says, walking over to me, wrapping me up in a hug. I just smile and burry my head in his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "How was school?" He asks, pulling away slightly.

I hear my mom let out a small chuckle, and I look over at her, throwing her a glare. "It was fine." I say vaguely. He just nods at me with a smile. He wasn't as nosey as my mother, and he didn't ask any more into it, thankfully. He pulls fully away from the hug, and grabs the plates off of the counter.

"Help me set the table?" He asks, holding out the plates. I nod and accept the stack as he picks up some silverware. We walk into the dining room, and set the table for dinner as my mom finishes up.

o0o0o

The next day at school, I walk into math class on time today, and notice Santana had yet to make an appearance. I sit down in my seat, and pull out my things, getting ready for class to start. All of the other kids slowly make their way into the room, followed soon by the teacher. The bell rings, and Mrs. Davis closes the door. I let out a sigh, looking at the empty seat in front of me as the teacher begins her lesson. Just my luck she wasn't going to be here today.

About 15 minutes into class the classroom door open, and pull my gaze up from my doodling and see Santana rushing into the room. I automatically smile, seeing the Latina. She brushes past the other student's mumbling sorry to the teacher as she sits down in the seat in front of me. I look up at Mrs. Davis, expecting her to yell, but she just sighs, and continues on with her lesson.

I quickly drown out the lesson as I stare lovingly at the back of Santana's head. Her black hair was up in a high pony tail, and I couldn't help but imagining pulling the band out, letting it fall to her shoulders and running my fingers through the dark locks. "Hey," I hear someone whisper. I quickly shake my head clearing my thoughts, and my eyes widen when I realize I was no longer looking at the back of Santana's head. "Can I borrow a pencil?" She asks me quietly, flashing that smile, that made my knees go weak.

My heart begins to race as I try desperately to formulate a sentence. When that failed I quickly offered her the pencil in my hand. Her grin widens and she accepts it, winking at me before turning around. I feel a blush creep on my cheeks, and I can't hide the goofy grin that had formed on my face.

I finally snap out of my gaze, and look over at the board, trying to comprehend what the teacher was saying. I reach down for my pencil to take some notes when I realize…_Shit_…That was my only pencil. I let out a sigh, and stare at the problems she working out on the board, trying my best to imprint the images into my head so I could remember them later.

The bell soon rings, thankfully, and I start gathering up my things, placing them into my backpack. I feel eyes on me and see Santana turned sideways in her chair, looking back at me. The butterflies begin swarming in my stomach, and I sit back up in my chair. She smiles and hands me the pencil that I had let her borrow. "Thanks again, you're awesome."

I open my mouth to say something but feel a lump forming in my throat, making me shut my mouth back. She just giggles and stands up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She waves at me and walks out of the room, leaving me behind to have a heart attack.

o0o0o

I walk out of my next class and see Rachel, standing at her locker, placing some books inside. I smile, and walk over to her, leaning up against the locker beside hers. She looks over at me, and smiles, before turning her attention back to her books. I tug my lip in between my teeth as I debate on what to say. How could I say this to make it not sound desperate or creepy? "Have you given any more thought into Glee club?" Rachel asks me, snapping me from my thoughts.

I look up at her and let my lip fall back into place. "Um no I haven't really. I'm sorry, I've just been busy still trying to get us moved in and everything." I say, making her nod her head, accepting my answer. "Rachel, do you know Santana?" I suddenly ask, making her snap her head up to look at me confused.

She quickly replaces the confusion with a smile and nods her head, "Yeah I know her." She replies, closing her locker door. "What about her?" She asks curiously, as we walk down the hallway.

Again I didn't know what to say now without sounding like some crazy stalker or something. Before I had a chance to say anything I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see Mike jogging up behind us, smiling. "Hey." He greets, walking beside the two of us.

"I have to get to class." Rachel says, excusing herself from us.

I just nod at her, not knowing whether or not I was happy not to have to continue that conversation with Rachel. I wanted to learn more about the Latina, but needed to figure out how to do in it a less creepy way. I pull out of my thoughts and realize I had still yet to greet Mike, "Hey Mike." I finally say as he smirks at me. "Sorry, just thinking." I add smiling shyly.

"Must have been some intense thoughts." He muses, making me feel even more embarrassed. I just laugh embarrassingly as I continue my way down the hallway, him walking beside me. "Hey, so I was wondering if you'd be my partner in chemistry today? My partner is out sick, and I noticed you didn't have one yesterday." He asks me, making me look at him confused.

"You're in my chemistry class?" I ask, scrunching my face in confusion. He just laughs at me and nods his head, making me blush, and look down at my feet. "Sorry, I didn't really look around in class." I say, looking back up at him.

"It's fine. I sit in the back corner, hard to spot." He says, trying to make me feel better. I just smile shyly at him. "So what do you say?" He asks, reminding me that he had indeed asked a question.

"Yeah okay." I say, shrugging at him. He smiles brightly in return and nods his head. I just smile back as we make our way into the chemistry lab. I follow him to the back of the room and sit next to him at the table.

We sit there in silence for a few moments as I watch all of the other kids enter the room; people I hadn't noticed yesterday. Sitting in the back gave you a good view to everyone in the room, without having to turn around and look like a creeper. I glance over at Mike and notice a goofy look on his face, making me almost laugh out loud. I follow his gaze and see an Asian girl, sitting down in her seat, talking to the darker girl next to her. I knew the darker girls name was Mercedes; I had met her at lunch yesterday, but I had never seen the other Asian.

Before I got a chance to say anything to Mike about her, the teacher walked in, and quieted us all down. He passed out a work sheet to all of us as he explained what we were doing. I looked down at the paper as his words went in one ear and out the other. There was a bunch of numbers and letters on the page, and I hadn't the slightest idea what any of it meant; I had never been good at chemistry.

I look over at Mike who was also looking over the paper, but his face didn't look too confused, which had to be a good thing. He looks up and smiles at me. "Pass me that beaker?" He asks, pointing to the glass object to the side of me. I quickly grab it and hand it to him. He looks down at the paper then back up and starts filling it with some sort of green liquid. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, so I just watched and passed him various things as he asked for them.

"Mike?" I ask him, after a few moments. He was looking at the beaker he was currently filling, but let out a humming noise, letting me know he was listening. "Who is that Santana girl? The one I collided with at lunch yesterday?" I ask him, making him set the beaker down and look over at me.

"Santana Lopez, head cheerio." He says, as I nod my head, taking in this information. It was new, but I still wanted more, so I looked at him expectantly, hoping he would continue. "What do you want to know?" He asks, with a small laugh.

I just shrug, and look at the table, growing more awkward by the minute. "I don't know." I say quietly. "You were looking at pretty intently." I then say, looking back over at him. "Do you like her?" I ask as he shakes his head.

"She's like super hot, but no I don't." He says, glancing across the room briefly before turning his gaze back to the beaker. "Pretty much everyone in school wants her. Girls and guys." He states. I had followed his previous gaze over to the Asian girl, but bring it back to him as he spoke once again.

"I see." I say, simply. I couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at his statement. It wasn't hard to believe that everyone wanted her. She was easily the hottest girl she had ever seen, and she had something about her, the way she walked around, and presented herself. She just oozed confidence, and it was utterly sexy.

"Pass me the thermometer." He says, throwing me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and try and focus on what we were doing, or more so what _Mike _was doing, and tried keeping my thoughts away from the gorgeous Latina.

o0o0o

We had successfully finished our work, and actually had done it right. I was definitely happy he had asked me to be his partner. Now I may actually pass chemistry with flying colors. We were now cleaning up our station; or at least I was, Mike was busy staring at the other Asian again. "Mike, I think it's clean." I say, meaning the same spot he had been wiping down for the past five minutes.

He quickly looks over at me, before looking down at his hand. He stills the motion and picks his hand up, blushing slightly. I just laugh at him, and place the newly cleaned beakers side by side. "So who is she?" I ask, nodding towards the girl who had his attention.

He looks up at me with wide eyes and I can visibly see him swallow a lump in his throat making me raise an eyebrow at him. "Tina." He finally breaths out, a small smile forming on his lips just by saying her name.

I just nod my head in response as I continue cleaning up the station. "Have you ever talked to her?" I ask knowingly. Although he had approached me, and talked to me, I could tell he wasn't the most outgoing guy. The way he looked at her, as much as I hated to admit it, reminded me of the way I looked at Santana. If the same was true, I knew he had yet to talk to her, and probably wasn't capable of doing so.

He just looks down and shakes his head shamefully. "I wouldn't know what to say." He says shyly, with a shrug. He slowly moves his towel back and forth, wiping the table down. It was clean obviously, but he needed something to keep his hands busy.

"Do you know anything about her?" I ask, curiously. He opens his mouth to speak, but gets drown out by the bell ringing. He closes his mouth back and smiles at me, as I do the same. "We will talk about this later." I inform him, picking up my backpack. He just nods at me, as I turn to walk out of the room.

o0o0o

I walk out of the lunch room after telling Rachel and her friends, (and maybe my friends now?) bye. Lunch was still going on, but I had to run to my locker for my Spanish book I had forgotten. I was walking down the empty hallway towards my locker when I heard giggling coming from around the corner. As I approach the corner, and turn, I collide into someone, almost sending me to the ground, but I quickly catch my balance. "Sorry." I say sincerely, picking her books up for her, that had fallen to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." I hear her reply in a bitchy tone as she grabs her books out of my hand. I look up and am met with hazel eyes, glaring at me. She turns on her heel, whipping her blonde pony tail in my face before stalking down the hallway, her cheerio skirt flopping behind her.

I pull my books close to my chest and turn the corner, stopping in my tracks when I see Santana leaning against her locker. She was talking to a boy with a Mohawk. He was in one of my classes, but I had yet to catch his name. All I knew was that he was on the football team.

My heart stops when I see her giggle at something he said, as she smiles back at her while she pushes him away playfully. Of course someone as gorgeous as her had a boyfriend. I was kidding myself to think she was available, and even more so to think I had a chance with her. I hang my head down in defeat and walk past them, quickly making my way to my locker to get out my book.

* * *

I would LOVE to hear what you guys think is going to happen or what you guys think is going on! So please give some feedback! Along with if you like it or not! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Effects**

**Chapter three**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! As usual they are greatly appreciated! :-)  
**

I park my car in the school parking lot, and step out before moving to the backseat to grab my back pack out. "Hey Brittany." I hear someone's voice say, causing me to pull my head out of the car, to turn and see who it was. I see Rachel walking towards me, holding her books close to her chest, with her signature smile plastered across her lips.

"Hey." I reply simply, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I close the door, and hit lock on my key, as we head towards the school together. "What did you do last night?" I ask her curiously. I had seen Santana's car parked outside of her house again, and she hadn't left until almost midnight. Part of me had tried convincing myself to go over, but I couldn't think of a reason as to why I would need to talk to Rachel. I was new to the whole friends thing, and wasn't sure if going over to her house unannounced was a normal thing to do.

"Oh I just hung out with a friend." She says, shrugging her shoulders. I wanted to ask more, but I wasn't sure what to say to her without it sounding like I was being nosey. Again I wasn't sure where boundaries were pushed.

"Rach." We hear a voice say, making both of us turn in the direction it was coming from. I almost drop my books when I turn to meet Santana. She was smiling at Rachel, and looked over at me giving me a small smile also, before turning her attention back to the brunette. "I need to talk to you, during lunch?" Santana asks, smiling sweetly at Rachel. She wasn't even smiling at me, but I still felt my knees go weak.

Rachel nods her head, a big smile taking up her entire face as she looks at the head cheerio. "Okay." She finally says with a nod.

Santana nods her head firmly, before turning her attention over to me, making my heart quicken and my breath hitch in my throat. "You're in my math class right?" She asks with that sweet charming smile of hers. I just merely nod at the question, not trusting my voice at that moment. She lets out a small giggle, and I feel my cheeks turn a deep shade of red. "Okay well I will see _you _in a few." She says to me, before turning to Rachel, "And I will see you at lunch." She finishes, before walking past both of us.

I can't help but once again let my eyes wonder up and down that amazing body of hers. That cheerio's skirt was just short enough to see the right amount of her legs, when it bounced as she walked. I look over at Rachel and see her eyeing me, making me quickly avert my eyes to the ground as my cheeks once again turn as red as a tomato.

We walk into the building side by side, and Rachel is chatting my ear off about a song that she is going to be performing in her glee club. I still had yet to join, but was actually considering it. I had never joined any clubs in my schools, because of trying to stay low, but this actually seemed fun, and it would allow me to dance, which was my true passion.

I hear Rachel gasp next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look over at her, noticing she had stopped talking, and see her staring straight in front of her; fear in her eyes. I follow her gaze and see the blonde cheerleader that I had run into yesterday, coming towards us with a slushie in hand. I look back at Rachel confused then before I know it the red liquid had been poured all over Rachel's face, dripping down her chest, staining the light colored shirt she was wearing.

"What the hell!" I snap, whipping my head around, looking at the blonde who was walking away, snickering with some of her cheerio friends. The girl quickly turns around, stopping her tracks, along with the two girls that were following her. She takes a few slow steps forward, eyeing me challengingly. "Why did you do that? She didn't do anything to you." I say, as I hear her two friends snickering behind her.

"I would watch your mouth, otherwise you'll be getting one just like man hands here." She informs me, quirking an eyebrow, glaring at me. Before I can even reply, she turns on her heel, once again flipping her hair in my face, before stalking down the hallway. Her two friends shoot daggers at me, before they turn, following the blonde cheerio.

I stare at the blonde until she was out of my sight, but quickly get pulled away from her, when I hear Rachel whimpering beside me. I grab her arm, and drag her into the girls bathroom, and sit her down on the counter. "Who was that?" I ask, pulling out a few paper towels out of the dispenser.

"Quinn Fabray." She responds, quietly, looking down at her hands.

I wet the paper towels, and start wiping the slushie away from her face, as she smiles softly at me, silently thanking me. "Why did she do that?" I ask gently. She just shrugs at the question, her gaze still fixated on the floor. "Well it isn't right." I say, a hint of anger in my voice. I wouldn't say me and Rachel are extremely close, but she was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, and I cared about her.

I move the paper towels down to her chest and try rubbing away the red that was staining her shirt; to no avail. "I have an extra shirt in my locker." She says, pushing herself off the counter.

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask, confused. I had never heard of someone keeping extra clothes in their locker, and I didn't understand why she would; unless this did happen a lot. She just simply nods at me, before walking out of the restroom. I throw away the paper towels, and start cleaning up the counter that had red slushie on it now.

A few minutes later she returns with a new shirt in her hands. She walks into one of the stalls, locking it. I pull myself up onto the counter, and see her throw her old shirt over the stall door, letting it hang as she changes into her new shirt. Within seconds she walks back out, checking herself in the mirror. "Thank you." She says, sincerely, turning towards me.

I just nod my head at her, before she turns back to the mirror, starting to apply lip gloss to her pouty lips. "Why don't you get Santana to say something to her? I mean Santana is head cheerio right?" I say, making Rachel's motions stop. She looks at me through the mirror for a second, before turning her gaze to her lip gloss tube as she places the lid on it.

"It's complicated." She states quietly with a shrug.

"How is it complicated? She is your friend. She should stick up for you." I say, folding my arms over my chest. I was getting slightly annoyed at the Latina, even f she wasn't here to defend herself. If she really was Rachel's friend, then she would help her, and she wouldn't let these things happen.

"It just is Brittany." Rachel responds harshly. She grabs her books off the counter and brushes past me, before I can say another word. I let out a sigh, and grab my backpack off the bathroom counter, and sling it over my shoulders, before walking out of the restroom.

o0o0o

"What do you know about Quinn Fabray?" I ask, sitting down next to Mike at our chemistry table.

He looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at my question. "Um, I know she's a cheerio basically second in command after Santana." He says, his face still flooded with confusion. "Why do you ask?" He asks, me shaking his head.

"She slushied my friend today." I say, simply. His mouth forms an O shape, and he nods his head slowly, now understanding. "Does she do that sort of thing often?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes." He breaths. This time it was my turn to scrunch up my face in confusion. "She's popular." He says like it's obvious. I just shake my head slightly, waiting on him to further explain, because I was clearly not understanding. "It's just the natural order of things. All the popular kids do it to the kids who…aren't." He finishes, before leaning down to pull a spiral out of his bag, as the teacher walks into the room.

"It's not right." I mumble, as the teacher begins to lecture. He glances over at me, but doesn't say anything, just offers me a small side smile, before turning to his notes.

I sigh, resting my elbow on the table, propping my head up in my hand. I open up my book with my free hand, turning to the correct page, and try my best to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

o0o0o

I walk through the cafeteria and pass Mike's table, where he was waving at me. I stop beside him and smile, "Hey." I greet him, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey." He replies, simply. "Brittany, this is Matt, Finn, Puck, and Sam." He says, motioning towards the three guys that were sitting next to him. I smile at them as they all greet me in their own separate ways. I realize Puck was the one I suspected to be Santana's boyfriend. I glance over at him, and see him looking me up and down with a smirk, making me want to lunge over the table and attack him. I didn't want him dating the Latina, but if they were going to then he better had treat her right, and stop looking at me.

I shoot him a glare, and once his eyes finally meet mine, he quickly averts his gaze to his half eaten sandwich. "I'm going to go and sit with my friends, I'll see you later." I say, looking back down at Mike who just nods his head. "Nice meeting you guys." I say nicely, looking at each of the boys.

I make my way over to my usual table with Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, but realize Rachel is missing. "Where is Rachel?" I ask, taking my usual seat across from Mercedes.

"She said she had to go and talk to someone." Kurt says with a shrug, not looking up from his vogue magazine he was flipping through. Mercedes just nods in agreement as she pops a tot into her mouth.

I quickly remember this morning, and how Santana had wanted to talk to her. Obviously that was where she was. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the two of them, and their relationship. They seemed close, and I wanted to be close like that with Santana; closer actually. I let out a small sigh, and begin picking at my sandwich as a I glance around the cafeteria. "So seen any guys you like?" Mercedes asks, looking over at me.

I snap my head around, giving her my attention, "What? Oh um I don't know." I say nervously, looking down at my lap as I fidgeted with my hands nervously.

I see Kurt look up from his magazine out of the corner of my eye. He looks over at me and then to Mercedes, and they both smile at each other. "That's a yes." He says, closing the magazine. He sits up in his seat, leaning on his elbows. "Who is it?" He asks, with a big smile.

I roll my eyes and let out a small nervous laugh, before looking up at them, but quickly look back down at my lap after seeing their intense gazes. "I've seen you around with Mike Chang a lot. Is It him?" Mercedes asks, raising her eyebrows, happily awaiting my answer.

I simply shake my head no, and look over towards Mike's table where him and the other guys were throwing tots at each other. "No it isn't Mike. He's cool, but he's just a friend." I say, turning my gaze back to them.

I sit in silence for another few minutes and they both sigh, slumping back in their seats, looking disappointed. "Fine, don't tell us." Mercedes says folding her arms over her chest. Her voice was more playful than angry, but I could still tell she was slightly annoyed. "Kurt what about you? How's it going with Sam?" Mercedes asks, wiggling her eyebrows at the boy next to her, making him blush a deep shade of red.

My eyes widen and can't help but let a giggle escape my mouth at his embarrassment. "Wait? The Sam over there?" I ask pointing to Mike's table. Mercedes just simply nods as Kurt tries to hide himself behind his magazine. "He's gay?" I ask, surprised.

"Undetermined." Kurt finally says, clearing his throat, trying to make it sound as if it was no big.

"He just joined glee, and Kurt called it on day one. I also get some serious vibes from him." Mercedes says, and I nod my head before looking back at the blonde boy.

A few minutes later the bell rings, and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief, being saved from any further embarrassment from our conversation. I let out a laugh and shake my head as I watch him hurry away from the table. I grab my things and walk out of the cafeteria, headed for my next class.

I walk in Spanish and decide to take a seat in the back of the room this time. I normally always went for the front, but after sitting in the back during Chemistry I kind of liked it. Not wanting to sound creepy; it was a good way to be able to just watch people, and observe things.

I place my bag on the floor and sit down in the desk and watch as other students fill the empty seats around me. I notice the Asian girl that Mike had a crush on sit down in the seat next to me. I glance over at her, wanting to speak to her, but I wasn't sure what to say. I was never good at talking to people, and wasn't sure how to approach certain situations. He really liked her, and I wanted to help him out, but I also wasn't sure if he would be angry; if that was over stepping my boundaries. As I had said before, I'm new to the whole friend thing.

Mr. Shuester walks into the classroom, shutting the door behind him, and walks over to the chalkboard. I pull out my book and my spiral, and watch as he begins writing something on the chalk board at the front of the room. I glance over at the Asian once again and see her doodling on her paper, not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

I inwardly laugh and lean over towards her. "Are you getting any of this?" I ask her, making her look up from her drawings, and look over at me.

She studies me for a moment before shaking her head now, a smile growing on her face, "Not at all." she finally says with a laugh. "You?" She asks, making me shake my head in reply. We both let out giggles, but are interrupted by Mr. Shue shushing us.

We both sit up in our seats, and nod at him, letting him know we were now paying attention. He simply frowns and turns back around to the board, continuing with his lecture. I glance over at the girl and she does the same as we both try our best not to laugh again. "I'm Tina." She whispers, leaning closer to me.

"Brittany." I reply glancing back up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching us. I was about to say something else to her, but Mr. Shue turns around to look at the class as he asks a question. I sit back up in my chair as I see a few hands fly up in the air around me.

About half an hour later the bell finally rings and the students around me almost jump out of their seats, exiting the classroom, with Mr. Shue calling after them, reminding them of the homework assignment. I stand up from my seat and turn towards Tina who was packing up her things, and wait for her so that I could speak to her.

"Brittany, could I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Shue asks, me making me turn and look at him. I inwardly groan but nod my head yes. I glance over at Tina and she gives me a small smile, before I turn and walk up to the front of the room. "Brittany, Rachel has informed me that you were thinking about joining glee?" He asks me, making me roll my eyes.

"I told her I would think about it yes." I state with a nod. "I just moved here so I'm busy getting things moved in, but I told her maybe later." I add, and he nods in understanding.

"I understand that. She tells me you like to dance. We could use some more dancers on the team. Maybe we could have a shot at regional's with some good choreography." He explains to me. "We'd really like to have you on the team Brittany so I encourage you to join. It's a lot of fun." He says with a smile.

I just simply nod my head, acknowledging him. "I will definitely think about Mr. Shue." I repeat, trying desperately not to roll my eyes. Glee did sound fun I wasn't going to lie, but right now I had other things I was concentrating on, and it was getting annoying on how everyone kept bugging me about it.

"Okay you can go." He says, waving his hands slightly. I noticed that he talked with his hands a lot. I just simply nod and turn my head back to the rows of seats. Seeing that Tina had already left, I frown and walk out of the Spanish room. At least I had introduced myself to her, and she seemed nice. That was a step.

o0o0o

I throw my backpack down next to my desk with a thud, then throw myself onto my bed. I hadn't seen Rachel since she stormed out of the bathroom on me earlier. I felt slightly bad for pissing her off, but I still didn't understand what I had done wrong. Santana should stand up for Rachel right? She was head cheerio, and apparently head bitch in charge of the school, although I had a hard time believing the bitch part. She was always so sweet to me. But with her powers she should be able to stop Quinn. Maybe Santana didn't know Rachel was getting slushied, maybe Rachel hadn't told her, because Quinn was her friend, and she hadn't wanted to start anything. She of course felt she should give Santana the benefit of the doubt.

I get pulled out of my thoughts as I hear the familiar sound of a car out front. I sit up, knowing that sound and quickly walk to my window where I see Santana's red car parked outside of Rachel's house. They were both still sitting inside, just talking. Santana said something and Rachel started laughing as she leaned her head over onto the brunette's shoulder, hiding her face in embarrassment, while the Latina's grin widened.

Rachel picked her head up off of Santana's shoulder as the Latina spoke once again. The shorter girl nodded her head then leaned in kissing Santana softly on the lips.

_Wait what? _

My eyes widen in pure shock as I watch the two of them. Rachel had pulled back, but Santana pulled the girl back into her, placing her hand on the back of Rachel's neck, kissing the girl more passionately this time.

Rachel finally pulls away after a few minutes and smiles at the Latina, before opening her door, climbing out of the car. With one last wave Santana drives away, and Rachel makes her way inside her house.

I stand there, staring in shock. Santana's car was long gone, and Rachel had been inside for awhile now, but I stood rooted to the floor, staring at the empty space that had been filled by the red Camaro moments ago. I didn't know why, but my heart seemed to break all over again. I already knew she was seeing someone; the wrong someone, but someone. So why did it matter who it was? I felt somewhat betrayed, by my new friend which was crazy. They had clearly been dating before I even showed up, it wasn't as if she stole her away from me, but I couldn't help but feel a little anger for the short girl. It was jealous anger of course, but it was anger.

I walk over to my bed, tossing myself on top of it and stare up at the ceiling. I bring my hand up to my face, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. It was stupid of me to be angry at Rachel. I should be happy for her, she is my friend right? I just had to burry my feelings for the Latina; which shouldn't be too hard considering I've never really had a full conversation with her. I couldn't be in that deep already.

My thoughts then switch over to earlier that day with Quinn. It was one thing for Santana not to stand up for her friend, but a completely different thing for her not standing up for her girlfriend. Again she was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, and was going to act like she just wasn't aware. She wasn't sure if that was more to convince herself Santana was a good person for her, or for Rachel.

* * *

I didn't proof read this so if there are mistakes i'm sorry!

Please let me know what you guys think! Also I pretty much know what I want to happen, but I like hearing your thoughts!

**So let me know what you think will happen or what you would like to happen! I may change some things! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews once again! You guys are BOMBY (:  
**

I walk into math class and see Santana already sitting down in her seat. She has her compact mirror in front of her face, looking at herself as she applies lip gloss to her pouty lips. Lips that I couldn't get out of my mind. Lips that I wanted to kill all day long.

I quickly shake my head of these thoughts, and rip my gaze away from her as I continue to my seat behind her. I couldn't be having these thoughts anymore. She was Rachel's girlfriend, and Rachel was my friend. I was new to the whole friend thing, but I wasn't dumb enough to not know it was wrong to be crushing on your friend's girlfriend.

I look forward in her direction and can see her reflection in the mirror. I can't help but watch as she touches up the rest of her makeup. But then her eyes meet mine through the mirror and I blush and quickly look down at my desk. I hear her smirk, and I feel my cheeks get even hotter. I didn't understand how I managed to make a fool of myself every time I was around her.

"Did you do last night's homework?" I hear her ask, making me look back up to meet her eyes. She was sitting sideways in her chair, smiling back at me, waiting on me to answer.

I blink my eyes a few times and try my best to remember the question she had asked me. Homework. She asked about homework. I rack my brain trying to now figure out the question, but it was no use. My brain was completely fuzzy under her gaze, and I found myself stuttering. "I…I um…yeah." I say lamely, feeling another blush creep on my cheeks.

"You're adorable." She says with a laugh. I look back up at her, and can't help the small smile from forming on my lips. She smiles back at me and we seem to just be in a trance for a few moments, looking into each others eyes. I see her blink and avert her eyes, breaking our trance, "Could I see what you got for number four? I think I got it wrong." She says, pulling her homework out of her backpack.

She places the paper on my desk and looks at me expectantly. "Oh!" I quickly say, leaning over to grab my own homework out of my bag. I place my paper on the desk next to hers and she scans over both of them.

"We got different answers, but I don't really understand how you got this still." She says, still looking at the paper. Her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as she studied the problem, and she was tapping the pencil against the desk as she reworked it in her head. I couldn't help but think she looked absolutely adorable. Of course I thought she looked adorable doing anything. "Oh wait, I think we both got it wrong." She says, looking up at me.

I shake my head once again, breaking myself from my thoughts, and look from her down to my paper. "Oh." I say simply. Truth was, I wasn't great at my math. My mom had helped me with most of this last night, and the ones she hadn't helped me with, I wouldn't be surprised if they were wrong.

She moves her hand over my paper, about to write on it, but then stops and looks up at me. "May I?" She asks, making me just nod my head. She smiles and looks back down at my paper and starts scribbling things down. As she does this she's explaining the problem out to me, but it was all going in one ear and out the other. I felt like I was in a movie as I watched her. It was like things were going in slow motion as she spoke to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her lips as she explained the problem, and I wasn't registering anything she was saying. "Get it?" I hear her ask me. I move my eyes up from her lips to her dark orbs, and see her staring at me expectantly.

"Oh um yeah I think I get it now." I quickly say, making her grin widen. "Thanks." I add and she just nods her head proudly at me.

The teacher walks into the room and she picks up her paper from my desk and turns around in her seat as the teacher begins speaking. I look down at my paper and see what I had written for number four completely erased, and taken over by her handwriting. I smile, looking down at it, but it quickly turns into a frown as I realize I should probably erase it, and write it in my own writing. I pick up my pencil and let out a sigh as I begin erasing her scribbles from my paper.

O0o0o

I walk out of my math with a smile on my face. That was the longest interaction I had with the brunette, and I hadn't completely made a fool out of myself. I also had received a 100 on my paper thanks to her. I make my way over to my locker where I see Santana approaching Rachel at her locker. Santana looks around the hallway for a brief moment before whispering something into Rachel's ear. I crane my neck forward and try and hear what they say, but it was no use with the other students conversations floating around me.

Santana pulls back and Rachel smiles widely at her and nods her head. Santana then walks off, and Rachel turns around, watching the Latina walk away until she was out of sight. I couldn't help the feeling of jealously in the pit of my stomach. I wanted Santana to whisper things into my ear, and make me smile like that. I wanted to be able to kiss her, like Rachel could.

I let out a sigh, and walk over to my locker next to Rachel, and try and hold back the eye roll from looking at the goofy grin on the shorter girls face. I should be happy for her I know, but I can't help it. I dial in my combo and open up my locker, and I hear her sigh contently next to me. I glance over at her and see her leant up against her locker, watching the other students in the hallway.

I shove my books into my locker a little harder than I should, but I just continue grabbing things I need, and stuff them into my backpack. I hear Rachel gasp and see her move out of the corner of my eye, making me turn around. I see Quinn walking towards us with her two followers behind her; slushie in hand.

I look back over at Rachel and see the fear in her eyes, and I can't help but let my anger subside for the shorter girl. I look back up at Quinn who was now stopped in front of us smirking at Rachel. "Morning Rupaul." She insults, as Rachel just swallows a lump in her throat. Before I could react the blue iced drink is splattered all over Rachel's face, and Quinn and the other two are strutting down the hallway laughing.

My eyes follow them down the hallway as my fists clench by my side. My expression quickly changes as I spot Santana at the end of the hallway, looking at Rachel with guilt in her eyes. Quinn and the other cheerios walk up to her, and Quinn says something to the Latina with a smug grin. Santana looks at Rachel for another moment before turning back to Quinn, nodding her head with a smile, before walking off with them.

"What the fuck." I mumble, turning my attention back to Rachel. I couldn't believe that Santana had just stood there and watched the whole thing, and hadn't done shit about it! I notice Rachel wasn't standing next to anymore, and quickly slam my locker closed, before making my way into the restroom, assuming that's where she had gone.

I walk in and see Rachel already out of her soaked shirt and into a new one, trying desperately to get the blue out of her hair now. I walk over to her and lean against the counter as I watch her. "I saw Santana. She saw what Quinn did to you." I say simply. She stops what she was doing briefly, but quickly continues wetting her hair. "I don't understand why she doesn't do anything. How she can just let it happen!" I say, my voice raising slightly.

She places the paper towel in the trash can and turns to me. "It's complicated." She says simply before turning, and leaving the bathroom. I let out a sigh, and quickly follow her out into the hallway. I look around and see her standing at her locker once again, and make my way over to her.

"She's your girlfriend right?" I ask, making Rachel's head whip around to look at me. Her eyes were widened and she opens her mouth a few times to say something, but keeps closing back as if she doesn't know what to say to me. I just looked at her confused as she continued to gape at me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know that they were dating?

"What makes you think she is my girlfriend?" She asks, turning back to her locker. She starts casually putting her books in, trying to act as if my statement was nothing.

"I live across the street from you. I saw you guys making out in her car last night." I say, making her turn back to me with wide eyes. She glances around the hallway, looking both ways a few times, making sure that nobody had heard me. She pulls on my arm and drags me into an empty classroom.

"Look, Brittany. You can't tell anyone what you saw okay?" She tells me pointing her finger in my face.

I nod my head at her statement, but can't help but look confused. "Are you like afraid to come out or something?" I ask her, trying to make sense of it all. Kurt was the only openly gay kid at our school that I had heard about, and he took a lot of shit for it. The only thing that made sense of this whole mess was that her and Rachel didn't want to get bullied for being gay like Kurt did.

"No it's not that. I have two gay dads I'm very proud of who I am, and not ashamed at all." She tells me, nodding her head proudly.

"Okay so then what?" I asks, still utterly confused.

"Look, it's her. Everyone knows she's messed around with girls, nobody cares here, they think it's hot, but she comes from a very religious family. If they find out they'll kill her. So we keep it on the down low." She explains to me. "Meaning nobody can know. In public we can't do anything that would give us away. If someone finds out about us, it'll get to her family, this town is small." She adds, trying her best to convince me to keep my mouth shut.

"Rach, I won't tell anyone don't worry." I assure her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She lets out a sigh of relief and I feel her shoulders drop under my hand.

"Thank you." She says smiling up at me sincerely.

The bell soon rings and kids start filing into the classroom that we had escaped to looking at us curiously. We simply just walk out of the room, making our way back to our lockers we had carelessly left opened. I grab the books I need, quickly stuffing them into my bag as she does the same. We close our lockers and make our way down the hallway towards our next class.

O0o0o

The last bell of the day rang, and I let out a relieved sigh, and packed up all of my things. I stand up and throw my bag over my shoulder as I head out of the classroom. I quickly stop off at my locker and throw a few things inside, and grab a few things out that I would need for homework that night. I make my way down the hallway and stop when I hear people singing.

I look around the hallway and find the classroom it was coming from. I look inside and see Rachel and the boy with the Mohawk and Finn all at the front of the room singing as the other sat in chairs, dancing and singing from their spots along with the three at the front of the room. I couldn't help but smile at how much fun they were having.

I continue watching them through the window, not wanting to walk inside during their performance, and I spot Santana sitting front row, clapping and dancing along, smiling at Rachel as she danced in front of her. I was slightly surprised that the Latina was in the glee club, but couldn't help but me a little more eager to join now. I knew it was wrong for me to still doing things to get myself closer to Santana, because of Rachel, but as long as I didn't actually do anything it wouldn't hurt right?

They finish their performance and everyone in the club gets out of their seats, cheering high fiving the three. Rachel sits down next to Santana and then looks over at me, and her smile widens. She jumps out of her chair, and runs over to the door opening it. "Hey! You came!" She says, grabbing onto my arm. Before I even get a chance to respond she's dragging me into the choir room in front of everyone. "This is Brittany! Our newest member!" She introduces, looking from me to the rest of the group excitedly.

I hadn't exactly planned on joining today, but I decided not to protest. I had been meaning to join, I just hadn't gotten around to it. Now that I had seen Santana I definitely didn't want to turn around and leave. This would let me spend more time with her. Although Rachel would also be in the room, but once again I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to be friends with her. "Hi." I finally mumble, and wave shyly. They all smile and some wave to me as Mr. Shue comes up behind us.

"Welcome to glee club!" He says, putting his hands up, smiling widely at me. He places his hand on my shoulder, patting it gently. "Take a seat anywhere." He commands motioning towards the chairs in front of us. I just simply nod and take a seat behind Rachel and Santana next to Mike. I wasn't aware that he was in Glee either. He had never brought it up, although we never talked about anything that would bring it up.

Mr. Shue begins talking about some singer that I had never heard of. According to someone in the room the guy was big in the 80s. I glanced around the room looking at all the members, surprised at how many I actually knew. Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Rachel I already knew were in the club, but was surprised when I saw Mike, and his friends, Finn, and that Mohawk kid; I could never remember his name.

I looked around and realized they were the only ones that I knew. There was a girl sitting next to Puck who was slightly large, and wore glasses. She had a scowl on her face, and was quite intimating. On the other side of her was a kid with a fro and glasses that I had never seen before, and then a couple more guys who were on the football team that I hadn't met. Also on the end of the row was a boy in a wheel chair I had seen around, but had never talked to. I think he was in one of my classes? His name escaped me though.

I looked in front of me and saw Santana leaning over whispering something to Rachel, and the brunette just laughed, and shook her head, looking at the Latina who was smiling. I was surprised that none of the other cheerio's were in the club, considering they seemed to follow Santana around like a puppy dog. I then realized Santana probably only joined for Rachel, which was kind of sweet I had to admit.

"Okay guys great news!" I hear Mr. Shue say as I bring my attention back to him. He had stopped rambling about that old guy, and was now looking at us with an excited smile; his hands pressed against one another in front of his chest. "This week we are going to have our traditional boys vs. girls competition!" He exclaims, making the students around me start cheering and talking animatedly do one another.

"What's that?" I ask, leaning over to Mike who had been talking to Finn. He turns his attention to me and smiles.

"We separate into teams; boys and girls. We come up with a mash up of two songs and perform against one another." He explains, making me nod slowly, understanding.

o0o0o

After glee club had ended Mr. Shue had kept me for a brief moment, telling me how excited he was that I had decided to join, and he couldn't wait to see what I could do in the competition. I nodded sweetly at him and turned to see Santana still in the room along with a couple of football players. Rachel had just recently walked out and the Latina was packing up her things. She throws her cheerio's bag over her shoulder and turns around, meeting my eyes.

"So can you sing?" She asks me with a smirk.

I just nod my head dumbly as she makes her way over to me, "I can a little." I finally say quietly. "But I love to dance. I'm better at that." I add with a firm nod, this time more sure of myself. She just mirrors my actions and nods before walking out of the classroom.

I follow behind her, but not too closely. I see Quinn leaning up against the lockers outside the room with her arms folded over her chest. She sees Santana and stands up straight. "About time." She says with an eye roll. "I still can't believe you joined that stupid club." She says, making Santana now roll her own eyes.

She walks closer to the blonde and smiles at her, as the blonde looks around the hallway nervously. Santana leans in and whispers something in the blonde's ear that I couldn't make out, but her cheeks flush with red, and her eyes widen slightly. Santana pulls back and both girls look around the hallway, both their eyes falling on me; Quinn's eyes hard.

I grip the straps of my backpack, and swallow a lump in my throat, looking away from the two. I quickly start dialing on the locker in front of me, acting like I was standing there for a reason, and not just watching them. The locker wasn't even mine, but I needed something to do.

They finally pull their gazes off of me, and look back at each other as I watch them from the corner of my eye. They were whispering and I strained my ears, trying my best to make out what they were saying, but I couldn't. I see Santana grab the blonde's hand and pull her down the hallway. "What are you doing?" I hear someone ask, making me turn around, jumping slightly. I see Finn staring at me confused, "That's my locker." He says, making my eyes widen as I let my hand drop from the lock.

I look down at my converse as I search for an answer in my head. "I'm sorry, I thought I was mine. I got confused." I say, inwardly kicking myself for such a stupid response.

"It's okay. Happens to me all the time." He shrugs, with a goofy smile.

I just nod my head slowly as one of my eyebrows shoot up, "Right." I say simply. I turn around and quickly make my way down the hallway. I walk down the hall shaking my head, trying my best to rid the embarrassment, when I hear a giggle.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I follow the sound and stop outside of a classroom. I quickly peak inside the room where I see Santana press Quinn up against the wall, the blonde giggling as she laces their fingers together. "Admit it, you think me singing is sexy." Santana says, her voice low and sexy, making Brittany's heart quicken.

Quinn shakes her head at the Latina, who in return presses her even harder up against the wall gaining a gasp from the blonde. Santana leans down and starts placing kisses on the blonde's neck, making Quinn moan, and me gasp.

I stand up straight, leaning up against the wall as I try and process what I had just seen. This couldn't be happening? Santana was with Rachel so why would she….

My thoughts get cut off as I hear another moan, this time louder. I wasn't sure why, but I looked inside the room once again and saw Santana groping Quinn; roughly squeezing her breasts with her hands, as Quinn's head tilted back, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Say it." Santana growls, pressing herself harder into the blonde. Quinn lets out a whimper, and Santana starts moving her thigh in-between the other girls. Quinn lets out yet another moan, and the brunette stops her actions. "Say it." She says once again, pulling her head up from Quinn's neck.

Quinn bucks her hips, trying to get some kind of friction but the Latina wasn't having it. "You are so sexy when you sing Santana." Quinn pants out, making Santana smirk as the blonde bucked her hips once again. I see Santana place her thigh back in between Quinn's and I quickly pull my head back, and stand up straight once again.

I lean up against the wall, and I notice my breathing was heavy; my chest rising and falling quickly. I wasn't sure if it was because I was turned on or just completely shocked over what I had just seen, or possibly both.

I hear the moans get louder, and I force myself up off the wall, and scurry down the hallway wanting to get away from there as fast as I could. I had just seen Santana cheat on Rachel, what the hell was I going to do?

O0o0o

I pull into my driveway and get out, grabbing my backpack. I turned towards Rachel's house and see her getting out of her car. I stand there for a moment watching her, debating on if I should tell her or not. Before I know It my legs are making the decision for me as I find myself walking towards her house.

I walk up behind her, and she turns around smiling at me. "Hey." She greets before throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asks, looking at me concerned. She closes her car door and turns fully to me, giving me her full attention. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She says with a slight smile.

Oh I've seen something, I can't help but think to myself. I let out a sigh, and my eyes drop down to the ground. How was I supposed to tell her this? She seemed so into Santana, this would devastate her. "I need to tell you something." I say, fiddling with my hands. She just nods at me telling me to continue. "I…I saw Santana making out with another girl today." I finally blurt out as her eyes widen.

Before either of us could speak, I hear the familiar sound of a car engine, and I turn to see Santana pull up on the curb. I swallow a lump in my throat as I watch her get out of her car. She shuts the door behind her and places her aviator sunglasses on the top of her head before walking over to us. "Hey." She greets smiling sweetly at Rachel. "What are you doing here?" She asks, looking over at me curiously.

My eyes dart back and forth between hers as I try and think of an answer. "She lives across the street." Rachel says, making us both turn towards her. "She was just asking something about glee." She says, making me nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I should get going now." I add quickly, before scurrying across the street into the safety of my own home.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Side Effects**

**Chapter four

* * *

**

After dinner I make my way into my bedroom and walk over to the window, glancing out across the street. I let out a sigh when I see her red car still parked out front. I make my way over to my desk and pull out some of my books, and start working on my homework. I look over the first problem and my thoughts automatically drift over to Rachel and Santana, preventing me from doing any of my homework. It had been a few hours since I had talked to Rachel and Santana, and the Latina still hadn't left. I wasn't sure what was going on. Rachel had probably confronted her about it, and they were fighting. I felt bad that I had caused them to fight, but technically I didn't cause it; Santana did. I couldn't just let her run around on Rachel, I mean she was my friend.

I hear Santana's car starting up, and I quickly jump out of my computer chair and look out the window just in time to see Santana driving off. I look back to the front door and see Rachel slip back inside. I didn't get to see her face so I wasn't sure if she was upset or not. I wasn't sure at this point whether or not I should go and talk to her, but I decided against it. She probably wanted some alone time to think things over, and I didn't want to bother her. I walk back over to my desk and try my best to concentrate on my math homework.

A few minutes later I hear someone ring the doorbell, making me groan the throw my pencil down. My parents weren't home which meant I had to be the one to go downstairs and open the door. Although I had to admit I loved an excuse to get out of doing my homework.

I walk downstairs and hear the bell ring once again, making me let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm coming!" I yell, as I approach the front door. I unlock it and pull it open revealing the brunette, "Santana?" I ask confused, looking around outside. I could have sworn I just saw her drive away.

"Can I come in?" She asks me, and I just nod in response, too shocked to be able to come up with a sentence.

I let her inside and close the door behind her. I turn around and see her making her way into the living room, and I quickly follow her. I was growing nervous at her presence, and not in the good way that I usually felt around her. I had just told Rachel I saw Santana cheating on her, and possibly caused them to break up. She probably wanted to kill me. "Why are you here?" I finally ask her, making her turn around to face me.

She tilts her head to the side and smiles at me, making me swallow a lump in my throat. "I think we need to talk." She says, sitting on the armrest of the couch. I just nod and walk fully into the room and sit on the coffee table on the corner furthest away from her, but face her. "Rachel told me what you saw today." She starts, making my heart pound in my chest.

"Look I'm sorry that I told her, but she's my friend, and I felt that I had to." I say, trying my best to convince her I did it out of good intentions and nothing against her. I had never seen this girl be mean, but I had heard she had a pretty nasty reputation, and could kick some ass if needed.

"Brittany it's okay." She says, stopping me from my mini rant. I look up at her and can't help but feel a small smile tug on my lips at the fact that she had said my name. it was the first time I had heard it slip out of her mouth, and I really liked how it sounded. I quickly shake my head from those thoughts and hide my smile as I wait for her to continue, "It was wrong for me to do what I did, and you're right. Rachel deserved to know. She shouldn't be treated like that, and I'm mad at myself for doing that do her. I like her a lot, and I can't believe I almost ruined what we have." She adds, making my face soften. I was finding it hard to believe all of those people who had called this girl a bitch.

"That's really sweet." I say, smiling at her. She smiles shyly and ducks her head nodding slightly, making me giggle. "So why did you do it though?" I ask and she lets out a sigh, standing up from the couch. She starts pacing the room and I just watch her, awaiting her answer.

"I don't know honestly." She admits, "Quinn has liked me forever, and she won't leave me alone. I don't know she just got to me." She says, turning to look at me as she stops her pacing. "But Rachel was really upset, and I don't blame her, but I never want to see her like that again. After seeing how hurt Rachel was today, that makes me want to make sure that I never hurt her again." She says as a soft smile appears on her face, and she looks down at the floor.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I ask her, making her look back up at me.

She walks closer to me, and I can feel those familiar butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. "She said that although she hasn't known you long; you're one of her best friends." She says, making me still look at her confused. It still didn't make sense. "I just want us to be on good terms considering you guys are so close; or getting close." Santana says with a shrug.

What she says finally clicks in my head and although I was jealous of Rachel I couldn't help but look at the girl in awe at her intentions. She was incredibly sweet. "I'm impressed." I say, nodding my head and she lets out a chuckle.

"So are we good?" She asks me, and I nod.

"We're good." I confirm making her smile brightly.

BXS

The next day at school I walk down the hallway and see Rachel at her locker, storing her books away, and I walk over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, making her turn to look at me slightly confused. "After yesterday with Santana." I add, trying to clue her in.

"Oh right. Yeah were great. Better than before actually." She says with a smile, making me look at her now slightly confused. I knew they hadn't broken up, but usually couples weren't better than ever the day after one of them cheats. "She admitted to me that she loves me." She says with a content sigh as my eyes widen. "She told me after what she did yesterday, she was lying there with Quinn and she had never felt worse in her life, and the reason was because she loved me, and she didn't like hurting me." She explains as I slowly nod my head understanding.

"Well, that's great Rachel." I say, trying my best to sound convincing. She just nods at me, and turns back to her locker. My eyes move over from her to down the hallway where I see Santana talking to Quinn and two other cheerios. The Latina looks down the hallway and glances at Rachel before meeting my eyes. She flashes me a smile, and I give her a small one back before averting my eyes away from her, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

I hear the bell ring, and I look up from my shoes to Rachel who had just closed her locker. "I'll see you at lunch." She says simply before making her way down the hallway towards Santana. She walks past the Latina and gives her a shy smile walking past her, and Santana turns her head to watch Rachel's retreating figure. My eyes move over to Quinn who was watching Rachel walk away also, and although I couldn't see her face I could picture the scowl that was plastered on it.

I turn around in the opposite direction and make my way into math class, walking down the row to my desk. I get my things out and a few minutes later I see Santana walk in and sit in her seat in front of me.

The teacher walks in a few minutes later and closes the door behind her. She picks up a stack of tests off of her desk, and starts handing them back to us so we could see what we had scored. She places mine on my desk face down, I place my hand on it before closing my eyes, I take in a deep breath and turn it over. I open my eyes back up and frown when I see the grade on it. "Great job Santana." I hear Mrs. Davis say, making me look over Santana's shoulder to see that she had scored a 98.

She turns around in her seat and smiles at me, "What'd you get?" She asks, looking down at my paper. Once she sees the grade she frowns and looks back up at me, "I could help you study if you need me to." She offers with a shrug.

"Really?" I ask her, my voice sounding just a little too enthusiastic at the thought of spending extra time with her; alone. She just nods her head in conformation and smiles, "Okay, that'd be great." I tell her with a nod also. The teacher then begins the lesson for the day, she turns back around in her chair as I just stare at the back of her head not being able to wipe the toothy grin from my face.

SXB

I sit down at our table in the cafeteria next to Kurt and across from Rachel, and begin picking at my peanut butter sandwich I had brought for the day. It may seem a little childish to still bring a lunch to school, but I didn't care, and it tasted a hell of a lot better than the cafeteria food. "Santana told me that you were going to tutor her." Rachel suddenly says, making me quickly look up from my sandwich. I examine her face, trying to decide if she was mad or not, but I couldn't tell.

"Yeah she is." I confirm, before looking back down to my food, feeling suddenly nervous about the conversation. I wasn't sure if Rachel was going to be mad at me or not for spending some alone time with her girlfriend.

"She's a great teacher." She says, making me look up at her to see a smile on her face. "You'll ace the class in no time." She says with confidence.

"Yeah, she seems smart." I add with a smile, thinking about the Latina. "She's helped me a couple of times in that class." I add, thinking about all the times she had corrected my homework for me. I see Rachel stand up, and I shake my thoughts out of my head and look over at her questioningly. "Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"I have to go do something before class." She says with a wink, giving me a knowing look. I just nod my head as my mouth forms an o shape. She smiles and picks up her tray before walking away from the table.

I can't help but sigh as I prop my head up on my hand, picking at my food with my other. "You don't like Santana do you?" Mercedes asks, making my head snap up to look at her.

My mouth opens and closes a few times but no words seem to come out. "What? No. of course I don't." I say, shaking my head, looking at her as if the idea was ludicrous.

She looks at me questioningly for a few moments before nodding her head, "Okay." She says skeptically as she raises an eyebrow at me. I look down at my food once again, trying to avoid her intense gaze, hoping she would drop the subject. "So Kurt what are you going to wear for your date?" She asks, making me look over at Kurt curiously.

"You have a date?" I ask confused.

Mercedes smiles widely and nods her head, "With Sam." She informs me as my eyes widen in surprise, and a smile forms on my face. I let out a squeal of excitement and he rolls his eyes at us, but can't help but let a smile appear on his own lips at the thought of his date with Sam.

SXB

The time for glee club comes around, and I make my way down the hallway towards the choir room when I see Tina standing at her locker. She looks over at me and smiles, "Hey." She greets as I walk over to her. "What are you doing?" She asks as she turns her attention over to a book she was placing in her locker.

"I'm about to go to Glee." I reply and she looks over at me curiously.

"You're in glee?" She asks with a hint of s smirk. I just nod my head in response, frowning slightly. I had a feeling she was making fun of me. "Is it fun?" She asks, closing her locker, turning fully towards me.

"I haven't been in long, but so far it's a lot of fun. Have you thought about joining?" I ask her and she just laughs at the idea, but something in her facial expression made me believe she had actually thought about it. This gave me an idea. If I could get her in glee, maybe her and Mike could spend some more time together, and things could happen for him. "You should come and check it out. We're doing a boys against girls competition." I say, smiling widely at her.

She looks at me for a moment and then looks down at her hands, "I don't know." She says a bit unsure.

"Come on. Just one time, and if you hate it, you don't ever have to come back." I say, trying my best to convince her to join. I wasn't even sure if she could sing, but all I could think about was how happy Mike would be if I could convince her to join.

"Okay, I guess one time won't hurt." She finally says, making my smile grow wider. I grab her hand and pull her down the hallway towards the choir room. We walk inside and my eyes seek out Mike immediately. I see him on the back row talking to Finn, and the Mohawk kid. He glance over at the door and his eyes widen and a bright smile takes over his features upon seeing Tina. I can't help but giggle at him as I pull Tina over to two empty seats in front of him.

I turn around and see him smiling at the back of Tina's head lovingly, making me smirk. "Hey Mike." I greet him, making Tina turn her head to look at whom I was speaking to. "Tina this is Mike." I introduce and I see Mike swallow a lump in his throat.

"Hey, you're in my chemistry class right?" She says and he just nods at her nervously probably not remembering how to speak at the moment. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out, and he clears his throat before trying again, only getting the same result. She just giggles at him, and turns around in her chair as Mr. Shue begins speaking at the front of the room.

SXB

After glee club had ended I turn to Tina who was looking over the sheet music to the song our group was going to be singing, "So you think you're going to stay?" I ask her hopefully.

She looks up at me in thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I think I am." She confirms with a smile. I smile back at her, but let my eyes wonder behind her where I saw Mike looking over at us nervously. He looked like he was debating on walking over or not, and I couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Mike, are you leaving?" I say, giving him an excuse to walk over.

His eyes almost bulge out of his head after hearing his name, and Tina looks over at him. He walks over and clears his throat before smiling nervously, "Yeah I am." He says, nodding his head as his eyes dart between me and Tina.

Tina asks him something, and I smile at the two before turning my gaze over to Rachel and Santana who was talking on the other side of the room as Rachel gathered her sheet music from the piano. I strained my ears trying to hear their conversation, blocking out Tina and Mike, but it was no use they were too far away, and were whispering.

I let out a sigh and turn my attention back to Mike and Tina only to notice Tina no longer in sight. "Where'd she go?" I ask confused, glancing at the doorway, and around the choir room searching for the missing girl.

"She left." He says simply.

"Well did anything happen? Did you ask her out or anything?" I ask standing up from my chair.

He looks down at the ground kicking an invisible rock with his shoe, before turning his gaze up to me, "No." He says, tightening his grip on the strap of his backpack. I give him a look and shrugs his shoulders, putting his hands up in defense, "I got nervous okay?" He says defensively. I let out a sigh, but don't say anything, deciding that I couldn't talk; I got that way around Santana. "I have to get to football practice." He says before walking out of the room.

I watch him walk out and turn my gaze back to Santana and Rachel, and quickly notice we are the only three left in the room. They apparently notice also because Santana leans down and kisses Rachel softly. The shorter girl pulls back and smiles, resting her head against Santana's forehead, "I love you." She says sweetly.

Santana kisses Rachel once again before pulling back, "Love you too." She replies, before walking out of the room.

I watch Santana walk out and turn my attention over to Rachel who had her attention on the doorway that Santana had just walked out of. She pulls her gaze away from it, and finishes collecting all of her things, before turning towards me, "You want to go and get something to eat?" She asks me with a smile.

"Are you not hanging out with Santana?" I ask her curiously. I always saw the Latina over at Rachel's house if we weren't in school.

"She has cheerio's practice. Won't be done for another two hours." She says with a shrug.

"Oh." I reply simply, pulling my backpack over my shoulder, "Sure lets go." I answer her, and she nods her head in agreement, walking out of the room as I follow.

**No one's POV**

Santana makes her way out of the shower, and wraps a towel around her wet body. She walks past the row of sinks where the other cheerio's were finishing up fixing their hair and make up. Walking up to her locker she opens it up, and grabs her clothes out, placing them on the bench behind her. She turns around and starts getting dressed as she sees the other cheerio's leaving the locker room.

A few minutes later she's fully dressed and is standing in front of the mirror running a brush through her freshly dried hair. Everyone else had left, leaving her alone, which she liked. She always took way longer to shower and get dressed so that she could have some peace as she finished getting ready. She hears footsteps behind her and looks up to see Quinn's reflection in the mirror, smiling at her. "Hey." Santana says quietly. She places her brush on the cabinet and turns around to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Hi." Quinn says with a smirk. Santana smiles at her and reaches out grabbing the blonde's hand. She pulls her closer to her, and presses their bodies together. "You showered without me?" Quinn asks with a pout, playing with the Latina's hair; twirling it around her finger.

Santana lets a smirk play on her lips and she leans in pressing her lips against the blondes. "I can always shower again." She whispers against Quinn's lips. She feels the other girl smile against her lips, and captures the blonde's lips with her own once again in a passionate kiss. She walks them backwards until the stumble in one of the shower stalls.

* * *

So as always thank you guys for your review and let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Enjoy :) Thank you for all the kind reviews! You all make me so happy! :)  
**

Brittany walks out of her classroom and makes her way down the hallway to her locker. She passes Mike in the hallway talking to some of his football buddies and offers him a smile and wave as she passes. She feels the Mohawk kids eyes on her backside as she continues to walk down the hallway, and just rolls her eyes. She had heard his name was Puck, and that he was a huge player, and he probably looked at any girl that breathed. She continues her journey down the hallway where she finally approaches her locker. Dialing in the combination she successfully opens up her locker. She places her books inside and grabs a couple more out that she would need for homework tonight, and places it in her backpack.

Brittany closes her locker back, and turns on her heel walking back down the hallway headed for the front door. She passes Santana who was currently standing at her locker and stops. "Hey." She replies, making the brunette look up at her.

"Hey you." Santana replies with a smile, glancing over at the blonde. She pull her lip gloss out of her locker and turns to look in her mirror as she applies it to her pouty lips.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to get together." Brittany asks, making Santana look over at with a smirk. "I mean to study." Brittany quickly adds as a blush creeps it's way onto her cheeks. "I was going to ask you in Math, but you weren't there." She wanted to ask where the Latina had been, but she decided against it; it wasn't her business.

Santana lets a smile play on her lips as she watches the nervous blonde in front of her. She places the cap on her lip gloss and places it in her locker before turning to Brittany who had her eyes on her old converse. "I'm free tomorrow after cheerio's practice." She suggests, making Brittany look back up at her.

"Yeah, okay sounds good. Do you want to come over to my house, or do you want me coming over to yours?" Brittany asks nervously, "Or we could just go to the library…" She adds to her rambling as Santana just watches her with an amused look on her face.

"I'll just come to your house if that's okay. I already know where you live and everything." She says with a shrug. Brittany quickly nods her head in confirmation and Santana smiles. Before Santana could get out a reply a certain blonde catches her attention as she walks behind Brittany. Santana's eyes follow the girl and a sexy smirk appears on her lips as the blonde cheerio bites her lip. "Great." Santana quickly says, shaking her head, looking back at Brittany. Brittany turns her head slightly to see what had captured the Latina's attention and sees Quinn retreating down the hallway. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Santana says closing her locker, pulling Brittany's eyes away from the blonde cheerio. Brittany just nods in response as she watches Santana follow Quinn down the hallway.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow at the two girls, and watches until they're out of sight. She had a nagging feeling to follow them, but she decided against it. Santana had seemed completely sincere in her actions towards Rachel, and she needed to trust her. It wasn't as if the Latina could just stop hanging out with Quinn considering she was a cheerio. She lets out a sigh and turns in the opposite direction headed towards Chemistry.

Brittany walks into the chemistry room and sees Mike sitting at their table, looking over something in his book. She looks at the clock on the wall, making sure she wasn't late and the class hadn't already started, but sees she still had two minutes. She makes her way to the table, and sits down next to him, gazing over at him. "What are you doing?" She asks curiously, making him almost jump, unaware of her presence as Brittany giggles. "What's up?" She asks with amusement on her face as he glares over at her.

He doesn't say anything but glances over at Tina who was sitting on top of the lab table across the room talking to her lab partner; Artie. He looks back over at me, and I quickly realize what he was looking at. "I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say." He points out, making the blonde continue her confused stare. "But I didn't want to be rude, and just come sit down and not say anything to her." He adds, and Brittany just waits patiently for him to explain more. "She said hi to me and I told her I needed to finish my homework before the class started." he says, looking down ashamed.

Brittany slowly nods her head as a smirk appears on her lips, "You're such a pussy." She says with a laugh, making him glare at her. "She's a human being. You have no problem talking to me." She points out.

"Yeah, but you're you." He deadpans, making her gasp feigning hurt. "You know what I mean." He adds rolling his eyes at the blonde. "I just get so nervous around her. I have everything planned in my head and then I get within a couple feet of her and my mind goes blank." He says with a sigh, and Brittany can't help but smile at him.

"I know how you feel." She adds with her own sigh. Mike looks over at her curiously, but she quickly decides to take the subject off of herself, not wanting to get into things with Santana. "But seriously Mike, just man up and ask her out. If she does say no, you're in the same boat you are right now, so what could it hurt?" She asks with a shrug.

Mike looks over at her as he contemplates her statement, and just shrugs, "I'll try." He says with a firm nod. "But not now." He quickly adds, cowering his head back down, looking at his book. Brittany just laughs at him, and the teacher comes in ready to start the lesson.

SXB

Brittany walks into glee and sits next to Tina on the front row. She looks over at her friend, and can't help but notice the girl shaking as she rings her hands together in her lap. "You'll do fine." Brittany whispers leaning over towards the girl. Tina looks over at her and offers her a small smile that Brittany quickly returns, but much brighter.

Santana walks into the room a few minutes later and smiles at Brittany before sitting in the empty seat next to Tina. A few seconds later Rachel makes her way into the room with a goofy grin on her face as he hands run down her skirt smoothing it out. Brittany looks between her and Santana, and puts two and two together. She can't help but feel the jealously creeping up inside her, but she quickly pushes it back down as Rachel smiles at her and sits behind her.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue says, closing the door. He claps his hands together and makes his way into the middle of the room, looking out at the group, "Our newest member has a song prepared for us today." He says, smiling down at Tina, "You ready?" He asks, and just merely nods at him, "Alright take it away." He says, motioning to the floor as he steps off to the side, sitting next to the piano.

Tina slowly stands up from her chair and walks over to Brad, the pianist and hands him the sheet music. She whispers something in his ear and he nods at her with a smile. She turns around and makes her way back to the middle of the floor and stares at everyone; her legs trembling. The music begins to play, and she takes a deep breath before singing the first line.

During the performance, everyone had gotten out of their seats, dancing around Tina as she continued to sing. She had definitely loosened up throughout the song and was dancing around with us as she belted out the last few lines.

Everyone else stops singing and their movements still as Tina sings the last line of the song. The music continues playing for a second after, and everyone breaks out into cheers, praising her. "Wow!" Mr. Shue says, walking over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give it up for Tina everyone!" He shouts as everyone continues with their cheering.

Everyone starts to make their way back to their seats and Brittany sees Mike staring at Tina with a love struck expression making her smile. She walks up and sits down next to him and leans over to him, "Ask her now." She says, making his head snap around to look at her; his eyes wide. He mouths the words now, and Brittany quickly nods her head, making him swallow a lump in his throat. We both look down to Tina and see her talking to Santana, and I look back at him, and he looks pale as a ghost. "Come on!" She says pushing the back of his shoulder, "Do it!" She adds, successfully pushing him out of the chair.

He glances down at Brittany before slowly making his way over to the girl, just as Santana was walking away from her. Brittany can't help but giggle as she watches his legs trembling about ready to collapse as he approaches her. "What are you laughing at?" She hears, getting thrown from her thoughts. The blonde looks up and sees Santana standing in front of her with an amused look on her face, and her arms folded over her chest.

Brittany quickly straightens up in her chair, and swallows as she looks down embarrassed, "Nothing." She mumbles quickly. She stands up and starts gathering up her books, but still feels the Latina's eyes on her.

She turns back to the girl who was just smiling at her in amusement, "You're odd." She says with a smile, making Brittany's cheeks turn red. With that Santana turns around and picks up her bag, before making her way out of the classroom.

Brittany lets out a loud sigh and rubs her face with her hands, frustrated with herself. She always managed to make a complete fool of herself around the Latina. Shaking her had from her thoughts and her embarrassment she looks over to where Mike and Tina were, but sees them both gone. Confused she quickly gathers her things and walks out of the room, but sees no sign of them. Deciding to talk to him later, she makes her way down the hallway, but just as she turns the corner she collides with Tina, sending the girls books tumbling to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" The blonde quickly says, bending down to help her with her books.

Tina just shakes her head as the blonde hands her the books, "It's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." She says, holding out her text phone, waving it in the air, signaling she was texting while she was walking. Brittany just smiles at the girl and nods knowingly as they stand back up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, before walking past the blonde as she once again starts tapping away on her cell phone with a smile on her face. Brittany couldn't help but hope she was texting Mike, meaning things had gone in his favor.

"Hey Tina wait!" Brittany yells, making the dark hair girl turn around, looking at the blonde, waiting on her to say something else. Brittany looks down at the ground as she suddenly looses the confidence in what she was going to ask. She wanted to ask Tina about Mike, but she wasn't sure exactly how to approach the subject. Although she would consider herself friendly with Tina; she wasn't sure if they were friends, and this wasn't really her business. "I was just wondering…" She says, only shutting her mouth back, not knowing how to finish the statement.

"You want to know about Mike?" She asks with a knowing smile. Brittany looks up at her; shock written on her face as her mouth hung open slightly. She looks at the girl for a moment, but just nods her head as a blush creeps over her face. "He's really sweet, but I'm kind of dating someone." She says, making Brittany's face turn into a frown. "I know. I felt bad. He's a really good guy." She adds, and Brittany shakes her head.

"No, don't worry about it. He'll be fine." She reaffirms with a nod. Tina just smiles at her, before turning around to walk back down the hallway. Brittany can't help but sigh as she watches Tina turn the corner. She felt bad for Mike, because she had known how much he liked her, but she couldn't be angry with Tina. She just wished she would have found out that piece of information before she pressured Mike into asking her out.

Brittany walks out to the parking lot and pulls her cell phone out, quickly sending Mike a text message telling him she heard the news, and wanted to see if he was okay. She gets into her car, and almost immediately receives a text back from the boy.

**Mike (3:53 p.m) - Pride is a little wounded, but I'll survive I guess. Maybe go home and eat some ice cream and wallow in my own self pitty? **

Brittany sighs as she debates on what to text the boy back. She couldn't help but smirk at his response though as one thought kept floating through her mind.

**Sent (3:54pm) - You're such a girl ! ;) **

Satisfied with her response she throws her phone in the passengers seat and starts the car. She puts it in to drive and pulls out of the parking lot headed towards her house. Within a few minutes she pulls into her driveway, and shuts off the engine. She grabs her phone from the passenger seat and opens the text message she had gotten a few minutes ago.

**Mike (3:55pm) - It was a joke…sort of…**

Brittany smiles at the response, and pulls her lip in between her teeth as she thinks of her response.

**Sent (4:01pm) - Come over tonight. We can share a tub of ice cream and watch movies. **

Brittany looks at her message for a few moments before hitting send. She wasn't sure if that was being too forward of not. They hadn't been friends long, and she had definitely never had friends come over to her house. But she felt for the boy, and she also couldn't help but feel this was sort of her fault. She gets out of her car and pulls her backpack out as she makes her way into the house. Throwing the bag down by the front door she walks into the kitchen where she sees her mom cutting up some fruit. "Hey honey." Ashley says sweetly, looking up from her apple she was currently chopping up.

Brittany was about to respond when she feels her phone go off. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads it over, completely forgetting the fact that she had just ignored her mother.

**Mike (4:03) - Okay cool. Text me the address, and I'll be there after practice **

Brittany smiles and quickly texts him back their home address before looking up at her mother who was watching her with an amused look on her face, "Hey mom." Brittany finally says with a guilty smile. Ashley just shakes her head and smiles before looking down at her fruit. "Is it okay if I have someone come over tonight?" She asks, looking at her mom pleadingly. She hoped it was okay, considering she had already invited him.

Ashley looks up at her daughter and smiles, "Of course it's fine. Who is it?" She asks, scooping the chopped up fruit into a bowl.

"His name is Mike." Brittany replies, reaching over to steal a grape out of the bowl her mother had in her hand.

"A boy?" Her mother asks with a smirk, making Brittany roll her eyes, and internally groan. "Is he cute?" She asks sitting down next to Brittany, giving her a look that was too enthusiastic for Brittany.

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders and steals a piece of apple out of the bowl as her mother swats at her hand. The blonde successfully steals it and pops it in her mouth thought before Ashley could stop her.

SXB

Mike had come over, and after a grueling five minutes of talking to her mother, they had managed to escape upstairs to her bedroom. They had brought out two tubs of ice cream, and a few bowls of popcorn along with different types of chips.

They were about halfway into the first movie, and Brittany looked over at him, "Do you know who she is dating?" She asks suddenly, before stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. He looks over at her and just shakes his head sadly, looking back down at the ground. "Here. Eat more." She says, handing him the tub of ice cream she had previously been eating from. He smiles at her and takes it, dipping his spoon in getting a big scoop.

They turn their attention back to the movie, but after a few moments it's Mike who turns to Brittany. "What about you?" He says, making her look over at him confused. "You've been here a couple of weeks, there has to be someone you have your eye on." He says with a smirk. Her cheeks turn deep red at the question and he hopes that in the dark he couldn't see, but no such luck. "Tell me." He prompts with a grin.

Brittany grabs the other tub of ice cream and begin picking at it with my spoon. "No." She says, shaking her head with a smile on her face that said he was crazy. "There really isn't." She adds, trying her best to convince him she was telling the truth so that he would drop the subject.

"Fine." He finally says with a sigh, after eyeing her for a moment.

"Watch the movie." She commands with a smile, and he rolls his eyes but does as he is told.

SXB

Brittany walks into the school the next morning and walks down the hallway as she lets out a yawn. Mike had stayed over until really late, much to her parents disliking. They had fallen asleep and soon forgotten about the boy in their daughters room. He had ended up leaving around 2 in the morning, and it had been fun at the time, but Brittany was now regretting it, considering how tired she was.

She approaches her locker and turns the dial opening the metal door. She places her books into her locker and grabs the ones needed for her first couple of classes. She closes the door and slowly drags her way down the hallway towards her class. She walks past the choir room and stops short when she hears someone playing the piano in the room.

Curiosity getting the best of her she looks in with tired eyes and sees Santana playing with Tina sitting next to her; a smile on her lips. She tilts her head to the side in confusion, wondering why they would be in there alone together, but she soon recognizes the song was the one they were performing as a group, and figures they were just practicing more for it.

Just as she was about to turn away she sees Tina lean in closer to the Latina, and place a soft kiss on her neck, making Santana giggle. She misses a few notes on the keys before she stops playing completely and turns towards the Asian girl, pulling her into a heated kiss. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Brittany says, clearly annoyed with finding herself in this situation.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 7**

Almost 30 minutes into first period, Santana had yet to show up. Brittany was slightly happy about this though. After seeing her with Tina yesterday, she really did not want to see the Latina. She wasn't sure what she should do next. She knew she needed to of course tell Rachel, but she really didn't want to go through that again. She was really getting annoyed with being in this situation, and even more with Santana for putting her in this situation.

Brittany hears the door open and close back a few minutes later, making her look over towards the door. She sees Santana walking in, trying to calm her wild hair as she hurriedly walked to her desk, mumbling an apology to the teacher who just once again rolled her eyes at the tardy girl. "Hey." The Latina says to Brittany quickly, before taking her seat.

Brittany just glares at the back of the Santana's head as she watches the darker girl pull out her book and a spiral. Brittany knew what she had been doing, but she couldn't help but wonder as to exactly _who_ it was, Santana had been doing.

The bell rings and Brittany quickly grabs her things and walks out of the classroom avoiding all conversation with Santana. She normally waits impatiently all class period for the bell to ring so that she could get even just a few seconds of talking to Santana in. But today she wanted to be as far away from her as possible. She walks towards her next class when she bumps into Rachel in the hallway. "Hey Brittany." The smaller girl says, smiling brightly.

"Hey." Brittany says softly, looking down at the girl. She watches Rachel walk over to her locker, debating on if she should say anything. She knew that she of course should, but she was having the same dilemma as earlier. It had been hard enough to tell Rachel about Santana the first time, and she wasn't sure if she could do it once again.

She sees Santana approach Rachel before Brittany had the chance though, and continues to stand in the middle of the hallway, watching them. She sees Rachel say something to Santana and the Latina licks her lips as her eyes glance up and down the shorter girl. Santana then says something to Rachel in return making the girl smile broadly before the Latina continues her way down the hallway.

Brittany rolls her eyes as she watches Santana make her way down the hallway. She feels someone bump into her, and she turns around to see Quinn walking past her and towards Rachel with a slushy in hand.

Brittany quickly moves towards the two, but it was too late and the blonde spills the icy cold beverage onto the small girl with a laugh, before continuing her way down the hallway. Brittany clenches her fist at her sides as she walks towards Brittany, "She's seriously pissing me off." Brittany says through clenched teeth as she approaches the whimpering brunette.

"It's fine Brittany." Rachel says in a soft tone as her eyes were looking down at the ground. "I'm just going to change." She adds quietly as she grabs another shirt out of her locker.

Brittany watches as Rachel walks into the bathroom then moves her eyes down the hallway where she sees Santana and Quinn talking at the other end. Santana looks down and catches Brittany's eye who glares at her.

Santana gives the blonde a look that almost resembles guilt before looking back over at Quinn, laughing at something she had said. Brittany would have believed Santana felt guilty if she believed Santana in fact had a conscious, but she didn't. Brittany sees Quinn follow Santana's previous gaze and look over at her with a scowl on her face. Brittany quickly averts her eyes and walks into the restroom to check on Rachel.

BXS

Later that day Brittany makes her way into chemistry and sits down next to Mike with a sigh. He looks over at her and smiles, "More problems?" He asks, with a hint of a smirk. It seemed she was coming in almost every day frustrated with someone or something.

Brittany looks over at her and can't help but let out a small laugh, and a roll of her eyes, "Yeah." She breaths out with a head nod. "Y'know at my old school I was a nobody." She states, shaking her head unbelievingly. "I had zero drama because I had zero friends. Who would have thought having friends would bring you this much drama?" She asks, making him shake his head.

"I think that you choose to have drama or not." He says, making Brittany look over at him confused. "I mean I have friends, and I have no drama. Things are going to happen, Brittany. It's up to you, what you let bother you." He says as if it were really that simple.

Brittany shakes her head at the boy but smiles, "I don't think it's that simple Mike." She retorts pointedly. "I don't know, maybe I'm better off without friends. I should just go back to not speaking to anyone."

"But then you wouldn't have the pleasure of spending time with me." He says with a smile, making the blonde scoff. She looks over at him, and he just offers her a pout that eventually makes her face change from a frown to a full out smile. "See friends aren't all that bad." He says, nudging her with his elbow.

"Thanks Mike." She says sincerely, leaning over to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You always make me feel better." She admits, hooking her arm with his. Mike just smiles in response and lays his head on top of hers.

SXB

Sitting in her seat in Mr. Shuester's class, Brittany sees Tina walk down the row texting on her cell phone with a smile on her face. The Asian girl sits down in her seat; her eyes still glued to the phone as she placed her bag on the floor and finished sending the message.

Brittany rolls her eyes, knowing that she was more than likely texting Santana. She tried her best not to feel anger towards Tina, because that wasn't fair. She knew she was bias because of Mike, but Tina had no idea what was going on, and that Santana was playing her. She was just girl who liked another girl, and thought the feeling was mutual. "Hey, who ya texting?" Brittany finally asks, trying to subtly start a conversation about Santana. She knew that there was a chance Tina would tell her it was none of her business, but she was hoping they had talked enough to where she could share some things.

Tina looks up from her phone abruptly, and looks over at the blonde who had an eyebrow raised looking at her curiously. A deep blush forms on her cheeks and she tries to hide a sheepish grin, "Oh it's nobody." She replies, ducking her head down.

Brittany frowns at the answer but decides to keep prying, "Yeah? I'm guessing the person you are dating, by that smile on your face." She says, smiling brightly at the Asian. Tina looks back up at Brittany and nods her head; the shy grin still on her face as she let out a giggle. "So who are you dating by the way?" Brittany asks, trying her best to be subtle.

Tina's smile fades and she glances around the room a few times before leaning closer to the blonde. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but you can keep a secret right?" She asks, making Brittany quickly nod her head, and lean in closer also. "I'm dating Santana." She says with a huge grin, "But she isn't out to her family and stuff so we have to keep it a secret." She adds, making sure Brittany understood she was to tell nobody.

Brittany just nods her head in response, "That's kind of unexpected." She slowly, making Tina frown at her, "But it's great! If you really like her and stuff, I mean I'm sure she's great." Brittany says, forcing the words out of her mouth. The only things she cared to say about Santana at the moment were all bad.

"She is great!" Tina replies with a dream like smile, "She is one of the most caring and sweetest people I know. She's too good to me." Tina says with a small laugh as Brittany just offers her the best laugh she could muster up.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Brittany asks curiously.

Tina ignores the blonde's statement as she busily taps away on her cell phone. A few seconds later she places her phone back down on her desk and looks up at Brittany, "Sorry." She apologizes, "We haven't been together long actually, a few weeks. That's why I was curious about glee. I knew she was in it, and I was kind of thinking of joining, to be close to her." She replies, making Brittany nod her head in understanding.

SXB

Brittany walks into the kitchen and sees her mother sitting at the table, reading over a newspaper. She sits down next to the older woman, who smiles at her and places the paper on the table. "How was school?" Ashley asks, looking over at her daughter.

Brittany just shrugs as she looks down at the table, watching her finger draw invisible pictures on the wood beneath her.

"That good huh?" her mother says with a smirk. Brittany just glances up at the woman, giving her a glare before turning her attention back to her fingers that were still busily tracing shapes on the table. "What happened?" Ashley asks, this time her voice softer. She reaches out and places a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, who just sighs loudly. "Did something happen with Mike?" She asks, making Brittany shake her head.

Brittany looks up at her mother but before she could speak the doorbell rings. Ashley glances over at the front door before looking at Brittany confused. "Expecting anyone"? Ashley asks her daughter, standing up from her chair.

Brittany shakes her head, but then her eyes widen as she remembers Santana, "Shit." She mumbles, standing quickly from her seat, walking into the living room, leaving her mother behind confused. Brittany walks to the front door and opens it revealing the Latina, dressed in dark skinny jeans, a red tank, topped with a leather jacket, and aviators.

"Hey." She greets with a smile, pulling her sunglasses off her face, attaching them to her shirt. "Ready to study?" she asks, her smile never faltering from her face.

Brittany frowns at the girl in front of her. She really didn't want to hang out with Santana, but she also knew she could really use some help in that class. She also knew that if she canceled, Santana would know something was up, and wouldn't leave her alone until she told her. "Yeah, whatever." Brittany answers with a shrug. She opens the door wider letting Santana walk in, closing the door behind her.

Brittany leads Santana into the kitchen where her mother was still sat at the table. The older blonde looks up at the two girls "Hey." Ashley says, looking at the girl whom she had never seen before moving her eyes back over to her daughter.

"Mom this is Santana." Brittany introduces. "She's going to help me study." Brittany adds as she watches her mother and Santana shake hands.

Ashley immediately smiles at the girl, "Oh! That's great!" she exclaims happily. She looks over at her daughter who just rolls her eyes. "Okay well I'll get out of your way." She says, picking up her paper from the table. "Santana there are some brownies on the counter and help yourself to anything else." She says smiling brightly at the Latina.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce." Santana replies sweetly as the woman walks out of the room. She turns her attention to Brittany who had a scowl on her face, and tilts her head at the blonde, "Are you okay?" she asks confused.

Brittany inhales a deep breath and pushes herself off the counter, "Yeah, let's just do this." She says, making the shorter girl nod her head in agreement. "I'll go and get my things." Brittany says before walking out of the room to go and get her back pack.

Almost an hour later, Santana lets her pencil drop from her hand and lets out a small sigh. She stands up from her chair and walks over to the counter, grabbing a brownie from the plate. She looks back over at Brittany who was still wrapped up in one of the problems, and couldn't help but smile at the blonde as her face was scrunched up as she concentrated.

After a few minutes the blonde finally looks up catching Santana's eye, "What?" Brittany asks, slightly annoyed that the girl had been staring at her.

Santana straightens up as her face contorts into confusion, "What is your problem?" She asks confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana rolls her eyes at her response, and scoffs, "You've been a bitch to me all afternoon. What did I do?" The Latina asks, folding her arms over her chest. Brittany lets out a bitter laugh, but doesn't respond and instead turns her attention back to her work. She feels a shadow over her and looks up to see Santana standing over her, "I'm serious Brittany. What did I do?" She asks, her voice firm with a hint of anger in it.

Brittany glares up at the girl, before turning in her seat to face her, "I don't know Santana what did you do?" She asks, making Santana just roll her eyes at the girls response. She obviously didn't know otherwise she wouldn't be asking. "I saw you kiss Tina." Brittany finally says, making Santana's arms drop down to her sides as her mouth hangs open.

Santana plops down in her seat as Brittany continues to stare daggers into her. The Latina lets out a small laugh after a brief silence making Brittany look over at her confused. "How is it that I have been pulling this off for two years, and then all of a sudden you come along, and I get caught every time?" She asks with a sarcastic smile playing on her lips. Brittany doesn't answer and just continues to watch the other girl not knowing how to answer that, "I mean you caught me in the in the classroom, in the choir room, in my car, the locker room…" She says only to have Brittany look at her confused, "Okay so not every time." She says with a smirk.

"You're a pig." Brittany finally says angrily. "I had the biggest crush on you when I first met you." Brittany says with a small laugh, making Santana look over at her curiously. "I thought you were perfect." She adds, shaking her head, looking over at the Latina who was now smiling at her. "Now, I can't even stand to look at you."

Santana moves closer to the Brittany, and brushes a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling at her. Brittany knew she should pull away, she wanted to pull away, but even though she was angry at this girl, she still had the same effect on her. Whenever she was this close she seemed to lose all thought, and all motion; she was just frozen in her spot. "I liked you when I first saw you too." Santana replies sweetly as Brittany swallows hard.

Santana leans in, pressing her lips against Brittany's for a soft kiss. Brittany's entire body tenses at the action and her eyes widen as she tries to process in her head what was going on. She gets pulled from her trance when she feels Santana's tongue gliding softly across her bottom lip, wanting access. She pulls away abruptly, almost knocking Santana out of her chair. "You need to go." She says, looking down at the ground, not being able to look up at the girl.

"Britt…" Santana says, reaching out for the blonde's hand, only to have the girl snatch it away. Santana watches the other girl for a few moments, contemplating on what to do next. She wanted to stay and try and talk to her, but she knew Brittany wasn't going to have it. She knew she should probably go before Brittany started yelling at her, drawing her mother's attention to them. Santana grabs her things from the table, and shoves them into her back pack before walking out of the kitchen, and out the front door.

Brittany stands frozen in her spot; her lips still tingling from the kiss until she hears the door slam shut, pulling her from all thoughts. She slowly brings her fingers up to her lips, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest and the butterflies floating around inside her stomach.

Ashley walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where she sees Brittany standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall on the other side of the kitchen. "Britt? You okay? Did Santana already leave?" She asks, placing a soft hand on Brittany's shoulder making the blonde jump at the contact. "What's up?" her mother asks, looking at her daughter concerned.

"Nothing." Brittany says, snapping herself out of whatever trance she had been stuck in since the Latina's lips had touched her own. "Yeah, she left. We uh, finished for the day." Brittany says quickly before moving over to the table, gathering her things up.

Ashley reaches out and grabs Brittany's arm, stopping her in her frenzy, "Baby what's wrong?" Her mother asks firmly looking into her daughter's ocean blue eyes. She knew something was bothering Brittany, and she intended on getting to the bottom of whatever was the source of the girls problems were. "Talk to me." She says, her voice softer than before.

Brittany lets out a sigh, and looks down at the floor briefly, "Mom, really I'm fine." She assures the woman, who just gives her a wary look, "I'm really just tired from school and then the extra studying with Santana." She says, before taking a step forward giving her mother a hug. "Call me when dinner is ready?" she asks, pulling away slightly.

Ashley looks at Brittany hesitantly, but nods her head in agreement, making Brittany smile and kiss her mother on the cheek, before walking upstairs to her room.

Sorry it's been so long! If you're still reading and you still like it let me know please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy!**

Brittany sat in her math class, staring at the back of Santana's head. She still hadn't quite processed in her mind what had happened last night. Santana had kissed her; that was something she had been wanting to happen since she had first seen the Latina, and now that it had, she'd rejected her.

She honestly could not fathom how she had rejected Santana; the girl she had a mad crush on. She was actually quite proud of herself for doing so, but wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it once again. Which is why she made sure to almost be late to first period, so that she wouldn't have time to talk to Santana before the teacher began speaking.

Santana had turned around to say something to her as soon as she had sat down, but the teacher interrupted her before she could get a word out. The rest of class, Brittany's mind had been stuck on the girl in front of her.

Later the bell rings, bringing Brittany from all her thoughts as she students around her quickly jump out of their seats. Brittany hurriedly grabs her things, stuffing them into her bag, trying to get out of the classroom as fast as she could.

She quickly stands up and throws her bag over her shoulder. Looking down at Santana who was still placing things in her bag, she quickly made a run for the door.

She had almost made it to the door when she feels a hand grip tightly to her wrist, causing her to stop, and turn around. She meets the dark eyes of Santana looking at her with a smile. "Hey." Santana says, not letting go of the blonde's arm in fear that she'd run away.

"Hi." Brittany says simply, trying to look annoyed, or pissed off, although she wasn't; as much as she wanted to be.

Santana suddenly breaks her gaze from Brittany, and looks down at the white floor beneath her, "I was wondering, if you wanted to study again…or something." Santana asks softly with a small shrug.

Brittany looks at her curiously for a minute, wondering why she was acting the way she was. If Brittany knew any better she'd say the Latina was nervous; but that was not a trait Santana Lopez had. Did she? "Um, I don't think so." Brittany finally answers, shocking herself and apparently Santana also.

The Latina looks up at Brittany, meeting her eyes. Santana had another look in her eyes that Brittany had never seen there. She looked confused, and a little afraid. Brittany figured she never had been told no, and wasn't sure what to do next. "Oh." She finally says simply, looking down at the ground, kicking her shoe against the floor. Santana drops Brittany's hand, and the blonde just nods her head slowly before turning to walk out. "Well, maybe we could just hang out?" Santana asks quickly, making Brittany stop once again.

The blonde doesn't turn around completely, but turns her head to the side glancing over at the Latina, "I don't think that's a good idea." She says once again surprising herself at being able to say no to this girl so many times. Before letting Santana respond, Brittany quickly walks out of the room, leaving the girl behind.

SXB

Brittany opens up her locker, but before she could place anything inside it gets slammed shut, making her almost jump out of her skin. She looks at the tanned hand placed flatly on her locker and follows the arm until she meets Santana's angry eyes. "What the hell is your problem?" The Latina asks her, making Brittany look at her incredulously.

"My problem?" She scoffs, turning away from Santana. She pries the tanned hand off of her locker and opens it up once more, hoping Santana would just leave her alone, although she knew that wouldn't happen.

Santana folds her arms over her chest and moves to the opposite side of Brittany to where she wasn't hidden by the locker door. "Are you made that I kissed you?" She asks, only to get no response, "Because I know you liked it." She adds with a smug look on her face.

Brittany turns to Santana just to roll her eyes at the Latina, before turning back to her locker. Was she really that cocky? Brittany had known the Latina was confident no doubt, but she was starting to see the girls true colors, and wasn't sure how she felt about them. Who was she to tell her if she liked it or not?

"Come on, just come to breadstix with me. It won't kill you." Santana says, dipping her head lower to try and get eye contact with Brittany whose eyes were looking at the floor. "You may even have fun." She says with a growing smile.

Brittany lets out a sigh and picks her head up, turning towards Santana, who looked at her hopefully. "No." The blonde says simply, making the smile quickly fade from the Latina's lips just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What?" Santana asks incredulously as she follows Brittany who had began walking away from her. "You said you liked me!" Santana shouts, making Brittany turn around abruptly, glancing from side to side making sure nobody was listening to the ranting Latina.

"I _did_ like you." Brittany corrects giving Santana a cold look. "Until I found out what a pig you really are." She adds, before whipping her head around, continuing her way down the hall away from Santana.

SXB

Brittany marches into the chemistry once again, fuming. Mike just turned in his chair, giving her a smile, ready to start their days therapy session. He really felt he should be getting paid for this. "What happened?" He in a mocking tone with a small laugh, earning a glare from the blonde. "I'm sorry." He says says sincerely, "Really, what's wrong?" He asks, know truly interested in what had his friend so upset.

Brittany lets out a long sigh, and lies her head down on the counter, trying to collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure where to start or what to tell Mike, but she had to tell someone what was going on, and she definitely couldn't talk to Rachel. But she also had yet to tell Mike she was bisexual and she wasn't sure how he would take it. This was a small town in Ohio, and there weren't many gay people.

"Britt?" He asks, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Talk to me." He says, his voice soft and comforting.

Brittany shakes her head, trying to clear the fog, and looks up at him, "It's Santana." She says with a sigh, making him nod his head, letting her know he was listening. "She's dating one of my best friends, but she also has two other girls on the side. Possibly more I don't know." She says, the frustration evident in her voice.

"So why don't you just tell your friend what's going on?" He asks confused, as if this problem wasn't all that hard to figure out.

Brittany offers him a small smile, but frowns as she continues, "I have. The first time I caught Santana, I told her. She was angry and confronted Santana, but they worked things out, and now it's happening again. But that's not even my problem. Santana is now trying to date me." She adds, making his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"And she knows that you know she's dating your best friend?" He asks, making Brittany just nod her head in conformation. "She has balls." He says with a smirk, only earning a glare from Brittany. "Sorry." He mutters quickly, averting his eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Brittany says a little louder than she should have, earning a few looks from fellow students, and a glare from the teacher who had just recently come in and told them to start on their lab.

Mike offers the teacher an apologetic smile before grabbing a beaker, making it look like they were working. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? Tell her no." He says as if again, this was simple. "You don't like her do you?" He asks, giving her a sideways glance.

"No." Brittany says a little too quickly, making him turn fully to look over at her. He gives her a knowing look and Brittany tries holding her ground, but crumbles and lets out a sigh. "I did like her I admit." She confesses making him nod his head. "But I don't anymore, not after seeing how she treats girls."

"Okay, so again just tell her no." He says with a shrug, while he pours something red into the empty beaker.

"She won't give up though. I told her no like 3 times already." She states, running her fingers through her blonde hair, frustrated.

Mike was just about to respond, but gets cut off as he feels someone beside him. Both Mike and Brittany turn their attention to Tina who was standing in front of their lab table, smiling at them. "Hey guys." She greets with a small awkward wave.

"Hi Tina." Mike squeaks out, dropping the beaker in his hand, but catching it quickly before it had time to spill out. Her eyes widen but she smiles in relief, seeing him catch it and he gives her an awkward laugh, as Brittany just sits back watching the exchange, amused.

"Could me and Artie borrow this thermometer? You guys have two, and we don't have one. You must have somehow gotten ours." She states, holding up said object.

Mike just awkwardly nods at her, and she smiles, before walking back over to her table.

Brittany looks over at Mike and can't help but laugh at the lovestruck expression on his face. Upon hearing her though, he quickly turns his head to her, giving her a hard glare, trying to cover up the blush on his cheeks. "You've got it so bad." She says, with an smutted smile.

"Shut up, or I'll fail us." He mumbles simply, before continuing work on their lab. Brittany just lets out a laugh, shaking her head at her friend.

BXS

Later at lunch, Brittany sat at her usual table, listening to Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel go on and on about Kurt and Sam. She had to admit, they were adorable and she really was happy for Kurt, but she just couldn't seem to be in a good mood, no matter how much she tried. She couldn't get her thoughts off of Santana.

She hated herself for still liking Santana so much, after everything the Latina had done, but she couldn't seem to get her out of her mind, no matter how much she wanted to. The image of the gorgeous Latina, was firmly implanted in Brittany's brain like a tattoo, and would take more than lasers to remove it.

She gets thrown out of her thoughts when said Latina starts walking towards them. Brittany sits up straighter in her seat and she feels her heart begin pounding in her chest as Santana got closer. She couldn't possibly be coming to talk to her in front of Rachel could she?

Brittany found herself subconsciously fixing her hair as Santana got closer and couldn't fathom why she had done that. She quickly removed her fingers from her hair and placed them in her lap, mentally slapping herself.

Santana approaches their table finally and throws a piece of paper in Rachel's lap before walking away once again.

Brittany's shoulders slump forward in slight disappointment that the girl hadn't spoken to her, which again makes Brittany mentally slap herself. She shouldn't want Santana speaking to her, she should be happy she didn't even give her a second look, but she wasn't, and she hated herself for that; no she hated Santana for that.

Brittany pulls herself out of her thoughts and looks over at Rachel who had unfolded the paper and was now reading over it with a smile on her face. "What's it say?" Brittany asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

Rachel looks up at Brittany briefly throwing her a look, before looking back down at the note. She folds the paper back neatly, and places it in her purse before standing up from the table. "I need to go to my locker before class." She lies, terribly. Everyone at the table saw through the lie, but nobody asked. They just nodded their heads and watched her walk away.

Brittany wanted to jump up and follow her, to ask her what the note had said, but she knew it wasn't her business, and even more so she didn't want to know because she shouldn't care what the note said. It shouldn't bother her that it probably told Rachel to meet Santana somewhere so they could get in a quickie. She didn't like Santana; Santana was a pig. This did not bother her. At all.

SXB

Brittany walks out of her next class and sees Rachel walking in her direction, fixing her messy hair. The blonde clenches her fist at her sides, and closes her eyes, trying her best to contain herself. She couldn't let this get to her. Rachel was her friend, and she _did_ _not_ like Santana.

Brittany quickly turns away from Rachel, facing the lockers, dialing in her combo, hoping ton avoid any conversation with the girl. She knew she couldn't be mad at Rachel, but that didn't mean it was easy to talk to her at the moment. She was still figuring things out.

Once Rachel had walked past her, she lets out a sigh, and continues her way down the hall, stopping when she sees Santana emerge from the janitors closet with a smug smile on her face as she too begins fixing her hair.

She watches the brunette make her way over to her locker where two cheerio's were standing. The Latina opens her locker and starts up a conversation with the two girls as she goes through her things.

Brittany marches over to the girl, her anger getting the best of her, and slams the locker door shut, causing Santana to jump slightly at the noise. The other two cheerio's are quickly behind Santana, throwing daggers with their eyes at Brittany.

"Give me a minute." Santana finally says, giving the two girls a sideways glance. The girls look skeptically at her before glaring once again at brittany, and turning to walk down the hallway. "what the hell is your problem?" Santana asks, folding her arms over her chest.

"You think flaunting you and Rachel's relationship in front of me, is going to make me jealous, and make me realize I want to be with you, and just come running back to you?" Brittany asks angrily, flailing her arms around as she spoke. "Well, it's not going to work!" Brittany says firmly, mirroring Santana as she folds her arms over her chest.

Santana lets her arms fall down to her side, and smiles softly at Brittany, "I am not trying to make you jealous Brittany." She says in a surprisingly calm voice. "You said no to me. I get it, you don't want to be with me. I can't make you." She says with a shrug, turning back towards her locker.

Brittany watches as Santana once again dials in her combo, opening the locker up again to grab her things. The blonde lets out a scoff, and places her hands on her hips as she continues to watch Santana place books into her backpack. "Yeah, right Santana. I'm not stupid! You come in to the cafeteria where you know I'll be with her and you give her a stupid note right in front of me, then you both come out of the janitors closet fixing yourselves right in front of me! I know what you're doing and it won't work!" Brittany repeats, giving Santana a challenging look. She knew she had her and there was nothing Santana could say to get herself out of the situation.

Santana gently closes her locker before turning her attention back to Brittany, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Really? Because by the way you are reacting, I'd say it's working perfectly." She says with a smirk, before brushing past a speechless Brittany.

Let me know what you think as always! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Again, just finished writing and haven't proof read! Figured I should get it up ASAP so sorry for mistakes!**

Brittany sits quietly in her seat as she nervously twirls her pencil around in her hand. She was watching as the teacher passed out their latest tests, and she was nervous to see her results. The last test she had aced for the first time in her life, and that was all thanks to the help from Santana. But on this test, Santana hadn't helped her and she was nervous to see the results.

The teacher walks down their row and hands Santana her of course aced test, before placing the paper faced down on Brittany's desk. Brittany grabs the paper and quickly turns it over, looking at the grade. She lets out a loud sigh as the red mark stares back at her.

"Oh, didn't do so well huh?" She hears Santana's voice ask her, making her move her eyes up from the test to meet brown orbs staring at her. "Looks like you could use some more help." She says with a smirk.

Brittany stares at the Latina for a few more seconds before unzipping her bag, and stuffing the paper away. "Maybe." Brittany says quietly, folding her arms over her chest. "But not from you." She replies harshly, meeting Santana's eyes once again.

Santana visibly winced at Brittany's words, but quickly brushed it off, letting her signature scowl appear on her face. "Whatever. Fail if you want, I don't care." Santana replies before getting up and walking out of the classroom. The teacher gives her a confused look, but knows better than to question Santana. She's had teachers get fired before, and she didn't want to be added to that list.

SXB

After leaving the classroom, Santana stormed outside the school, making her way out to the football field, where she knew nobody would be. She makes her way under the bleachers where she sees someone sitting on the grass underneath, smoking.

She walks over to the boy and sits down next to him as he passes her the joint. Silently Santana takes the joint and takes a hit from it before passing it back over to him. "What are you doing out here Puck?" She asks, after a brief silence between the two of them.

He just simply shrugs his shoulders, taking another hit from the joint, and passing it back to her. "Didn't feel like going to English." He says simply as she just nods in response. "What about you?" He asks, turning to look at her as she was taking another hit from the rapidly decreasing joint. "Girl problems?" He asks with a smirk, after realizing she wasn't going to answer him.

"Not your business." She replies sharply, not looking over at him.

Puck reaches over and snatches the joint away from the Latina, receiving a glare, but brushes her off and places it to his lips. "Come on Santana, don't make me get all mushy." He says, looking over at her, but she still had her gaze straight ahead. "You know you can talk to me. You're my best friend." He says softly, averting his gaze down to the ground.

Santana turns her head to finally look at the boy, and can't help but let out a small laugh. "You're so soft." She says, shaking her head, making him look up at her and glare hard.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to help." He mumbles angrily, looking back down at the ground as he takes another hit.

Santana smiles at him and reaches over taking the joint back from him, "I know you were." She replies, moving her gaze back out to the grassy field in front of them.

"I wouldn't blame you, if you were having girl troubles. I mean I don't see how you have 3 girlfriends. Sounds exhausting." He says, stretching his feet out in front of him, and leaning back on his elbows. "I mean, I sleep around with different girls, but actual relationships with 3 of them? I couldn't do it." He says, looking back over at Santana, who had a small smile on her face.

"I'm not in it just for the sex. I actually do like them all, I just don't feel like I should have to commit myself to one." She says with a shrug, as she takes one last hit on the small joint, before throwing it in the grass. "But whatever, I don't want to talk about my love life, how is yours?" She asks, turning towards him.

A smug smile appears on his face, and he just shrugs, "Do you even have to ask?" He says, looking over at her, making her roll her eyes. "Hooked up with this smokin' red head last night." He says, making her smile, and nod her head in approval.

"So who is your next victim?" She asks with a smirk, as she copies his position and lies back on her elbows.

Puck lets out a chuckle as a sly grin appears on his face, "I wouldn't say victim." He says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. "But i'm not sure yet. I've had my eyes on someone for a little while, but I haven't made a move yet. She's different than other girls. She's going to be hard, and I don't know if I want to waste the time." he says with a sigh, making Santana smirk.

"Hard? I thought you were the mighty Puckasorous, and could get anyone?" She says, lowering her voice, trying to mock him.

Puck reaches over and pushes Santana slightly, making her laugh, and catch her balance steadying herself. "I can, but she's not easy like the others. She's one of those who wants romance and shit, and honestly, she's hot, but she's not that hot." He says with a shrug.

"Who is it?" Santana asks out of curiosity, looking over at her best friend.

Puck looks thoughtful for a few moments before shrugging, "Not sure." He says making her scoff at him, and shake her head. "What? I was distracted! I mean this girl has a banging body. Her ass…." He trails off, getting lost in his own thoughts of the girl. Santana nudges him after a few moments, snapping him from his gaze and he lets out a small chuckle. "It's that new girl. The blonde." He says, hoping she could figure out who she was.

"Brittany Pierce?" Santana asks, sitting up quickly, looking over at Puck, who just shrugged in response.

"Maybe." He says distantly, "Like I said I was a little too distracted to catch her name." He adds with yet another smirk, as he seemed to go back into his trance, thinking about her. He quickly gets pulled out of the trance though as Santana slaps him on the back of the head. "What the hell?" He asks, confused, grabbing the back of his head with his hand.

"If you talk to her-No if you as much as look at her again; I will kick your ass. Do you understand?" Santana threatens, getting right in his face, poking his chest with her index finger.

Puck looks at her confused but puts his hands up in defense, leaning away from the angry Latina, "Okay." He says; eyes wide, as Santana backs away from him, seemingly cooling down after his submission.

Puck lets out a laugh, making Santana snap her head around to look at him with a hard glare, "What?" She asks, in a low threatening tone.

"Do you like her or something?" He asks with an amused look on his face. He had seen Santana worked up plenty of times, but over some girl like this, and he had to admit it was pretty hilarious. "You know all you have to do is tell me, and I'll back off. You know I honor the code." He tells her seriously, as she moves her gaze back to the field.

Santana says quiet, not wanting to answer him, hoping he would just get the hint and drop it, although he knew she probably didn't have that much luck. She feels Pucks eyes on her and gives him a side glance, and sees him staring at her with knowing eyes, and a sly grin on his face. He wasn't giving up until she admitted it. "I like her okay." She finally sighs in annoyance.

Puck smiles at his best friend, but decides to spare her and doesn't make any jokes. He knew she didn't do feelings, and she definitely didn't like to talk about them. He knew when to stop. "Okay, but I'm not sure if you can handle 4 girls." He says, jokingly.

"I know…" She sighs, looking down at the grass beneath her, playing with the strands of grass with her fingers.

Puck just looks over at her confused by her admission. He knew he couldn't handle that many girlfriends, but Santana had been mastering it forever, and he was surprised she had just admitted to not being able to handle it. "Did Santana Lopez just admit to having too many girls?" He asks with a smirk.

Santana looks up giving him an unimpressed look, making him laugh. "I can handle four girlfriends, just fine." She says, matter of fact. "I've done it plenty of times." She adds, making him look over at her, waiting on her to continue and explain her contradicting comments. "She's just different, I-" She starts, but gets interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

Santana pulls the phone out of her bag, and looks at the screen before, opening up the text message. "Who is it?" He asks, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, and bringing it to his lips.

"Quinn, she wants me to meet her." Santana replies, as she taps away on her phone, responding to the blonde. "I'll see you later." She says, once she had finished, and placed the phone in her bag.

Puck lights his cigarette and watches Santana stand up and throw her bag over her shoulder, "Good luck." He says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, making her roll her eyes, but smile before walking away from him.

SXB

Brittany walks through the cafeteria, and gets into the lunch line, waiting patiently as the ladies served all the students. She feels someone tap her on the shoulder, making her turn around where she sees Santana standing behind her with a smile.

"Hey." Santana greets cheerfully, as Brittany just stares at her with a blank expression. "I think it's your turn." Santana says after a few seconds of the two girls just staring at one another.

Brittany turns around to see the lunch lady staring at her annoyed, waiting on her get her tray of food. "Oh sorry." She replies sheepishly, taking a few quick steps, grabbing the tray from the women. Brittany looks behind her where she sees Santana grabbing her own tray, and the blonde frowns at her, "What are you doing?"

"Getting lunch?" Santana replies with a shrug, before grabbing a bottle of water from one of the lunch ladies with a smile.

"No, are you like following me?" Brittany asks, before turning her gaze away from Santana to continue walking down the line towards the register.

Santana smirks at her, but shakes her head, "What? I can't get lunch?" She asks, once again trying to play it off as no big deal. Brittany was about to reply to the Latina, but got cut short when she reached the cashier, who totaled up her lunch. "Here I got it." Santana says, handing the woman money, before Brittany even had a chance to pull her cash out of her pocket.

Brittany looks over at the Latina who smiles sweetly at her before rolling her eyes, and walking out of the line, towards her normal table. She knew Santana wouldn't follow her there, with Rachel. Even if she did, she wanted be able to really talk to her, unless she was just plain stupid, which Brittany knew she wasn't.

"Britt! wait!" Santana yells, pulling on the blonde's arm before she could reach her table. Brittany rolls her eyes, but turns around, facing Santana giving her an annoyed look, but letting her know she was listening. "I just wanted to apologize." Santana says, averting her gaze down the the floor.

Brittany could definitely tell Santana wasn't used to apologizing, and she was also confused as to what exactly Santana was apologizing for. "And you're sorry for?" She asks, giving Santana a curious look.

Santana takes in a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling with the action, before moving her gaze back up to the blonde, "I don't know." She says quietly with a slight shrug. Brittany could definitely tell she was super uncomfortable, and wasn't really sure what to say at this point, "For kissing you I guess." She adds, making Brittany nod her head slowly, "I mean I don't regret it, but I never wanted you to be mad at me." She admits, moving her gaze back down to the ground.

"It's fine. We can just forget it okay?" Brittany asks, making Santana look back up at her, studying her face for a few seconds.

"Yeah, okay." Santana replies with a nod. "So we're okay?" The Latina asks hopefully.

Brittany studies Santana for a few minutes before shaking her head, "Santana I'm not just mad at you for kissing me. I just don't like the way you treat girls, and I don't want to date you. You have to just accept that." Brittany says, before turning to walk away from Santana.

Santana watches Brittany walk away, and sit down at her table next to Mercedes. She sees Rachel look past Brittany and catch her eyes, giving her a curious look. Santana just brushes her off and walks in the other direction sitting down next to Quinn and the other Cheerio's.

"Hey baby." Quinn whispers, into Santana's ear, leaning over to the Latina.

Santana feels Quinn's hand on her knee, and she looks up at the blonde, giving her the best smile she could muster. "Hey." She replies simply, before looking down at her tray of food.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks, looking at her girlfriend in concern, as Santana just started pushing around the food on her tray with her fork. Santana just shakes her head, not voicing her response, and Quinn frowns. "Maybe I could make you feel better?" She whispers into Santana's ear, in a low husky voice.

Santana feels a shiver go up her spine at the blonde's words, and she looks up, to look over at Quinn, but meets Brittany's eyes from across the room. Brittany frowns at her, and quickly averts her eyes, saying something to Mercedes, trying to act as if she hadn't been staring at the Latina.

"Maybe later." Santana mumbles, resting her head on her hand as she continued, pushing her food around the tray, making Quinn's frown deepen.

SXB

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and Brittany stood up from her seat, grabbing her tray. She makes her way over to the trash can and dumps the leftover contents in the trash can and places the empty tray on top, before turning around almost colliding into Rachel. "Oh, hey." Brittany says, placing her hand over her heart that had picked up in speed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel says, as Brittany just nods her head. The blonde walks past her and out the cafeteria and Rachel follows her, "What were you talking to Santana about?" She asks, making Brittany stop suddenly and turn towards her friend.

"We were just talking about some math stuff, why?" She lies quickly. She mentally pats herself on the back for being able to come up with a lie so quickly, and pull it off. Normally she was terrible at lying and could never get away with it, but Rachel seemed to buy it because she hadn't said another word.

Brittany continues walking and feels Rachel following her, but she decides not to comment on it. She approaches her locker and dials in the combo as Rachel leans up against the one next to her.

Brittany gives her a side glance, and sees the shorter girl looking down in through, ringing her hands together. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was having an internal battle with herself, "Are you okay?" Brittany asks, turning her head to look fully at her friend.

"Yeah." Rachel answers quickly, looking up at Brittany, giving her a smile that Brittany knew was fake. Brittany decided not to comment once again, and just nodded turning back to her locker. "It's just Santana's been acting weird lately." Rachel blurts out, making Brittany's motions once again stop.

"Different how?" Brittany asks, turning her whole body towards Rachel, now invested in the conversation.

Rachel looks back down at her hands and opens her mouth to speak but soon closes it back not knowing what to say. "I don't know." She finally says, defeatedly. "She's just been distant, and she doesn't seem happy lately. I'm trying, but nothing i seem to do makes her happy anymore." She says, looking back up at Brittany as tears begin forming in her big brown eyes.

Brittany studies Rachel's face as she swallows a lump in her throat. She wasn't exactly sure why Santana had been acting the way that she had been, but she was pretty sure she had a good idea. And she was pretty sure it was because of her. She hated the idea of being the reason Rachel was so upset. "Rachel, I don't know what's going on with Santana, but I do know it isn't you." Brittany says, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You don't?" Rachel asks, unsure, looking hopefully into Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"Of course not Rach. You're an amazing person, and she cares about you." Brittany says, making Rachel smile. "She's probably just on her period or something." Brittany adds with a shrug, and a smirk making Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Thank you." Rachel says sincerely, drying her eyes before the tears could run out and ruin her makeup.

"We should get to class." Brittany says, making Rachel nod in agreement. They turn to make their way to their next class, but get stopped when Santana steps in front of them.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Santana asks, in a quiet voice, confusing Brittany, and scaring Rachel. Santana actually seemed like she was nervous or unsure of herself right then, and that was something that you did not see often. Santana was the most confident person in the school.

Rachel looks over to Brittany who gives her a small smile before turning back to Santana, "Yeah of course." She says with a head nod, before following Santana down the hallway.

Brittany watches them until they turn the corner out of sight. She inhales deeply, hoping whatever was happening wasn't too bad.

Santana pulls Rachel into an empty classroom, and shuts the door behind them, before turning back to face Rachel who was staring at her nervously. "What's going on Santana?" Rachel asks in a small voice. She knew Santana wasn't bringing her here for a quickie, and she knew whatever it was probably wasn't good.

"I think we should break up." Santana says after an agonizing silence, looking up to meet Rachel's shocked and hurt eyes….

Let me know what you think! :) And thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me! They inspire me to write faster!


	10. Chapter 10

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Okay so I made a twitter account where I'll be posting updates on my stories such as when they should be up, and also I'll be asking you guys questions, on what you think should happen in the stories! Along with some small tidbits of the newest chapter like sneak peaks! If you're interested follow me! :) **The link is http:/twitter. com/#!/H3ATH3RMICH3LL3 with out the space!**

Brittany walks through the front doors of McKinley High, and makes her way down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice everyone around her was acting strange. The usually noisy hallway's were filled with people but it was almost dead silent, all that could be heard were a few hushed whispers.

She continues down the hallway, making her way towards her locker, glancing at the people lining them, who seemed to be hiding in their lockers, or huddled up against them, trying not to be seen. She passes a couple of girls who were covered in slushy; tears streaming down their faces.

Brittany spots Rachel with her head stuck up inside her locker, and scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, walking over to her, "Rachel, what is going on?" Brittany asks, making the small brunette almost jump out of her skin. "What's wrong?" Brittany asks, concerned as Rachel moves her eyes frantically around the hallway, before landing on Brittany.

"Quinn is on a rampage." She states quietly, once again moving her eyes around the hallway, looking out for the blonde cheerleader as if she was going to appear out of nowhere and kill her or something.

Brittany shakes her head in confusion, "Why?"

"Nobody knows." Rachel says simply, "But she is ordering slushies left and right, and she's yelling at everyone more than usual. She's already made two kids go home crying, and it's not even first period yet." The brunette says with scared eyes, making Brittany's eyes widen in shock. It was true Quinn was always a bitch, but this sounded even worse than usual.

"Has she gotten you yet?" Brittany asks worriedly. She knew Rachel was one of her usual targets even on a good day, so she didn't even want to imagine what Quinn would do to her on a bad day.

"No." Rachel says shaking her head, "I've been hiding all morning, but it's only a matter of time." She replies with a sigh. Brittany just nods silently, and watches Rachel rummage through her locker, "I really don't need this today, I'm already having a crappy day." She adds sadly.

"What happened?" Brittany asks concerned.

Rachel turns to Brittany and moves her gaze down to the ground before answering quietly, "Santana broke up with me." She says, making Brittany gasp, and her eyes widen. "I don't know what I did wrong. I mean she said it wasn't me, but I don't know what else it could have been." She adds, as tears begin forming in her eyes.

Brittany felt her heart break watching the smaller girl in front of her. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest because apart of her felt like this had something to do with herself.

Brittany opens her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a sound out someone else's voice fills the air, "Ru Paul. Tweedle dumb." Quinn greets, making them both turn to look at her, Rachel subconsciously moving behind Brittany.

"You shouldn't talk to us like that, we did nothing to you." Brittany says, folding her arms over her chest staring coldly at the blonde cheerleader. "I get your pissed off or something, for whatever reason, but you can't take it out on us." She adds, glaring at the other blonde.

"Oh I can't?" Quinn asks with a smirk, making Brittany shake her head firmly. Quinn snaps her fingers and immediately there are two more cheerio's beside her; shushes in hand.

Brittany and Rachel's eyes widen and the brunette moves even further behind the blonde trying to protect herself. "Quinn you don't have to do this. Bullying people with not make you feel better. It won't make your problems disappear." She says, and Quinn just nods her head along as if she were listening but her face was telling a different story.

Quinn looks to the cheerio's behind her and gives them a nod, and before Brittany or Rachel could do anything they felt cold ice splash their faces. "Really, because I have to say, that _did_ make me feel better." Quinn says with a chuckle, before turning, and walking down the hallway.

Brittany stood there frozen, arms out to her side, mouth gaped open as Rachel just sighed behind her, and pulled out two extra shirts from her locker. "Come on Britt." Rachel says, pulling on the blonde's arm, who was still frozen trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Brittany snaps out of her trance, feeling Rachel's arm on hers, and quickly turns to follow her into the bathroom. Brittany blindly makes her way over to the sink, waving her arms around, trying to locate the porcelain object. "Oh my god it burns!" She shouts, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, wiping at them furiously with her hands.

"It'll stop." Rachel says gently, handing the girl a wet paper towel. "Wash them out with this, rubbing at them isn't going to do anything." She informs the tall blonde, who gratefully takes the wet towel.

Brittany turns and opens her eyes squinting at her reflection in the mirror; her eyes bloodshot from the syrup. She lets out a frustrated sigh, and begins to wipe away the blue syrup from her face. "This is going to stain my hair." She says with a pout, trying to wipe her bangs clean to no avail. "This sucks." She adds with a huff, looking over at Rachel who was silently cleaning herself off.

"You get used to it." Rachel says casually, before tossing the used paper towel in the trash can, "But yes it does." She adds, turning towards the blonde who was scrubbing furiously at her shirt, trying to wipe the blue stain off of it. "You can borrow one of my shirts." She says, holding out a blue sweater to the girl.

Brittany lets go of her shirt, and lets her hands fall to her sides with a sigh, before turning to Rachel, "Thanks." She replies defeated. She grabs the sweater and makes her way into the stall to change as Rachel does the same in the one next to her.

SXB

Santana walked into her math class that morning and frowned with she was meant with the empty seat that normally would occupy Brittany. Which meant Brittany hadn't gotten there yet. She makes her way to her seat and sits down with a sigh, waiting patiently for the blonde girl.

She needed to talk to her about everything. She had just left talking to Tina, and she had broken up with her also. She wasn't sure why this girl made her feel the way it did, but if she was being honest, it scared her. She had never cared about anyone enough to not go out of her way to please her and to make sure she was happy. And she had definitely never met anyone who had made her break it off with all other girls.

A few minutes later she sees Brittany walk in the door and walk towards her. Santana couldn't help but let her lips form into a smirk looking the blonde over. Once Brittany had sat down in her seat, Santana spins around to face her, "Is that a pony on your sweater?" She asks, trying to hold back a laugh.

Brittany looks up at the smirking Latina, and glares at her, "Yes, it's Rachel's." Brittany says with a nod, making Santana look at her confused. Brittany knew she was wondering why she was wearing Rachel's sweater. She also noticed a flicker of jealously in the Latina's eyes, "Quinn shlushied me this morning and she let me borrow it." Brittany explains.

She wasn't really sure why she had felt the need to explain herself to Santana. Okay well she knew why she felt the need to explain, but she hadn't herself for feeling that way. She didn't want Santana to have this effect on her anymore, she wanted to be over her. But she couldn't help but notice the jealousy in Santana's eyes. As if she was thinking her and Rachel were together or something, and that wasn't the case. Although if that was the case, Santana didn't have a right to know; it wasn't her business, and she definitely didn't have the right to care.

"Why?" Santana asks, her eyes widening, and her voice raising slightly in pitch.

Brittany couldn't help but feel her stomach flip as she watched Santana flare up in anger. She was being protecting, and Brittany couldn't help but be swooned. "She's on a rampage, and I feel like you know why." Brittany says pointedly, making Santana avert her gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says with a shrug, before turning back around in her seat, not wanting to talk to the blonde anymore. She wasn't sure what happened to her around Brittany, but she definitely wasn't her confident self.

"Why did you break up with Rachel?" Brittany asks, leaning forward on her desk, talking into Santana's ear.

The brunette turns her head slightly to the side, glancing at Brittany, "Why do you care?" She asks, her voice more accusing and curious rather than angry.

"I don't care." Brittany says a little too quickly, making Santana smirk, and turn fully towards her as the blonde sat back in her seat. "I mean I do." The blonde adds just as quickly, "Because of Rachel." She says with a firm nod, her voice slowing down to her normal pace. "She's my best friend, and she's upset." Brittany says matter of fact.

Santana just rolls her eyes, and shakes her head, "I think she'll be just fine." She says matter of fact.

"She really liked you Santana." Brittany counters, her voice softening. Santana shakes her head once again, but doesn't comment, making Brittany look at her slightly annoyed. "You broke up with Quinn also right?" She states more so than asks Santana.

"Yes." Santana says with a firm head nod. "I broke up with all of them."

Brittany couldn't help but be slightly shocked that Santana had broken it off with all of her girlfriends. She also couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride, because she was pretty sure it had something ton do with her, "Why?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at Santana.

The Latina looks up at her, before moving her gaze down to the desk, suddenly getting nervous. She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it back and moves her gaze slowly back up at the blonde who was staring at her intently. "Okay class, let's get started." they both hear, making Brittany look up and Santana turn around in her seat, silently thinking him for having such good timing.

Almost an hour later the class was over, and Brittany begins packing up all of her things. She feels a shadow over her, and looks up to see Santana standing over her.

Brittany averts her gaze away from the Latina and finishes packing up her things before standing up, meeting Santana eye level; a few inches away from her face. Her eyes move between dark brown orbs a few times before briskly, brushing by her.

"Brittany!" Santana calls, grabbing the blonde's arm before she could get much further. Brittany turns around to face Santana, looking at her expectantly, waiting on her to speak, but the Latina said nothing. "Could I walk you to class?" She finally asks nervously, fiddling with her hands.

Brittany sighs dramatically, and looks pleadingly at the girl, "Santana! Would you please just leave me alone?" She asks, exasperated. She didn't know how many times she was going to have to reject Santana, before she understood no meant no. She also wasn't sure how much longer she would actually be able to say no before she broke.

"What's just walking to your next class going to hurt?" Santana asks, folding her arms over her chest, staring at the blonde with an annoyed expression. "It's not like I asked to sleep with you." She adds, making Brittany's eyes widen.

Ignoring the feeling that shot right down between Brittany's thighs, the blonde shook her head at Santana, "Because! I know what you are trying to do, and I want nothing to do with you!" Brittany yells harshly.

Santana actually looked utterly hurt for a brief moment, before quickly hardening her face. "I thought this was what you wanted! I broke up with all of them for you!" She shouts, stepping closer to the blonde, getting right in her face.

Brittany's face softens at the brunette's admission, and she smiles sadly at the girl in front of her, who was now looking extremely uncomfortable. She knew Santana hadn't meant to admit that, it just slipped out in the heat of the moment, "Santana that is sweet." She says, making Santana look up at her hopefully, "But I don't trust you. Just because you broke up with them, doesn't mean anything has changed. It doesn't change how you treated them, and how you'd probably end up treating me." She says, making Santana's face fall significantly.

"But I wouldn't" Santana tries to say, shaking her head rapidly back and forth, trying her best to convince the blonde.

Brittany lets the sad smile take over her lips once again, and she tilts her head to the side, "But how do I know that?" She asks sadly. "Like I said, I just can't trust you." She says, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. She looks at the Latina for a few brief moments, before walking past her.

"I'll prove myself to you!" Santana shouts from behind the blonde.

Brittany doesn't turn back around after the statement, and just continues down the hallway, making Santana sigh. But what Santana didn't see was the small smile form on the blonde lips.

BXS

Santana walks into the lunch room later that day and glances over at the table where Brittany was sitting. She wanted to go and talk to her, but she knew that wouldn't be the best idea considering she was sitting next to Rachel, who was still pissed at her.

She looks over on the other side of the cafeteria to her usual table where she sees Quinn, stabbing her food angrily with her fork and the other cheerio's around her, staring down at their plates, eating quietly and fearfully.

Santana rolls her eyes and decides sitting over there probably wouldn't be the smartest idea either, so she settles on sitting next to Puck and his football friends. She actually preferred sitting with them, but Quinn would always be up her ass about it, saying she had to eat with the Cheerio's and that it didn't look good when she sat with a group of football players.

"Hey guys." Santana greets, sitting down next to Puck as she hears a chorus of 'what's up' from the guys.

"Why aren't you sitting with Quinn and the other Cheerios?" Puck asks curiously, "I thought you weren't _allowed_ to sit with us?" He then adds with a smirk.

Santana rolls her eyes, and pushes him slightly, "I broke up with Quinn." She says quietly, so that the other guys didn't hear her. "And I didn't feel like putting up with her shit." She adds, sitting back up in her chair.

Puck's eyes widen at her admission, and he almost spits his soda out, "You broke up with her?" He asks, turning to her with wide eyes. Santana just nods, looking around the table to be sure none of the other guys were listening to their conversation. "Why?" He asks, utterly confused.

Santana quickly averts her eyes away from him, looking down at her hands that she was fiddling with in her lap.

Puck studied the Latina with a confused look on his face, before finally coming to the realization of why she did it. Suddenly his confused face is replaced with a growing smile, "You're in love with that new girl!" He whispers loudly, looking at her with a huge grin and amused look on his face.

"I am not!" Santana shouts, before quickly looking around at the attention she had caused. She gives them all glares, making them immediately avert their gazes away from her. Puck lets out a snort, and she turns to him, glaring harshly at him, "I'm not in love with her okay, I just…." She trails off, looking back at her hands. "You know what? Fuck you!" She says, before standing up from the table and storming out of the cafeteria.

"I was joking!" Puck yells after her only to have her flip him off over her shoulder as she makes her way out the door.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Brittany couldn't help but notice the seen before her. She had heard Santana scream causing her and just about everyone else in the room to look over at her, where she saw her staring at the boy with the mohawk.

Santana looked around the room giving everyone a glare, and Brittany's eyes quickly averted down to her food before Santana's glare could reach her. "Wonder what her deal is?" Mercedes asks with an amused laugh, her eyebrow raised.

Brittany just shrugs, and Rachel looks back over at Santana, before turning back to them; a hard look on her face, "Who cares." She mumbles angrily, stabbing at her food.

Mercedes and Kurt give her strange look, but just shrug their shoulders brushing her off, and Brittany just looks at her sadly. She knew Rachel was upset, and she wanted nothing more than to feel bad for Rachel, but she couldn't help but feel excited at how hard Santana was trying to date her.

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears Santana's voice ring through her ears once again, making her look back over at her. She sees Santana storming out of the cafeteria and flip off Puck who was laughing before walking out.

Brittany felt anger build up inside her towards the mohawked boy. He had done something or said something to upset Santana, and it didn't settle well with the blonde. "I'll be right back." Brittany says quickly, standing up from her chair.

She walks past the table with the football boys, and give Puck a hard glare, before walking out the door to find Santana.

**A/N: Thank you guys as always for the wonderful review! Let me know what you think, and also check out my twitter! :) **

**The link is http:/twitter. com/#!/H3ATH3RMICH3LL3 with out the space!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 11**

Brittany walks up and down the hallways of McKinley High, searching for Santana. She had checked all of the girls bathrooms, and even went outside to check the football field, but the Latina was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up, when she hears the noise of someone hitting the keys on a piano to no particular rhythm.

The blonde walks over to the choir room, and looks through the glass where she sees Santana sitting at the piano, resting her head on one hand, and lazily hitting the keys with her other.

Brittany lets out a sigh of relief, and opens the door walking inside. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." The blonde says as she rests one of her hands on the piano, looking down at Santana.

"Why?" Santana asks simply, not moving from her position, or stopping her fingers from hitting the keys

"Because…" Brittany draws out, before standing straight up, "You seemed upset." She finishes, walking around to the other side of the bench, where Santana was facing.

Santana looks up at the blonde briefly, before turning her gaze back down to the keys, "And you care because?" The Latina fires back, with a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't want to snap at Brittany, but she was angry, and she couldn't help but feel Brittany was partially at fault for that, even if she had done nothing intentionally. She just didn't like feeling this way towards a person.

Brittany looks taken aback for a few seconds, before brushing it off. She sits down next to Santana, who still doesn't move from her position, and just watches her as she idly plays with the keys causing random notes to fill the air. "I honestly don't know why I care." She says with defeat, and Santana just scoffs at her, "Okay, well I do know why I care, but I don't want to." she adds with slight frustration.

"Well, I don't care if you care." Santana snaps, pressing down on the keys noticeably harder.

Brittany could see through that lie, but decided to not argue with her. She knew the Latina was upset with her, and she felt bad, but she also knew turning down Santana was for the best. She had to protect herself, and her heart. "Well, like I said I do care." She starts sternly, "When I saw you scream at that guy, and flip him off, and then he just laughed…" She trails off, getting caught up in all the things she had felt, and wanted to do to him at that moment, "I was so angry. On the way out of the cafeteria while I was looking for him, I was imagining all of the things I wanted to do to him, and they weren't pretty." She says with a small laugh.

A small smile appears on Santana's lips, and she looks up catching Brittany's eye, before quickly hardening her gaze once again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Brittany asks, after a moment of silence. She knew Santana was more than likely not going to talk to her, but she figured there was no harm in trying. Santana just mutely shakes her head, not looking up at Brittany, who let out a small sigh as the girls once again fall into silence.

A few seconds later Santana breaks it, and looks up at the blonde, "What did you have in mind for Puck?" She asks, with a growing smirk on her face; her eyes twinkling a little brighter than before. Almost back to their same brightness.

Brittany lets out a small laugh, before beginning, "Well first I imagined just kicking his ass; throwing him around the room a little, but then I decided that wasn't enough." She starts, making Santana's smile grow wider, "I thought about slamming his head inside a locker a few times while I walked past the lockers in the hallway; that sounded pretty promising." She says with a thoughtful look on her face, making Santana laugh.

Brittany watches Santana for a few moments, just enjoying the sight in front of her. She loved seeing Santana happy, and she even more so loved her laugh. It was music to her ears. She just wanted to put it on her ipod, and play it on repeat all day long.

"I like when you smile." The blonde blurts out without thinking, and Santana stops, and looks at her. Brittany instantly blushes at her words, and moves her gaze down to her hands she was ringing in her lap. She feels Santana's hand on her own, and watches as the brunette laces their fingers together, before moving her gaze up to meet warm chocolate eyes.

Santana smiles softly at the blonde, looking deep into ocean blues. She moves her gaze down to Brittany's lips, and moves in closer pressing her lips firmly against the blonde's.

Brittany doesn't even tense against Santana, and kisses her back with just as much passion as the brunette. Brittany feels Santana's tongue run lightly against her bottom lip, and she instantly opens her mouth, sweeping the tongue into her own mouth, each girl moaning at the contact.

Brittany's fingers caress the back of Santana's neck gently, and the brunette's hand's move up the blonde's sides, landing on the side of her breasts. The tanned hands squeeze gently, and Brittany lets out a soft moan, before opening her eyes.

That one touch had snapped her back into the reality of what she was doing. She pulls back abruptly, almost causing Santana to fall forward at the loss of contact, but straightens up quickly, looking at Brittany confused. "I can't." Brittany whispers, shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

Santana exhales, and looks at Brittany pleadingly, "Britt please." She says desperately, grabbing the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers back together. "I-I've never felt this way about anyone." She admits, looking up at Brittany with fearful eyes. "And it scares the hell out of me, but I don't care. I want you. I know you don't trust me, but I'll prove myself I promise, just give me a chance." Santana pleads, as tears start slowly forming in her eyes. She wasn't one to get too emotional over a girl, and again it scared the hell out of her, but it didn't matter; she needed Brittany.

"I like you too Santana; too much." The blonde admits with a sigh, "But like you said, I don't trust you. I don't want to get into a relationship with you, and you just hurt me. Because honestly right now, I'm pretty positive you will." The blonde finishes, making Santana look down at their hands.

Santana wanted to say something, she wanted to yell, do anything but just sit there, but no words could come out of her mouth. She watches the pale hand slip out of her own, and the blonde stand up, before walking out of the door, not saying another word. Santana wanted to chase down the hallways after her, but again; nothing happened.

BXS

Later in class, Brittany sat idly playing with the pencil in her right hand. The teacher was up at the front of the room speaking, but it had just faded into a distant noise, compared to all the noise that was going on in her head.

She had truly seen something different in Santana's eyes today when she had spoken to her, and part of herself wanted to believe Santana really did like her that much, and wouldn't hurt her. But the other part also told her Santana is a professional liar; she told Rachel she was in love with her, and obviously wasn't. She couldn't figure out if Santana was being sincere or if she was puling the same shit she had with Rachel, and probably many other girls.

The blonde soon gets pulled out of her thoughts, when she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly looks up to see if the teacher was paying attention, before pulling it out of her pocket, and opening up the message.

**Rachel (1:42 p.m.) - Can you meet me in the bathroom by the choir room? **

Brittany scrunches her eyes up in confusion at the message, but sends one back telling her she'd be there. She wasn't sure why Rachel would need to see her in the middle of class. It must have been important.

Brittany raises her hand up, immediately getting the teacher's attention who points at her, and waits for her question, "May I go to the restroom?" She asks politely. The woman just nods her head, and tells her to hurry, before continuing on with her lesson. Brittany stands up from her seat and makes her way out of the classroom, but not before grabbing the hall pass.

The blonde makes her way down the halls and into the restroom, where she sees nobody, but hears sniffles coming from one of the stalls, "Rachel?" She asks confused, leaning down to check under the stall doors, looking for the small diva. A stall door opens a second later, revealing the brunette with red puffy eyes, and nose to match, "What happened?" Brittany asks, looking at the girl in concern.

Rachel inhales deeply, trying to control her tears enough to where she could speak, and walks out of the stall, "I talked to Santana." She explains, making her way over to the sink.

At those words, Brittany's heart began pounding in her chest, and her eyes widened. Santana wouldn't have told her about their kiss would she? God Rachel would hate her, "What did she say?" Brittany asks hesitantly, taking a tentative step towards the girl.

"I tried getting her back, but she said no." The girl says through sniffles, making Brittany let out a sigh or relief. Her face then quickly changes back to concern for the other girl, and walks over to her, placing her hand on the brunette's back comfortingly. "I tried everything, and she really doesn't want me." Rachel chokes out, leaning up against the sinks, hanging her head low.

Brittany grabs a paper towel, and wets it slightly before handing it to the small diva, "Rachel forget about Santana." Brittany commands in a soft tone, "You deserve someone so much better than her. Someone who won't cheat on you, and someone who will treat you the way that you deserve to be treated." She says, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders.

Rachel lets out a sarcastic laugh as she wipes her eyes with the damp towel, "And how do I deserve to be treated?" She asks, skeptically, looking over at her blonde friend.

Brittany smiles softly at the girl, before replying, "You deserve someone who will take you out on romantic dates, and who will walk down the hallways with their arm wrapped protectively around you, so everyone knows you are theirs." She explains, making Rachel smile slightly, "You don't deserve to be someone's secret Rachel, you're too awesome for that. You need someone who will scream 'I love you' down the hallway, and not care who was listening, or more so hope everyone in this world was listening." Brittany finishes, and looks over to see a smile on Rachel's lips, making her smile also.

The small brunettes lets out a sigh, and leans her head on the blondes shoulder, "Thank you. You're probably the best friend i've ever had." Rachel admits.

Brittany smiles, feeling completely flattered by the admission, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her chest. She was the reason Rachel was feeling this way, and she was still having thoughts of possibly going out with her ex. "I'm not that good of a friend." Brittany says quietly, lying her head on top of Rachel's.

SXB

Mr. Shue releases the glee club, and Brittany starts gathering her things up. She looks up to see Santana standing next to the piano, watching her. She knew the Latina was waiting on her to either leave so she could walk with her, or wait until everyone was out of the classroom so that they could speak to one another.

She slowly gathers her things up, prolonging the conversation as soon long as possible. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Santana, it was quite the opposite actually, which is what pissed her off even more. She knew she shouldn't like Santana, and she even more so knew she shouldn't talk to her, much less date her, but she also couldn't deny she wanted to.

Brittany starts walking down the platform, and was about to approach the Latina, but Quinn beats her to it, and stands directly in front of the brunette, making Santana stand up straight, and look at the blonde cheerio confused.

Brittany glances over at the two of them, and meets eyes with Santana who was apologizing through her eyes. Brittany just shakes her head and walks out the door, but stops right outside of it, leaning against the wall. She normally wasn't one for being nosey, and eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know that Santana's intentions were true, and she wasn't' still with Quinn in any way; relationship, or sexual.

Quinn eyes the brunette for a few minutes, before letting out a sigh, "I forgive you." She finally says, making the confusion on Santana's face grow even more; her eyebrows furrowing.

"For?" Santana asks simply, placing her hands on her hips.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and lets out yet another sigh; this one more frustrated, "For breaking up with me." She says, as if it was obvious. "I know you were just angry about something, and you did it without thinking. But I forgive you, and I'm willing to take you back." The blonde explains in her naturally sweet tone. Brittany actually thought it was ironic how someone as evil as Quinn could sound so sweet and innocent.

Santana just looks at Quinn as if she had grown two heads, and opens her mouth to speak, but gets cut off by Quinn's lips on her own. Brittany's eyes widen at this, and she feels anger boil up inside of her. She just wanted to waltz back into the room and rip the blonde's head off. But she knew she had no right to do that, and she had no right to be angry; she had turned Santana down. Although Santana was supposed to be proving herself, not that she'd admit she wanted to Latina to prove herself.

"Quinn…" Santana drags out, trying to decide what to say to the blonde. She wasn't a terrible person, and it actually hurt her to turn Quinn down, because she did care for her; she just didn't want her. "I'm sorry, but it really is over. I don't want to be with you anymore." She says softly, looking deep into hazel eyes.

Quinn's smile quickly fades from her face, and is replaced with pure anger, "What?" She almost growls, making Santana jump slightly, "You can't break up with me!" She yells, making Brittany quickly take her head out of the doorway, and lean up fully against the wall, not wanting to risk Quinn seeing her through her break down.

Santana raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow, and folds her arms firmly over her chest, "Um, actually I just did." She replies sharply. She didn't want Quinn to be upset, but she also wasn't going to let anyone speak to her like that. She couldn't tell her what she could and couldn't do.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and Santana brushes past her, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible, but Quinn's voice stops her, "You'll be back!" She yells as Santana just simply rolls her eyes, "At least for the sex anyways. You can't go a couple of days with out it!" She yells, probably a little louder than she should have.

Santana slams her eyes shut, and clenches her fist by her side, resisting the urge to turn around and beat the shit out of the girl. Instead she just storms out of the choir room, stopping abruptly when she sees Brittany against the wall.

The blonde stands up straight, and nervously fiddles with her bag, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Were you just eavesdropping?" Santana asks, a little bit of anger still in her voice.

"What? No!" Brittany replies quickly, shaking her head rapidly back and forth, "I'm just know….chillin…" She finishes lamely, looking around the empty hallway.

Santana gives her an unimpressed look, but doesn't say anything. She knew better than that, and she knew the blonde had been listening in on her conversation, but she honestly didn't care.

Santana just rolls her eyes, and turns on her heel, walking down the hallway away from Brittany, but surprisingly the blonde's voice rings throughout the hallway, "Santana!" She yells making the brunette quickly come to a halt. She hears frantic footsteps behind her then the blonde appears in front of her, confusing her.

The blonde looks down at her hands, and fiddles with them nervously, as Santana just watches her, waiting patiently for her to say something, "Do you maybe want to go have dinner with me?" The blonde finally asks, looking up to meet Santana's shocked face.

"I thought you didn't trust me." Santana questions, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Brittany, she was just confused. The blonde had turned her down multiple times over the past few days, and she was confused as to why she was asking her out now.

"I don't." Brittany replies, making Santana look at her even more confused, "But I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. Just go out and have dinner, and maybe get to know each other a little more." She says with a shrug, moving her gaze back to the floor. "Besides, I do like you a lot Santana, and I know how hard you have been trying to prove to me I can trust you, and the fact that you are even trying means a lot." She admits, looking back up into dark brown eyes.

A smile grows on Santana's face, and she nods her head, "Okay." She confirms, making the blonde also smile, "Breadstix at 7?" She asks, and Brittany just nods her head in agreement, making Santana's grin grow even wider. "Awesome."

"Awesome." Brittany repeats with a head nod. She smiles at the brunette one more time, before turning around, and walking down the hallway.

Brittany wasn't exactly sure what had come over her. And what had made her suddenly ask Santana out, but seeing Santana turn down Quinn, and even pull away when she kissed her, had greatly impressed Brittany. Santana wasn't even aware that Brittany had been watching and she still didn't give in to the other cheerio. It meant she really was trying.

Also the face that she had turned Rachel down earlier in the day, had got her thinking. Although she felt a terrible wave of guilt rush through her, for asking out her so called 'best friends' ex girlfriend, she couldn't help but be happy the Latina had also not given in to her.

Maybe Santana really was falling for her, and maybe just maybe she could be trusted.

**A/N: Thank you guys as always for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 11**

Brittany stood in front of her full length mirror, with her head tilted to the side, looking herself up and down in the reflection of the mirror. She had been through just about her entire closet, and she still wasn't satisfied with what she had on.

"Oh baby you look beautiful," The blonde hears her mother's voice from behind her. She moves her gaze to the side and sees her mother walking up behind her in the mirror's reflection. "Where are you going?" She asks, wrapping her arms around her daughters waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Hot date?" She asks with a smirk, raising her eyebrow.

Brittany smiles shyly, and pulls away from her mother, turning to face her, "I'm going to Breadstix with Santana." She says with a shrug, before making her way over to her closet.

Her mother follows her with her eyes, and watches her dig through her closet full of shoes, picking out the right ones to match her light blue dress. "Oh, I thought you may have been going out with Mike." She says suggestively, with a smile. Brittany rolls her eyes at her mother, but lets a smirk grace her lips, before shaking her head no.

They hear a knock on the door downstairs, and Brittany quickly looks out her window to see Santana's car parked out front, "She's here, I gotta go." Brittany says, kissing her mother on the cheek, and breezing past her.

"Remember, be home by midnight!" Her mother yells behind her as Brittany races down the stairs and out the front door, mumbling a quick response.

Brittany jumps into the passenger side of Santana's Camero, and looks over at the Latina, "Risky, parking right in front of my house with Rachel living right across the street." The blonde chastises, giving Santana a stern look.

Santana just rolls her eyes, "Hello to you too, you look beautiful." She says sarcastically, as she starts driving down the road.

Brittany lets out a small giggle, and gives Santana an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Hi." She says, placing a gentle hand on Santana's knee.

Santana looks over at her and smiles, before placing her eyes back on the road, "You really do look beautiful." Santana says softly, glancing back over at Brittany, who was smiling widely and her cheeks had turned bright red. "Are you blushing?" Santana teases, poking Brittany's cheek with her finger.

Brittany swats the hand away, and shakes her head furiously, "No!" She replies quickly, turning her head to look out the window, to hide her face from Santana. The brunette just simply smirks, and continues driving down the road without another word about it.

SXB

The girls were now sitting at Breadstix, enjoying their pastas, and each others company. There hadn't been any awkward silences, or any silence at all for that matter, since they had arrived. The past hour they had really gotten know each other more, from basics such as favorite colors, to family, and goals in life.

"So, are you out to your family? I know you tell your girlfriends that you aren't so they will keep it a secret, but are you really afraid of them finding out?" Brittany asks curiously.

Santana glances down at the table briefly, before moving her eyes up to meet Brittany's blue eyes, clearing her throat, "They know. I don't see my dad much, but he doesn't care, he loves me anyways." She says with a small smile.

"And your mother?" Brittany asks hesitantly.

Santana sighs, and looks back at the table, "She knows." She confirms with a nod, "She doesn't like it, but I don't see her much either. I mean I live with her, but she's never home, and if she is we avoid each other." She says, looking back up at the blonde who was looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says sincerely, reaching across the table to grabs one of Santana's hands in her own.

Santana looks down at their hands before slowly letting them trail up to meet ocean blues, and smiles, "It's fine. We didn't get along too well even before she knew." She says with a shrug. Brittany gives her another sad smile, and Santana lifts the blonde's hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's knuckles. "You're blushing again." Santana says with a smirk, lowering their interlaced hands back to the table.

Brittany just rolls her eyes, and looks away, trying once again to hide the flush on her face.

"What about you? Are you out to your parents?" Santana asks, taking the subject off of herself and her family drama.

Brittany shakes her head, and looks up in thought, "I don't even know what I am." She admits honestly, making Santana look at her confused, "I mean I guess I'm bisexual, I'm attracted to both, and I've just never thought about labeling myself I guess." She says with a shrug, making Santana nod in understanding. "But, I don't think my parents would mind if they knew I was dating a girl."

"Well, you are lucky." Santana says with a smile.

Brittany smiles back at the Latina, and reaches for her drink, taking a sip. She lets her eyes wonder past Santana where she sees Rachel walk in with Kurt and Mercedes, making her eyes widen. She quickly ducks her head down, confusing Santana, "What are you doing?" She asks, before she feels the blonde pull on her hand, making her also lean down with a surprised gasp.

"Rachel is here." Brittany whispers loudly, before peaking up over the table to scan the room for the short diva. She spots the brunette moving towards them and quickly ducks down once again, "She will kill me if she sees us." She says, as if it was obvious.

Santana lets out a sigh, but quickly pulls out some cash, and throws it on the table. "Come on." She instructs, standing up. Brittany glance over at her three friends before quickly taking Santana's hand, and rushing out the restaurant without being seen.

SXB

Santana puts the car into park, and Brittany looks around at her surroundings, before turning to Santana, giving the Latina a confused look, "Can you tell me where we are now?" She asks, but in response, Santana just smiles, and pulls the keys out of the ignition, before getting out of the car.

Brittany lets out a sigh, and takes another look around at the trees surrounding her car. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and looks out the window at Santana who moving further away from the car. The blonde quickly opens her door and follows Santana into the darkness, before she lost her.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asks, growing somewhat annoyed that she had no idea where she was, and Santana wouldn't tell her anything. She bumps into the Latina, and Brittany curses under her breath, "Why'd you just stop?" She asks, looking at Santana who was looking straight forward. Brittany follows her gaze, and realizes they're on a cliff overlooking the city, "Whoa." Brittany breaths out, taking a step back, not wanting to be so close to the edge.

"This is my favorite spot." Santana says, looking out at the city as she inhales deeply, closing her eyes.

Brittany smiles at the sight, "Let me guess you bring all your girlfriends here?" She asks with a teasing smirk.

Santana lets out a small laugh, and turns to look at the blonde behind her, "Believe it or not, I've never brought anyone here. Not even Puck." She says with a shrug, before turning back to the beautiful sight of the city lights.

"Did you date him also?" Brittany asks, receiving a loud laugh from Santana.

After a second Santana stops laughing, and turns her head to look at Brittany, "No I never dated Puck." She clarifies, shaking her head, "He is my best friend; my brother." She adds, making Brittany nod in understanding.

"I understand, that's like me and Mike's relationship." Brittany replies, taking a hesitant step forward, leaning over slightly to get a look at just how far up they actually were.

"I was jealous of Mike." Santana admits, making Brittany stand back up and look over at her curiously. "Puck said you guys were always together, and that he thought you guys were dating." The brunette explains, making Brittany smirk. "What?" Santana asks confused,

Brittany just shakes her head, "I never pegged you as the jealous type." She says with an amused smile, making Santana scoff, and roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She says simply, folding her arms over her chest. She knew she couldn't protest because she had already admitted to be jealous, and she was so there was no need in denying it. Santana sits down, and lets her feet dangle off the edge, "Come sit with me." She says, pulling on Brittany's hand.

Brittany does as she is told, but slowly, and hesitantly. She wasn't good at math, or measurements, but she was positive they were at least a good 8 stories high, and if she fell, she'd be dead instantly.

"Ive got you." Santana says with a small laugh, sensing the blonde's nervousness. She helps Brittany gets sat down then wraps her arm securely around Brittany's waist, "You're safe." She says quietly, placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Brittany lets out a content sigh, and leans head over, resting it against Santana's as a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. The girls fall into a comfortable silence, holding one another, overlooking the big city, that from up here seemed so small.

"You've got to tell Rachel." Santana says, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

Brittany doesn't respond instantly, but lets out a deep sigh. "I know." She finally says, with a nod. "I've actually almost told her a couple of times, but I've chickened out." Brittany says, defeated. "She told me I was the best friend, she's ever had, and honestly she is one of the best friends I've ever had, and I don't want to lose her." Brittany says desperately. This whole thing was extremely difficult for Brittany. She didn't want to hurt Rachel, but she just couldn't seem to stay away from Santana.

"You will lose her, if she finds out, and you didn't tell her." Santana replies softly, giving the blonde's waist a reassuring squeeze.

Brittany lest out a groan, "I know. I just need to find the right time." She says with a small shrug.

"There will never be a right time." Santana throws back, causing Brittany to once again sigh. "I'm sorry." Santana adds softly, "If dating me, is going to cause you too much drama then I'll understand if you don't want to date me." Santana says, making Brittany pull away, and look at her.

"It isn't your fault." Brittany says, shaking her head, "You aren't causing me any drama, I'm the one choosing to date you; I didn't have to." She points out, making Santana nod, "I wanted to." She adds, with a small smile.

Santana returns the smile, "I'm glad you wanted to." She says, leaning closer to the blonde, her smile growing in size.

"Me too." Brittany confirms, as she watches Santana move even closer to her. She lets her eyes travel down from Santana's brown eyes to her luscious lips, making her subconsciously lick her own. Santana stops millimeters away from the blonde's lips, and looks deep into Brittany's eyes, looking for any signs that she didn't want this, but she got done. Santana watches Brittany's eyes slip closed, and she leans in all the way, pressing her lips firmly against the blonde's.

The kiss was soft, and gentle at first, but soon Brittany felt the warmth of Santana's tongue, trying to pry her lips open, wanting access. The blonde gives in and opens her mouth, letting out a moan when her tongue touches Santana's once again.

They pull away after a few minutes, and smile at one another, letting out soft giggles. Santana then gets up, confusing Brittany as she watches the brunette's retreating figure.

Brittany sits there for a few moments confused, and was about to get up, and follow Santana but the brunette returns with a blanket in her hand. She unfolds it and lies it on the ground, before sitting down, "Come lie with me." She says, patting the spot next to her, as she lies down on her back.

Brittany smiles, and gets up off the ledge, and makes her way over to Santana, lying next to her.

Santana takes Brittany's hand in her own, and laces their fingers together, making Brittany roll her head to the side and smile at the Latina. "Look, there's the big dipper." Santana says, pointing up to the sky.

Brittany turns her attention away from Santana and follows her finger where she sees the stars lined up, forming a spoon like shape. She smiles and nods her head, letting Santana know that she also saw it. "There's an elephant." Brittany says, pointing at a cluster of stars. She hears Santana let out a giggle beside her, and she turns to look at Santana, who was staring back at her, "Do you see it?" She asks, making Santana shake her head no. Brittany smiles and scoots closer to the brunette, and takes Santana's hand, bring it up in the air. She traces out the shape with their hands, "There." She says once she finishes, and looks back over at the brunette.

Santana smiles and looks over at her, "I see it." She confirms, making Brittany grin widely, "Look right here." Santana instructs, picking up Brittany's hand, tracing out a shape in the sky.

"A heart." Brittany says with a smile, making Santana nod in confirmation, and look over at the blonde. Brittany looks to the side at the brunette and leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

SXB

Brittany gets awoken by the sound of her phone, screeching in her ear. She lets out a groan, and rolls over, trying to scoot away from the noise, and notices a warm body pressed up against her own. She quickly opens her eyes, and sees Santana lying halfway on top of her, making her eyes widen, "Shit!" She exclaims, sitting up with a start, waking Santana in the process.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Brittany picks up her phone, and sees 7 missed calls from her mother, and curses, "We fell asleep! I was supposed to be home almost 2 hours ago!" Brittany says, jumping up off the blanket. Santana jumps up also, and grabs the blanket, following Brittany who had already started running for the car.

SXB

The girls quickly pull up into Brittany's driveway after speeding the entire way home. Luckily they hadn't been stopped and wasted any more of their time. Brittany practically jumps out of the car, before it had even parked, and Santana quickly shuts off the ignition and jumps out behind her.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks turning towards Santana who was following her to the front door.

"I'm going with you." She says determined, "It was my fault you missed curfew so I'm going to talk to your mom with you." She explains, brushing past the stunned blonde to walk up to the front door.

Brittany was shocked Santana was going to go inside with her, and take the heat. She could easily just get into her car, and drive away without a care in the world, or without getting yelled at or lectured, but she was coming to in to help explain things to her mother. Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't swooned by the brunette even more for this. Brittany pulls herself away from her thoughts and sees Santana waiting at the front door. She quickly makes her way over and unlocks it, walking inside.

"Where have you been?" They immediately hear Ashley's voice exclaim as the woman pulls Brittany into a tight embrace, "I have been worried sick!" She yells, before pulling away to look at Brittany.

"Mrs. Pierce, It's my fault we are late." Santana says, making Ashley's eyes move away from Brittany to Santana, whom she'd just noticed was in the house also. "We were lying down, talking and stuff, and we fell asleep." She explains, wringing her hands nervously. She had managed to keep eye contact with the older blonde although she was nervous out of her mind, and wanted to look down at the floor in shame, and Brittany had to admit she was impressed.

Brittany quickly shakes her head though, "No mom, it isn't her fault. It's both of our faults, we fell asleep. It was an accident." Brittany explains, making Ashley look back over at her daughter.

Ashley lets out a sigh, and nods her head, "Okay, we will talk about this more tomorrow, I'm just glad you're safe." She says, pulling Brittany into another bone crushing hug. "Let's get some sleep." She says, after pulling away.

Brittany nods, and looks over at Santana, "I'll walk Santana out." She says, making her mother nod her head, and retreat back into her bedroom.

Brittany smiles at Santana and nods her head back towards the front door telling Santana to follow her, which she does quickly, "I am so sorry Brittany." Santana starts, once they stop in front of the door, "It's all my fault you're in trouble, I am so-

Brittany shuts Santana's rambling up, by pressing her lips firmly against Santana's, making the brunette's words morph into a moan, as she sinks into the kiss. "I had an amazing time, thank you." Brittany says, softly, pulling away from Santana. The blonde smiles as she watches Santana slowly flutter her eyes open, still trying to recover from the mind blowing kiss.

Once Santana's eyes open, she immediately smiles, looking deep into Brittany's ocean blue eyes, "I did too." She replies honestly, "I'll call you tomorrow." She adds, pulling away from Brittany.

"You better." The blonde replies playfully, making Santana smirk, before walking out the door.

SXB

Santana wakes up the next morning, with a bright smile on her face. She was normally not a morning person at all, and woke up with her usual scowl firmly placed on her lips. But this morning that scowl was no where to be found, and she couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

She pulls the covers off of her body, and sits up, letting her legs dangle off the side of her bed. She reaches over for her phone that was on the nightstand table, and quickly sends Brittany a text message, telling her good morning. She places the phone back down on the table, and gets up to use the restroom.

A couple minutes later she emerges from the bathroom, and walks back over to her bed, checking her phone, which had no messages. She frowns, but figures Brittany was still sleeping, and just shrugs, placing the phone back down on the table, and walks out of her bedroom.

She makes her way down the stairs where she sees her mother sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, and typing away on her blackberry. "Morning." Santana greets distantly, walking past the older woman on her way to the fridge.

"Morning." Her mother mumbles back, not taking her eyes off of her phone. Santana grabs a carton of orange juice out of the fridge, and puts it to her lips, drinking straight from the box. "You got home late." Her mother says a few minutes later, making her stop drinking, and look over at her.

Santana would be lying if she were to say, she was surprised her mother had noticed what time she got back, "Yeah I was with a friend." She says, placing the orange juice back into the fridge.

"A girlfriend?" Her mother asks, lowly.

Santana easily picked up her mothers disapproving tone, and rolled her eyes. "Yes mom a girl." She replies, sharply. "I think you'd like her." Santana says after a beat, looking over at her mother who was typing on her phone once again. The older woman just hums a response, not even attempting to act like she cared what her daughter was talking about.

Santana lets out a sigh, and makes herself a bowl of cereal without another word to her mother. She makes her way upstairs with the cereal, and sits down on her bed, flipping the television on. She glances over at her phone, checking it once again; only to still see nothing. She knew she was being impatient, and it was early, but she really wanted to talk to the blonde.

SXB

A few hours later, Santana still sat bored on her bed, flipping through the television channels, fiddling nothing on. She lets out a groan, and flops back onto the bed, picking up her cell phone. She brings it above her face, and checks her messages, making sure she hand't somehow gotten a reply from Brittany, and just missed it; no such luck.

Santana was bored out of her mind, normally on a Saturday, she'd be hanging out with one of her girlfriends at the moment, but she of course couldn't do that. She was trying really hard to stay faithful to Brittany, but the blonde was making it very difficult, by ignoring her.

She scrolls down to Pucks name and hits the call button, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Puckerman, lets hang out." Santana demands, before the boy had even finished saying hello.

_"I'm kind of busy right now Santana." He says, making her roll her eyes. _

"Come on!" She exclaims with a loud sigh, "I am freaking bored out of my mind right now! Let's go smoke or something." She suggests, only to get a sigh as a response followed by silence. She smiled, knowing he was thinking his choices over. When he did this, he always gave in, and would come and chill with her. If he was going to say no, he would have said it right away.

_"Fine." He finally breaths out, making her smile grow wider. "I'll pick you up in 15." He adds, before hanging up the phone. _

SXB

"So how did your date with that blonde go?" Puck asks, wiggling his eyebrows at her. The two of them were now sitting in his bedroom smoking. To be honest Santana hated being in his room, it was messy, and disgusting. And the thought of how many girls he had in his bed almost made her not want to sit on it. His parents were both at work, otherwise they would be at her house at the moment. But this was just about the only safe choice they had.

"It was amazing." Santana admits, taking a hit off of her joint. "Best date I've ever been on actually." She adds with a smile.

Puck nods in acknowledgment as he takes a long hit before replying, "So why aren't you with her now? Why did you have to pull me away?" He asks, making her roll her eyes.

"Like you were doing anything important." She replies sharply, making him just glare at her, "But I don't know, we had an amazing time, I mean she told me last night she had a good time, but i've been texting her and calling her all day, and she won't answer." She says with a sigh.

"Maybe she's backing out." He says with a shrug, making the Latina snap her head up to look at him. "I mean you said yourself, she rejected you multiple times." He adds, before tossing his joint out of his window. "Roll some more up." He commands, as she takes another drag of her own.

"You did it." She says, glaring at him. He did not just tell her what to do. Besides she still had some of hers left.

Puck rolls his eyes and pulls the bag of weed out, and some paper and puts it in front of her, "Come on you do it better than me. I get it too tight." j

Santana lets out a sigh, and takes one long drag of her own, before throwing the small joint out the window. She starts rolling more up, and he smiles widely. "Do you really think she is backing out?" Santana asks, looking up from her task, to meet his eyes.

Puck lets out a sigh, and runs his hand through his mohawk, "I don't know." He says honestly, with a shrug, "Maybe, she just got tired of you asking, so she decided to just say yes, as a pity date. Maybe she thought you'd leave her alone after one date." He suggests, making Santana frown.

She finishes rolling up a couple joints, and hands him one, before lighting up her own. "I did find it odd, that she suddenly changed her mind." She says, with a thoughtful look on her face, "I mean she rejected me multiple times then suddenly she just asked me out." She adds, furrowing her eyebrows, "But last night was amazing. I felt something with her, and I don't think it was just me." She says, looking back up at him pleadingly.

She wanted him to tell her that Brittany really did want her, and she was just being paranoid. But she knew he couldn't do that. He didn't know what was going on either. "I don't know San." He says with a sigh. "Try calling her again." He suggests with a shrug.

Santana looks at him for a few moments, debating on wether or not she should try. She had already called twice and left a couple of text messages. She didn't want to seem too desperate, but she did want to talk to her, and she wanted Brittany to know she wasn't giving up on her. "Okay." She replies with a firm nod. She pulls the device out of her pocket, and finds Brittany's number hitting call. She waits patiently a couple of minutes as the phone keeps ringing, until she hears the blonde's voice mail pick up once again. "Fuck!" She yells tossing the device to the other side of the room.

**A/N: Okay, so I asked you guys on twitter who you want Rachel to end up with and it's a tie between Puck and Quinn, so please leave a review and let me know who guys would want! Whoever gets the most votes wins! Also Thank you guys as always for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 13**

Brittany walked inside the school early Monday morning with a smile on her face. She instantly makes her way over to Santana's locker where she sees the Latina pulling books out, and cramming them into her backpack. The blonde's smile widens as she approaches her, "Hey you." She greets cheerfully. Santana just simply glances over at the girl, before continuing her task, not speaking a word to the blonde. "What's wrong?" Brittany asks; her smile fading from her face.

Santana inhales sharply, and tries to prevent her eyes from rolling, as she turns towards Brittany. Was she really acting like everything was fine? Okay she could play this game. "Nothing." Santana says sharply, before turning back to her locker. She was done putting things in her backpack, and was now just rearranging things to keep her hands busy, and her attention on something other than Brittany. Hoping that she would just go away.

"Okay…" Brittany draws out, eyeing the girl carefully. "Hey, did you try and text me or anything this weekend? Because my mom took my phone away." She explains, making Santana's eyes widen, and her busy hands still.

The brunette slowly turns back to Brittany, "You're mom took your phone away?" She asks slowly, making Brittany nod her head and roll her eyes exasperated by the punishment.

"Yeah, because I missed curfew the other night. Also grounded." She explains with a sigh, making relief and a hint of guilt flood the Latina's features.

She should have known something like that would have happened, and Brittany wasn't just ignoring her. But that thought had never even crossed her mind. She was an idiot. She really wasn't sure where all these insecurities were suddenly coming from. She had never experienced a lack of confidence before Brittany. But no she seemed to question everything, and always thought the worst first. She would say it was because every other girl she hadn't cared if anything happened, but that would mean she'd have to admit that she actually _did_ care about Brittany. And she still didn't want to do that. She was still a badass.

"Wait, is that why you were mad?" Brittany asks with a hint of amusement, "Did you think I was ignoring you?" She asks, smiling down at the now embarrassed Latina who had hers eyes averted down to the ground, and was fiddling with her hands nervously.

Santana stands up straight, and inhales deeply before shutting her locker, composing herself. She turns to Brittany letting out a scoff, "Of course not." Santana replies as she makes her way down the hallway; Brittany following. "I didn't even text you. I was busy all weekend." She says with a shrug, making Brittany smirk. She didn't believe that.

"Okay, so when my mom gives me my phone back, I'll have no texts or missed calls from you?" She asks with a hint of amusement in her voice, and Santana stops in her tracks.

_Damn_.

Santana pushes her shoulder's back, and tilts her chin into the air slightly, "I may have called you a couple of times, it wasn't a big deal. I just figured you were busy." She replies, before breezing past Brittany, walking into their math class, leaving Brittany behind with a smirk on her face. She knew Santana wasn't one to admit feeling neglected, or that she was feeling anything at all, but Brittany knew better. She couldn't help but think it was adorable, although Santana hated it.

SXB

After class Santana turns around in her seat as the others hurry out of the classroom around them. She waits for Brittany to finish packing up her things, and smiles when their eyes meet. "So test this Friday, want me to help you study?" Santana asks, causing Brittany to grin.

"I'd like that, but I'll have to ask my mom. She told me I wasn't allowed to go anywhere the rest of the week or have anyone over. But if I tell her we're studying, she should be okay with that." Brittany confirms, making Santana nod her head in agreement.

"So I guess that means BreadstsiX after school is out of the question?" She asks, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says with a sad smile, and Santana just shakes her head with a smile, letting her no it was okay, and that is wasn't her fault. The two girls get out of their seat and Santana walks with Brittany to her next class. "I'm going to tell Rachel today." The blonde suddenly says, making Santana look over at her with wide eyes.

Santana stops in front of Brittany, causing the blonde to also stop, "Are you sure you want to do that?" Santana asks, eyeing the girl carefully.

Brittany lets out a sigh, but nonetheless nods her head, "Yes." She confirms, "Well no I don't want to, but I _need _to." She clarifies. Santana nods her head mutely in response, and steps out of Brittany's way as the two continue their way down the hallway. "I just don't want her to somehow find out by someone else y'know." Brittany says after a brief silence, looking over at Santana.

"You're right." She confirms, "She is your friend, and you do need to tell her, and also she'll be even angrier if she knows it's been going on for awhile before you tell her. The sooner the better." Santana explains, and Brittany couldn't help but agree.

Rachel of course was going to be angry either way, but she could see the brunette being even angrier if Brittany kept if from her for a long time. She needed to just man up and tell her. Maybe she would even understand?

_Probably not. _

The two girls approach Brittany's next class, and stop outside the door, turning towards each other, "Do you want me to be with you when you tell Rachel?" Santana questions, looking deep into the blonde's eyes. It was something she definitely did not want to be a part of, but if Brittany wanted her there, she'd be there in a heartbeat. She'd do just about anything for the blonde she was coming to learn. She wasn't happy with the revelation of course, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was falling, and she just hoped she would be caught, and not splatter onto the concrete.

Brittany smiles at Santana, but shakes her head, "No. I need to do this alone; she's _my_ best friend." Brittany says with and Santana can only nod in response, and pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

She didn't want to be there; no, but she wasn't sure if she wanted Brittany having to do it alone. This wasn't all on her; Santana was a part of it, and Brittany shouldn't be the only one taking the heat.

Brittany seems to sense the Latina's thoughts, and she smiles softly at the girl, before leaning in placing a kiss on Santana's cheek, lingering there a little longer than she should. She pulls back after a few seconds, and giggles at Santana's flushed face, and wide grin. "I'll see you later." Brittany says, before walking into the classroom leaving Santana still speechless in the hallway.

Santana feels a tug on the corners of her lips, and she places her hand on her cheek. She glances in the room at Brittany's form, sitting down in her seat, before turning around, and trying her best not to skip down the hallway. Who would have thought Santana Lopez would ever be giddy? And who especially would have thought she'd be giddy by a damn kiss on the cheek.

She walks past Quinn with two other cheerio's and tries turning her head to avert her eyes, but it was too late; hazel had already met brown. Quinn gives Santana a flirtatious smile, and waves as she saunters past the Latina. Santana lets out a sigh, and shakes her head before continuing down the hallway to her own class.

SXB

Brittany walks out of class, and without even thinking begins walking towards her locker. She pauses midway when she spots Rachel at her own locker talking to Mercedes. The blonde swallows hard, and takes a deep breath, mentally pushing herself towards the two girls. "Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?" Brittany asks, nervously, looking down at the short brunette.

Rachel looks at her curiously, but smiles and nods her head in response. She tells Mercedes bye, and turns back to Brittany who had her eyes set on the floor, and she looked like she was thinking hard about something, "What is it Brittany?" Rachel asks, ducking her head, trying to meet Brittany's blue eyes.

Brittany closes her eyes, and inhales as she mumbles a few words of encouragement to herself, before looking up, and opening her eyes to meet Rachel's concerned gaze. "I really need to tell you something, but it's hard." She explains, as she tries her best to put all her thoughts together and form the correct sentences. She was never good with words, and this was one of those times she wanted to be careful and choose her words carefully. There was really no better way of telling her, but she wanted to do it in the most caring and tasteful way possible.

"Brittany, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay." Rachel says, as she takes one of Brittany's hands in her own, trying to comfort the clearly distressed girl.

Brittany shakes her head furiously as tears begin to form in her eyes. She clenches her jaw, and looks deep into Rachel's eyes. "It won't be okay." She whispers, as Rachel's eyes dart back and forth between Brittany's blue ones. She was started to be afraid. Brittany takes a deep breath, and decides it was now or never, "I like Santana." She breaths out, looking frantically at the brunette.

Rachel freezes, and she drops Brittany's hand from her own, just staring blankly at the blonde, "You like Santana?" She asks, after a minute, making Brittany nod mutely. Rachel pulls her lip in between her teeth, and looks down at the ground, trying to process her thoughts. After a few seconds she looks back up at Brittany and smiles softly, "It's fine." She says, making Brittany's eyes widen in shock, "I mean, I understand why you'd like her, but as long as you don't try anything then I don't care. And I know you wouldn't do that." She says, as Brittany feels her stomach drop.

Brittany opens her mouth to speak a couple of times, but closes it back quickly, not knowing what to say. She lets out a small groan, and squeezes her eyes shut. "Rach…" She says desperately, "I'm so sorry." Is all she can say, shaking her head back and forth.

Rachel looks at her confused for a few brief seconds, before realizing why the blonde was sorry, "You mean you acted on your feelings?" She asks, making Brittany nod her head slowly; her eyes flooded with guilt.

"Rachel you have to know that I didn't want to hurt you. I tried for so long not to like her, and to resist her when she would hit on me, because you of." She says as Rachel just continues to stare at her with her eyebrows knitted together as if Brittany was telling her something that was just crazy. "You are my best friend Rachel, and I don't want to hurt you, but I just couldn't stay away from her. I'm falling for her already Rach." She says, defeated, bowing her head down in pure disappointment in herself. She had never had friends, and she had finally made one, and she was screwing it up.

The two girls stand there for what felt like hours to Brittany in an agonizing silence. She knew Rachel was staring at her, even though she couldn't see because her head was still ducked down in shame; she could feel them. Her dark brown eyes were boring holes right into her skull, melting her brain away.

"Please say something." Brittany finally whispers, still not daring to look up at Rachel.

"You betrayed me." Rachel says; her voice full of hurt and a little bit of shock. "I thought you were different Brittany. I thought you were my best friend." She says, making the blonde wince at her words. She _was_ her best friend.

Brittany slowly picks her head back up, and has to try hard to resist the urge to duck her head back down as Rachel's disappointed eyes bore all the way into her soul. "Rachel, I am your best friend, and I am so-

Rachel silences Brittany by holding her hand up in front of the blonde's face. Brittany's face falls even more as she watches tears well up in Rachel's eyes. The short brunette just shakes her head back and forth, before turning around, and practically running down the hallway.

Brittany lets out a heavy sigh, and turns around, almost colliding into Santana making her jump, and her breathing pick up. Santana's eyes look past Brittany, briefly glancing at Rachel's retreating body, before returning back to Brittany's sullen blue eyes. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Santana asks, although she knew the answer. She just wasn't sure what else to say. Brittany just shakes her head mutely, and leans up against the lockers. "Britt, I am so sorry." Santana apologizes, taking a few steps closer to the blonde; standing directly in front of her.

Brittany lets a small sad smile appear on her face, "Don't be sorry; it isn't your fault." Brittany says, shaking her head slightly, to emphasize her point. "This just happened. You didn't force me to want to be with you; I just do." She says, making a smile subconsciously appear on Santana's face at her words.

"Can I walk you to class?" She asks, after a brief silence. She wasn't sure what else she could say to comfort Brittany, so she figured she'd just try and make her forget. Brittany smiles softly as Santana and nods her head in confirmation, and the two girls make their way down the hallway.

BXS

The blonde makes her way into the lunch room, after getting her tray, and unconsciously begins walking to her usual table. She stops short when she realizes where she was going, and that Rachel was sitting there. She knew the girl was still pissed at her, but Brittany wanted to try and make it right. She cared about Rachel, and she really was one of the best friends Brittany had. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She approaches the table, and begins to sit down when Rachel's words halt her actions, "You can't sit here." The brunette says sharply, before placing her bag on the empty seat next to her.

"Rachel…." Brittany says, pleadingly. Rachel just turns and gives her a cold look, making the blonde sigh. She looks over at Mercedes and Kurt who were giving her confused looks, and just offers them a small smile, and shrugs. She turns on her heel, and begins walking away from the table, and glances around the room looking for another place to sit.

There were no empty tables anywhere, and to be honest she kind of just wanted to be by herself. She heads for the door of the cafeteria, when she feels a hand on her arm stopping her. She looks down at the hand, and immediately know who those tanned fingers belong to. She smiles, and looks up meeting Santana's dark eyes, smiling at her.

"Sit with me?" The brunette asks simply, making Brittany nod, and follow Santana to her table. Santana was sitting with the football guys that were in the glee club, and Brittany smiles when she notices Mike at the table. He smiles back at her as she takes her seat next to Santana, and across from Mike. He gives her a questioning look, glancing over at Santana who was absorbed in a conversation with Puck, before looking back at Brittany.

The blonde just simply smiles, and shakes her head, waving him off, letting him know she would tell him later. He was satisfied with the response, and nods his head before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Brittany glances over at Santana who's laugh was ringing in her ears, making those oh so familiar butterflies flutter around in her stomach. God she couldn't even describe how much she loved the Latina's laugh. And that smile she was rocking, made Brittany feel week in the knees. It wasn't her signature smirk, or a pity smile. It was her real smile, that took up almost her entire face, and made that little dimple on her left cheek appear.

The blonde pulls her lip in between her teeth, and doesn't even notice Santana turn and look at her. She had seemed to drift off into her own world; one where all she could hear was the Latina's laugh, and all she could see was that smile. "You're staring." She hears Santana whisper, snapping her from her thoughts. She shakes her head slightly, clearing the fog, and sees Santana looking at her with her signature smirk.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles, as a blush takes over her face. She quickly turns her head back down to her food, and starts poking at the questionable meat with her fork. She hears Santana giggle beside her, making her cheeks grow even hotter. She was right; she was definitely falling for this girl fast.

SXB

"So you and Santana are together now?" Mike asks, somewhat confused, as the two sit down at their lab table. Santana had walked with the two of them too class, and it had been slightly awkward. They all got along, but nobody knew what exactly was going on, because it hadn't been discussed, and so nobody knew what to say.

"Not officially, but yeah." The blonde replies, nodding her head. Technically she still wasn't with Santana. The Latina hadn't asked her to be her girlfriend, and Brittany hadn't asked yet either. She wasn't sure if she was waiting on Santana to ask, or if she should ask. Or even is Santana wanted it to be official.

Mike nods his head slowly at the blonde, "And Rachel found out?" He asks, making Brittany look up at him confused, pulling herself from her rambling thoughts. How did he know Rachel had found out? "I noticed you guys haven't been speaking to one another, and you didn't sit with her at lunch." He says with a shrug, making the blonde nod in realization.

"Yes she did." Brittany replies with a sigh, "She was…" Brittany trails off, shaking her head as she tried to figure out the correct word to use. She was going to say angry, but that didn't even come close to describing how Rachel was feeling towards Brittany. "She was angry, and hurt, and so many different things." Brittany finally says, trying to hit every emotion, but she knew she didn't even come close. "I don't blame her though. I did a shady thing." Brittany admits, looking up to meet Mike's caring eyes.

"Yes you did." He confirms, making her let out a scoff, and give him a look as he just laughs, "I'm sorry but you did." He defends, making her just sigh and nod her head. She knew she did a shady thing, she wasn't going to deny that. "But I also know that the heart wants what the heart wants." He says, making her look back up at him once again.

She nods her head agreeing with him, "I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't." She says, and he just nods in understanding. He knew Brittany wasn't a bad person, and would never intentionally hurt Rachel. "I just couldn't stay away from her. I really like her Mike." She confesses, making him smile softly at her.

"I believe you." He says, as the blonde grins at him.

Brittany was so thankful for Mike. She had lost one of her best friends she had made at this school; she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. He was so understanding, and not judgmental at all. She knew no matter what she did, he would be there for her, and not judge her. Whatever it was he would try and help her, and she appreciated him so much.

She looks back up at the boy, and sees him looking across the room with a shy smile on his face. Curiously, Brittany follows his gaze until her eyes land on Tina, who was looking at him, giving him a flirty smile, and a wave before turning back to Artie who was asking her a question. "What was that?" Brittany asks, turning back to Mike.

The dancer's eyes widen and he clears his throat, trying hard to prevent his cheeks from turning a bright shade of red. "Um, she asked me if we could go on that date now." He says, trying to contain his smile. "She's single now." He adds, looking up at Brittany who was smiling from ear to ear at him, making it impossible for him to not smile also.

"I am so happy for you." She exclaims, hooking her arm around his, squeezing it with both of her hands.

He lets out a laugh, "Yeah well the date is probably going to be a disaster." He confesses, making her look up at him confused, "I am beyond nervous, and I just know that I'm going to screw something up." He explains, "Every time I am around her I either say something stupid, or I get all clumsy." He says, self consciously, looking down at the table.

Brittany smiles, "It's going to be perfect, and I am going to help you." She says, making him look over at her, returning the smile. She lays her head on his shoulder, and squeezes his arm reassuringly.

BXS

Santana walks down the rows of lockers in the Cheerio's locker room, and stops in front of hers. She had just finished practice and was now all cleaned up, and ready to head out. As usual she was the last one in the locker room; which was just the way she liked it.

She opens her locker, and grabs her things out, before closing it once more, and turns to head out the door. As she rounds the corner she collides into Quinn, almost knocking her to the floor, "Quinn!" The Latina exclaims, holding her hand over her chest. Quinn just raises an eyebrow and smirks at the brunette, "I thought I was the only one in here." She explains, as her breathing returns back to normal.

Quinn smiles, and steps closer, "It's just you and me." She whispers into Santana's ear lowly. She pulls back slightly, only to lean in this time going for Santana's lips, but the Latina quickly steps back, making Quinn almost fall forward, but she caught her balance. The blond looks up at Santana confused, and slightly angry, "What the hell?" She questions, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't do this." Santana says, calmly.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and takes another step towards Santana who instinctively took a step backwards, "That's not what you were saying last night." The blonde replies, huskily, as she continues walking towards Santana who was backing up towards the lockers.

Santana swallows hard when her back hits the cold metal of the lockers, and Quinn stops only inches away from her, "Yesterday was a mistake, and it won't happen again." She says, as Quinn just simply lets out a laugh. She didn't believe her.

"You said that last time but then there you were calling me up yesterday, telling me how badly you needed me." Quinn says, getting impossibly close to Santana, who's eyes were darting back and forth nervously between the blonde's hazel ones.

Santana closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath composing herself. She didn't need Quinn, and she could reject her. She had Brittany, and Brittany was worth it. "Quinn…" Santana says, pushing the blonde back, getting some of her personal space back. "I really like someone, and I want to be with her." Santana explains, as she watches the blonde's jaw clench. "I was angry yesterday, and I used you." She admits, as she watches Quinn's body begin so shake.

Quinn was seething. How could Santana possibly want someone over her? There was nobody in this school hotter than her, and certainly not more popular, "Who is it?" She asks, through gritted teeth.

"That's not your business." Santana replies sharply, brushing past the blonde.

She had almost made it through the door when Quinn's voice rings throughout the locker room, "Fine!" She yells angrily, "But don't you dare call me again, because I won't be there! We are done Santana!" She screams as the brunette just rolls her eyes, and walks out the door, leaving to the blonde to seethe behind her.

**Thank you guys as always for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think!** **Also my tumblr link is **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr . com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Special thank you to Juliles for making me write this! Also special thank you to Sam for being my Beta once again! **

Brittany walks into her first period class, and sees Santana already sitting at her desk. The blonde had been running late this morning, and didn't get to catch Santana at her locker; like she had been doing the past couple of days, so that they could walk to first period together. She makes her way down the aisle and smiles down at Santana when the brunette looks up; their eyes met.

Santana automatically turns around in her seat, smiling back at the blonde, who was getting her things situated. "Morning." Santana greets, cheerfully, propping her head up on her hand, resting her elbow on Brittany's desk.

"Morning." Brittany breaths out, once she places her bag on the ground, and finishes pulling out everything she would need for the class that day. "Oh, so I asked my mom last night if you could come and help me study." Brittany says, making the brunette raise an eyebrow, waiting on the answer. "She said you could," Brittany starts, making a smile begin to grow on Santana's face, "But that was it. I'm still grounded through the weekend."

The giant smile that had made it's way onto Santana's face quickly disappeared, and she let out a sigh, "I won't get to see you for two whole days?" She asks with a pout.

Brittany lets out a giggle and taps Santana's pout with her index finger. "I'm sorry." She says, trying to sound sincere, but she couldn't help but let out another giggle at the brunette's adorableness. "I know you'll miss me immensely." She adds with a cocky smile.

"You won't miss me?" Santana asks, still sporting her pout as she folds her arms over her chest like a child.

Brittany looks as if she was thinking about the question for a long moment until Santana swats her arm playfully, "Of course I'll miss you." Brittany finally says with a laugh, causing Santana to once again smile.

"Well, I definitely learned my lesson." Santana says in all seriousness now. "I won't keep you out past curfew ever again." She says, making the blonde smirk, and nod her head in agreement.

"I believe that was her point." Brittany says pointedly.

Santana nods her head and lets out a breath, "Yes well she made her point well. She isn't even my mother, but she's punishing me also." Santana says with another slight pout, causing the blonde to smile sweetly at the girl in front of her. "She probably hates me." Santana adds in a low voice, trying not to let the worry be evident. She was embarrassed to admit she actually cared what Brittany's mother really thought of her. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she didn't care what anyone thought of her; normally.

"She doesn't hate you, Santana." Brittany says softly, tilting her head to the side. She could see Santana was worried and couldn't help but feel swooned, "She isn't angry anymore. She knows what happened was an accident and that things happen, but still she says I have to be punished." The blonde explains, trying her best to put the Latina at ease. "Besides, if she hated you she wouldn't let you come over tonight." She adds, and Santana couldn't help, but feel that was true.

SXB

Susan Pierce walks down the stairs of her house, and is met with the intense smell of something burning. She quickly makes her way into the kitchen being hit with a cloud of smoke, and sees Brittany pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, and tossing them onto the counter with a huff. "Baby, are you trying to burn the house down?" The older woman asks, walking over to the oven, turning it off.

Brittany throws her oven mitt, and folds her arms tightly over her chest, "No." She says firmly, with a pout. "I was trying to make cookies, but I burnt them." She adds with another huff, making her mother smile at her.

Susan picks up the tray of black cookies, and walks over to the trash can, dumping them in, as Brittany's eyes follow her, and her frown just deepens. "Do we have more cookie dough?" Susan asks her daughter, turning her attention back over to her, as she tries to fan away some of the smoke. She was surprised their smoke alarm hadn't gone off yet. The blonde just simply nods her head, and points over to the uncooked dough on the counter. "I'll make you some cookies." She says, walking to the counter.

Brittany lets out a sigh, and lets her arms fall down to her sides. "I wanted to make them." She says stubbornly. She knew she was acting like a child, but Santana was coming over tonight, and she wanted to make them for her. It didn't mean as much if her mother made them.

"Well you can help me, but I'm not letting you burn my kitchen down." Susan says with a smile, but Brittany found it far from funny. "Come here." The older blonde says, rolling her eyes at her daughters frustrated mood. Brittany stubbornly walks over to her mother; her pout still fully in tact.

SXB

About an hour later, Brittany walks back into the kitchen after changing her clothes, and sits down at the bar. She watches her mother as she places the freshly baked cookies onto a plate, and props her head up on her hand. "You did a good job on these." Her mother commends, looking up from the pan to meet Brittany's blue eyes.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbles with a small smile. A few seconds later the doorbell rings, and Brittany practically flies off the barstool, "I'll get it!" She yells behind her as she runs to the front door, leaving Susan laughing behind her.

Brittany rushes to the front door, almost tripping on the rug in the entry way. She grasps the door handle, and pulls it opened with a wide smile, revealing Santana. The brunette was out of her cheerio's uniform, and in skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt. Brittany thanked whoever created those uniforms, but now she also thanked whoever it was that made _this_ outfit.

"Hi." The blonde breaths out, looking Santana up and down.

The brunette removes the aviators from her face, and hooks them onto the front of her shirt, "Hi." She replies back with the same smile. "Are you going to invite me inside?" Santana asks after a brief staring contest with the blonde.

Brittany's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, and she lets out an embarrassed laugh, "Of course." She replies with a nod. She opens the door wider, and steps out of the way, letting Santana walk into the house. "We can just go up to my room." Brittany says, closing the door behind the Latina. Santana turns back to her and nods her head, letting Brittany walk past her leading the way.

"Brittany!" They hear Susan's voice yell out, making them stop halfway up the stairs. The blonde turns around, and looks down where her mother is standing on the landing with her hands on her hips. "You guys will study in the living room or the kitchen. You're still grounded." She instructs, pointing a finger up at her daughter.

Brittany rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest. She knew there was no point in arguing with her mother, because she'd never back down. Her mother wasn't overly strict, but she didn't give into whatever Brittany wanted. She always stood her ground against her daughter. "Yes, ma'am." Brittany sighs, walking back down the steps; Santana following close behind.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Pierce." Santana says softly. She was beyond nervous, and both women could tell.

Susan smiles warmly at the girl in response, "Call me Susan, Santana. And it's nice to see you again also." She replies sweetly, easing away some of Santana's nerves. It was obvious the women didn't absolutely hate her, but that didn't mean Santana was any less nervous. This was her girlfriend's (soon to be girlfriend's) mother, and she wanted her to like her. Santana wasn't used to trying to impress parents. She could easily impress girls, but teenage girls, and their mothers were impressed by totally different things.

Brittany grabs Santana's hand, and pulls her into the kitchen quickly. She makes her way over to the counter as Santana places her bag down on the kitchen table, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think it'd be a big deal to go up to my room." Brittany apologizes.

Santana smiles warmly at the blonde, and walks over to her, placing her hands on her hips, "It's fine." She whispers, shaking her head, emphasizing her point.

"I just wanted some alone time with you; some privacy." Brittany responds with a small pout. She felt she had been doing that a lot today, but things just didn't seem to be going her way.

Santana can't help but feel completely swooned by the blonde and her childlike behavior. To anyone else she'd want to punch them, but all she wanted to do right now was jump Brittany in a _completely_ different way. She licks her bottom lip as her eyes avert down to Brittany's pouty lips. Not even hesitating, the brunette dives in, pressing her lips against Brittany's, who kisses her back with just as much hunger.

A few minutes later, Brittany pulls back and rests her forehead against Santana's, "I made you some cookies," She whispers out, letting her eyes flutter opened. She watches as Santana slowly opens her eyes, and a grin grows on her face, looking deep into Brittany's eyes.

"Cookies sound amazing." She responds, before placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips, and pulling away completely. Brittany beams back at her, and turns towards the cabinet grabbing her plate full of cookies. She turns back to Santana, and offers her one, which Santana takes, happily, "These are amazing." She compliments, with a mouthful.

"Thank you." Brittany beams, as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink once again. "Okay, let's get to studying." The blonde says, in all seriousness, walking over to the kitchen table, where Santana's bag was sitting.

BXS

Santana watches as Brittany scribbles down her work to one of the problems on her notebook, but her eyes begin to travel north from the spiral. She smiles at the way Brittany's eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and she had her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. She had her right hand resting on the back of the chair behind Brittany, and slowly, moves her hand to Brittany's back, rubbing small circles. The girls had been studying now for almost an hour, and Santana was in dyer need of a break.

The blonde looks up from her work, and over at Santana, but the brunette's eyes had once again fallen on Brittany's spiral. Brittany continues to look at her, and Santana's eyes finally move up to meet baby blues, and she smiles innocently. She leans over and kisses Brittany softly on the cheek, before puling back once again, "Finish the problem," She urges, nodding her head down towards the notebook.

Brittany looks at Santana for another couple of seconds, before moving her attention back down to the problem. She feels Santana's fingers tracing an invisible line up and down her spine ever so gently, causing chill bumps to form on her skin. She was having a very had time concentrating on her math problem, when Santana was touching her like this, but she powered through it, and in a couple of minutes, completed the problem she was on, "Did I get it?" She asks, looking back up at Santana.

The Latina leans over, resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder, as she looks over the work. "You got it." She says proudly with a smile, turning to look at Brittany, "I think you deserve a kiss." She states, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips, not even waiting for a response.

Brittany giggles, and pulls back slightly, keeping the close contact, "You should have given me rewards along time ago. I would have aced this whole thing half an hour ago." She says with a small laugh, making Santana grin.

"Well, do the next, and maybe you will get another." She replies, pointing to the next problem in the book.

The blonde simply nods her head, and quickly begins working out the next problem, as Santana watches her, with her chin still on her shoulder. Brittany could feel Santana's breath on her ear, and her hand was still tracing that invisible line on her back, making it ten times harder to concentrate. Finally after deciding it was just much too difficult, Brittany turns her head, and catches Santana's lips in a kiss, causing a surprised gasp to escape the Latina's lips.

"You didn't finish the problem." Santana mumbles against Brittany lips with an amused smile.

"I don't care." The blonde replies, breathlessly, before pulling Santana into another mind blowing kiss. Brittany parts her lips, and allows Santana's tongue to enter her mouth, causing both girls to see fireworks as their tongues meet.

A couple minutes later the girls are still kissing, and hands are groping tightly at every inch of body they could reach. Whimpers and soft moans filled the room, as their kiss intensified with each second that passed on the clock.

It's a loud cough that finally pulls the two teenagers abruptly apart. Santana was on the edge of her chair, almost on Brittany's lap, and almost fell out of her chair, when Brittany quickly pulled away from her. Santana's eyes move over to Brittany's mother who was standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips, and an eyebrow raised. Santana's heart began beating rapidly against her chest as her eyes darted back and forth between Susan's eyes, trying to rack her brain with ways to get out of this situation.

The older woman finally releases a chuckle, and Santana shakes her head confused. Had she heard correctly, was this woman laughing? It was then that Santana realized her mother hadn't looked pissed at all; she looked amused. Her heart was still racing in her chest, but it was for a completely different reason. She wasn't scared shitless anymore, but terribly embarrassed.

"Mom…" Brittany starts, making Santana look over at the girl, who's eyes were just as wide as Santana's were moments ago.

Susan cuts her off, by shaking her head, "Girls, get to studying." She demands, pointing a finger at the two of them, "The material in the math book, not each other's lips," She ads with a smirk. She walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of green tea, before walking back out of the room, without another word.

Brittany blinks a few times, as she stares at the doorway her mother had just exited, trying to process what had just gone on. Her mother had walked in on her making out with a girl, and she had never come out to her. Her mother didn't even know she was interested in girls. "Well, she didn't seem angry." Santana says, making the blonde pull her eyes away from the door and look over at Santana, who's lips were still puffy from their make-out session.

"Yeah," Brittany exhales, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

BXS

Brittany walks Santana out to her car later that night. She opens up the drivers side door for the Latina, who can't help but smirk at the action. The blonde lets out a sigh, and rests her forearms on top of the opened door, and peers over at Santana who was standing in between the door and the car. "Thank you for helping me." Brittany says sincerely.

"No problem." Santana replies quickly, "And I'm sorry your mom caught us." She adds, looking down at the ground. Although her mother hadn't seemed angry, she knew this wasn't the way Brittany had wanted to come out to her mother, and she hoped she wasn't angry with her.

The blonde simply shrugs her shoulders, "It's probably better this way. Now she knows and I don't have to worry about finding the right way or moment to tell her." Brittany explains, making Santana just slowly nod her head, not sure if she was convinced everything was okay. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay." Santana says, with a nod. She leans over, and places a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, before pulling back slightly. She waits as Brittany's eyes flutter opened, and looks deep into ocean blues, "Night." She whispers, before pulling away completely.

"Night." Brittany replies, standing up from her place, taking a few steps back. She shuts the door once Santana gets inside of her car, and offers the brunette a wave, before she drives down the street.

Brittany follows the red car, until it was completely out of sight. Her eyes then move over to the house across the street where she sees Rachel sitting on the porch, reading a book, although she wasn't reading right now, but watching Brittany. The blonde meets Rachel's eyes, and she smiles softly, waving at the girl across the street. Rachel looks at her a moment before moving her eyes back down to her book, ignoring Brittany completely.

Brittany lets out a groan, but turns around, and walks back inside of her house. She spots her mom on the couch reading a book of her own in the living room. She takes in a deep breath, and walks over to her, sitting down on the couch next to her. Brittany lies her head on her mother's shoulder, and snuggles into her, as she older woman wraps an arm around her without a word.

"Where is daddy?" Brittany asks, after a brief silence. She hadn't seen him, but she heard him get in not too much longer after her mother had walked in on her and Santana. She wondered if her mother had told him what she had seen, and how he had reacted.

"He is already in bed. He has to be up early." She replies, not looking up from her book. Brittany just nods her head against her mother's shoulder, and the two fall into a silence.

Brittany pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth, as silence began to consume her. She had so many things to tell her mother, and to ask her, but she didn't know where to begin. Although it was obvious her mother wasn't angry, because of the lack of yelling; she wanted to be sure, and she was still nervous to have this conversation. She had been planning on telling her mother, but she had this whole speech worked out for when she told her. Now it was just out there, and she was not prepared for it. "Mom?" She finally asks in a small voice, "You aren't angry are you?" She asks, not even specifying what she meant. She knew her mother would know what she was talking about.

Susan places her bookmark in her book, and closes it, leaning over to set it down on the coffee table. She lets out a breath, and looks down at her daughter, "Of course not honey." She finally says, making the younger blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you tell daddy?" She asks, looking up to meet her mother's big blue eyes, that matched her own.

The older woman nods her head in response, and Brittany's heart begins racing as she awaits an answer, "He isn't angry either." She finally says, as Brittany this time lets out an audible sigh of relief, making her mother smile, "He was shocked though." She adds with a chuckle. "I was too." She admits, "I've had my suspicions about you, but actually seeing it was a little different than just thinking it was a possibility." She explains, and Brittany nods her head in understanding.

"I love you." Brittany says, snuggling even closer up to her mother. Brittany knew that she was lucky. A lot of parents weren't accepting when they found out about their kid being gay, and she was so thankful that her parents accepted her.

"I love you too baby." She replies, placing a kiss on her daughters forehead. "So the other night when you were late. You were on a date?" She asks in a suggestive tone, nudging her daughter.

Brittany's face turns red as well as the tips of her eyes, and she buries her face in her mother's neck, "Yes." She mumbles out, making the older woman chuckle.

"Did you guys…" Her mother trails off, not knowing how she wanted to finish that sentence. There were many different ways she could word it, but all of them were awkward.

Brittany cut her off, before she even had a chance to finish the sentence, shouting, "No!" Bring her hands up over her face in embarrassment. "Mom!" She screeches, making the woman once again laugh out loud at her daughters expense.

"You guys are teenagers, and I know you're going to do that stuff…" She explains, and Brittany swears she had never felt her face hotter than it was right now. She couldn't see her face, but she was pretty sure it was the brightest red it had ever been also. "Look I just want to make sure you are being safe okay?" Her mother finally says in all seriousness. She knew this was a mortifying topic for Brittany, but she was just being a responsible parent. "Hey, at least you can't get pregnant." She jokes, once again nudging the blonde, who still had her face hidden in complete humiliation.

SXB

Brittany walks up to her locker the next morning and is confused when she doesn't see Santana. The brunette was always either waiting by her locker or standing at her own locker only a few feet away from Brittany's. Brittany assumes she was just running late this morning, and brushes it off, turning to open up her locker. When she does so a note falls out, and onto the floor, making her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. She bends down and picks up the piece of paper, opening it up.

_Britt Britt, _

_Go into the auditorium before first period. _

_S _

Brittany folds the piece of paper back up, and looks around the hallway, before placing the note back into her locker; a giant grin on her face. She grabs her books, and quickly stuffs them into her bag, before shutting the locker, and heading for the auditorium.

She opens the big black door, and the sound of a band playing quickly fills her ears. She looks up at the stage, and sees the band from glee club on stage playing music, and spots Santana, standing in the middle of the stage with a big smile on her face.

Brittany smiles back, and immediately starts running for the stage, being careful not to trip on the way down. She climbs the stairs, and makes her way over to the Latina, stopping abruptly once she reaches her, smiling somewhat shyly at her, "Hi." She says softly, looking into brown orbs, she always got lost in.

"Hi." Santana returns, with confidence. She pulls her left hand out from behind her back, revealing a long stemmed red rose, offering to the blonde.

Brittany's smile widens, if that was at all possible, and she takes the flower, bringing it up to her nose, sniffing of it, "Thank you." She says sincerely, looking back up from the flower, to meet Santana's eyes once again. This time the brunette's eyes weren't as confident as before; she seemed nervous.

Santana clears her throat, and reaches out taking Brittany's free hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly, as the blonde was giving her a confused stare. She knew Brittany was wondering what all this was for, but she was soon going to find out, if Santana didn't chicken out. "Brittany…" She begins, her voice cracking with an unusual about of sell consciousness. "I-I've never felt for anyone, the way I feel for you." She says, as the blonde beams at her. "I've always dated multiple girls, and never thought twice about doing it or about committing to just one, but ever since I met you, you were the only one that I wanted to be with." She says, as tears begin welling up in Brittany's eyes. "You alone are more than enough to make me happy, so I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend, and not as a secret. so what do you say?" She asks, with a nervous smile. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and she was more than positive Brittany could hear it over the music in the background.

Not being able to vocally respond, Brittany just grabs Santana by her cheerio's uniform, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Santana asks, after a minute, pulling away from Brittany.

The blonde rolls her eyes, not letting go of the Latina's uniform, "Yes, dummy." She replies with a smile, pulling Santana back into her.

SXB

The girls walk back into the hallway, hand in hand as they make their way to class. They walk past Quinn who was staring daggers at both of them, but Santana seemed to be the only one to notice the other blonde's presence and piercing stare, burning a hole into each of their heads.

"Hey babe, go ahead and go inside, I just need to get something out of my locker." Santana says, as they stop outside their classroom. Brittany just nods her head, and Santana leans in placing a kiss on her lips, before watching the blonde retreat into the classroom. Santana then turns her gaze over to Quinn who was staring at her with her arms folded tightly over her chest. The brunette's gaze hardens, and she walks over to the blonde, "What?" She asks, venomously.

"_That_ is who you are dating?" Quinn asks, as if she was completely disgusted by the idea of the two of them together; which she was.

Santana rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms over her chest, eyeing the girl challengingly, "Yes." She spits out, glaring at the blonde cheerio, "Problem?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, daring her teammate to say something about Brittany.

"I thought you didn't want to be out because of your mom?" Quinn asks, taking the subject off of Brittany. The blonde had seen the two of them kiss openly, and hold hands, and this confused Quinn. She had known Santana for years, and never has the brunette been open about her sexuality, and never has Santana wanted to openly date a girl. Quinn had always tried to get her to come out, but she had never wanted to. She needed to know what made this girl so damn special.

The brunette sighs deeply, and pinches the bridge of her nose with her pointer and index finger. She could easily lie to Quinn, to spare her feelings, but Santana honestly didn't want to do that. She wanted Quinn off her back, and the only way to do that was to hurt her, "That was a lie." Santana admits, making the blonde look at her confused, "I was cheating on you Quinn, and I didn't want to come out because I didn't want any of you finding out I was dating more than one of you." She explains, making the blonde's eyes widen, and then narrow. Santana watches as Quinn's face turns from shock to pure rage. She knew she'd have that reaction, and she didn't want to stay for it. So before the blonde could get a word out, Santana brushed past her, and walked into her classroom, sitting in front of her girlfriend.

**Thank you guys as always for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think!** **Also my tumblr link is **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr . com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Special thank you to Sam for being my Beta once again! **

**Warning! This chapter is kind of sad...**

**Also I realize I changed Brittany's mom's name in last chapter. I was going to change it back to Ashley in this one, but her name is Susan in my other stories, so it's just easier to keep it the same. So her new name is Susan lol**

Brittany walks into the cafeteria and spots Santana sitting at her usual table with Puck and Mike. She was laughing at something Puck had said, and had her head tilted back with her beautiful smile that took up her entire face almost. The Latina glances over in Brittany's direction and catches the blonde's eyes, keeping the smile on her face. Brittany waves to her, returning the smile, before walking into the lunch line.

Someone comes up behind Brittany in the line, and the blonde glances behind her and sees Quinn. Brittany turns back around, and closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She didn't feel like dealing with the Cheerio; she tried to avoid her at all times. "So I heard you and Santana are dating." The blonde says casually, as they take a few steps up.

Brittany just nods her head silently, keeping her eyes forward. She knew Quinn and Santana had a history and the girl was more than likely jealous once she had found out about the two of them. Brittany knew this was coming; she had been waiting on Quinn to actually approach her about it.

"That's a shame." Quinn says with an airy sigh, making Brittany just roll her eyes. "She's great in bed. It sucks I can't have her anymore." She adds, and once again Brittany just mutely nods her head. She knew Quinn was going to try and screw their relationship up, but Brittany wasn't going to have it. The blonde lets out another airy sigh from behind Brittany and the taller blonde can tell she is just trying to get Brittany's attention; but she wasn't biting. "How long have you guys been dating now?" The blonde Cheerio asks, making Brittany close here eyes and breath in deeply in annoyance, before turning around to Quinn with a fake smile.

"Just a couple of days officially." Brittany replies, as she grabs a tray from one of the lunch women. She smiles at the older woman and continues walking down the line, wishing the people in front of her would just hurry up and pay already so she could get away from Quinn.

The Cheerio let's out a humming noise, "Interesting." She replies, making Brittany turn to look at her, to see her eyebrows furrowed as if she was thinking. Brittany studies her for a few more minute debating on whether or not she should ask what. She knew Quinn was probably just baiting her in for some trouble, but she couldn't help but be a bit curious as to why Quinn had reacted that way.

"What?" Brittany finally asks, almost hesitantly. She turns to the cashier and hands the woman her money as Quinn continues talking.

"Nothing." The Cheerio replies shaking her head. Brittany glances back at her as the lunch lady digs out change. Deciding she should probably brush Quinn off and not speak to her about Santana, she turns her head back to the woman and takes her change. "It's just that, I was with Santana on Sunday and believe me I was the only blonde's name she was saying." Quinn adds, making Brittany pause in her motions. She looks back at Quinn who smiles sweetly at the lunch lady, before walking out of the line, leaving Brittany.

The blonde stands there speechless for a few moments as she let's Quinn's words sink in. Last Sunday? She couldn't have slept with Santana this past Sunday. That was only days after their first date; their _amazing_ first date. And days before she asked her to be her girlfriend officially. She wouldn't have done that would she?

Brittany feels someone brush past her, nudging her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She realizes she was still standing close to the lunch line, and she was in the way of the exit. She looks up and sees Santana still sitting at the table with an empty seat next to her. Brittany quickly makes her way over, brushing off everything Quinn had said. She knew the other blonde was lying. Quinn was jealous and Brittany knew she would be. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she came after Brittany, trying to break them up; it wasn't going to work.

"Hey beautiful." Santana greets with a smile, as Brittany sits down next to her. Brittany looks over at her, and musters up the best smile she could, trying not to let it be obvious she was troubled over anything. "Did I see you talking to Quinn?" Santana asks, turning her body towards the blonde. She had lowered her voice, so the guys wouldn't hear their private conversation.

"Yeah." Brittany breathes out with a nod. She studies Santana's face closely, looking for any hint of a facial feature that may give her away. Maybe fear or guilt, but she got nothing.

Santana picks up her water bottle and screws the lid off, "What did she say?" She asks with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, she just hoped Brittany couldn't hear it.

Brittany rolls her eyes, and waves her hand, brushing the question off as if it were no big deal, "She was talking to me about you." She says, making Santana's head snap up. Her dark eyes dart back and forth between Brittany's, looking for any sign that the girl was angry. She got nothing which made her let out a sigh of relief. Surprisingly Quinn must not have said anything to upset Brittany, "I knew when she found out we were together she would come up to me out of jealousy." The blonde continues, making Santana nod. "I mean she was trying to convince me you guys slept together this past weekend." The blonde says with a small chuckle.

Santana swallows hard and her eyes widen, but she quickly shakes off the look trying to replace it with an amused look and forces out a laugh. The laugh comes out more hesitant, and nervous than she had wanted, and Brittany looks over at her the smile slowly fading from her face.

"You didn't, right?" Brittany asks, studying Santana intensely. The brunette pulls her lip in between her teeth, and debates on what she should say. She knew telling Brittany the truth would piss her off and she'd probably break up with her, but if Santana was trying this whole honesty thing then she had to be 100%.

The blonde gets her answer from Santana's silence and she abruptly stands up from her chair, causing everyone else at the table to halt their conversations and look up at her. She glances down at Santana who's eyes were pleading at her, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Santana stands up abruptly after the blonde and chases her out of the cafeteria. She brushes past Quinn on her way out, and the blonde Cheerio gives her a smug look. Santana stopped briefly, considering walking over to her and punching her in the face. She decides that would only make things worse and besides she didn't need to waste her time on Quinn; she needed to find Brittany. She throws the other Cheerio a glare and just about snarls at her before storming out into the hallway.

She looks both directions and sees a flash of blonde hair turn a corner at the other end of the hallway and Santana quickly takes off in the direction, "Brittany!" She yells, trying her best to catch up to the furious blonde. She rounds the corner and can see Brittany furiously marching forward, "Britt! Please wait!" Santana shouts, pleadingly.

"WHAT?" Brittany shouts, turning around abruptly, startling Santana.

The girls eyes widen and she comes to a halt. She studies Brittany for a few moments, and can see the girl almost shaking in rage. Santana swallows hard and takes a few courageous steps towards Brittany. "Brittany, I'm sorry that Quinn told you. I should have told you." Santana starts, as the blonde looks at her unimpressed. Was this her form of an apology? "I'll kill her." Santana mutters, looking down briefly, as different methods of torture for Quinn pop into her head.

"I'll kill you first." Brittany retorts, making Santana's head snap back up, meeting the blonde's blue eyes.

Santana actually looks fearful for a moment, but quickly shakes that off. She takes in a deep breath, and slumps her shoulders, "I'm sorry Brittany." She repeats, not knowing what else to say but sorry at this moment. "I shouldn't have slept with her, I know. But we had an amazing date and then you hadn't called me all weekend." Santana begins to explain, taking another couple of brave steps towards Brittany. "I thought you changed your mind, and I got…I was angry, and I called Quinn." She finishes, looking up to meet Brittany's harsh eyes, making Santana wince. She had never seen Brittany this angry before.

Brittany looks back and forth between Santana's dark eyes. She stayed silent for a few good moments, making Santana squirm in the uncomfortable silence. She was nervous and she needed Brittany to say something…anything. "So what? Every time you get insecure you're going to go and fuck someone else?" Brittany asks angrily. She wasn't one to curse and Santana knew that; which made her even more afraid of the blonde in front of her. She was definitely angrier than she had ever seen her.

"Of course not Britt." Santana tries, only to have the blonde roll her eyes, and fold her arms over her chest. "We weren't together yet and that's no excuse, that's not what I am saying." Santana says, holding her hands out defensively. "But I wasn't sure if you wanted to be with me yet and then you ignored me and I just freaked out. I've never felt this way for anyone Brittany and it scares the hell out of me." She explains desperately, but Brittany was unrelenting. "We're together now and I'm not worried about you leaving me…well not as worried. I am still afraid you will, because I've never been this happy and I feel like at any moment I am going to wake up from this dream and you're going to be gone." She says in a small voice.

Brittany's face stays hard, and she clenches her jaw as she peers down at the Latina. She lets the girls words soak in and Brittany can't help, but let her face soften at the girls admission. She knew Santana didn't do feelings or vulnerability, but here she was standing in the hallway, putting it all out there on the line. "Santana, I told you from the beginning I needed to earn your trust." She says with a sigh, "And you just lost it." She adds sadly. She wanted to be with Santana; she wanted to trust her, but she just couldn't right now.

"Brittany…" Santana chokes out as tears begin forming in her eyes, "Please don't do this. I shouldn't have done it and I regretted it as soon as I did. It won't happen again." She says, but Brittany simply shakes her head, "Britt, I don't want Quinn or anyone else. I want you."

Brittany lets her arms fall to her sides and she looks up at Santana, who had some stray tears running down her tanned cheeks. It made Brittany's heart break seeing the girl like this, but Brittany had to protect herself. "I want you too Santana, but I don't want to get hurt. I'm sorry." She says, before turning to walk away.

Santana feels a sob wrack her body and she starts to walk after Brittany, but the blonde picks up her speed, letting Santana know she didn't want to be followed. "Brittany…." Santana tries once again, but it came out a mere whisper as the blonde turned the corner. Santana's heartbreak soon turns into rage, and she turns to the nearest locker and punches it as hard as she could, before leaning against it, sliding down the wall.

Santana brings her knees up to her chest and buries her head in her arms, leaning over her knees as she lets the sobs take over her body. She knew anyone could walk into the hallway at any moment and see her, but she didn't care. And just like she thought a couple seconds later she hears multiple footsteps and the bell ring. She knew she needed to get up; she looked a hot miserable mess curled up in the hallway, crying her eyes out. People didn't need to see her like this.

"Santana?" She hears a small voice ask. She looks up and meets the warm eyes of Rachel staring at her in concern. "What happened?" She asks, taking a tentative step towards the Latina.

Santana pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, and considers answering her, but decides not to. She just needed to get out of here and get cleaned up before too many people saw her. "I'm fine." Santana says, as she stands up. She brushes herself off, and begins to walk past the brunette, but feels a small hand on her wrist.

"Santana, you can still talk to me." Rachel says in a gentle tone.

The Latina meets Rachel's eyes once again, looking back and forth between them. She couldn't understand why Rachel would care what was wrong with her, let alone try and help her. "Really, I'm okay." Santana says with a nod. She pries the Diva's tiny hands off of her arm and continues down the hallway to the bathroom.

BXS

Brittany storms into her house after school that day, slamming the door behind her. She sees her parents both sitting in the living room from the corner of her eyes, but doesn't even acknowledge them and storms up the stairs into her bedroom. She knew her mother would come up to her room in a matter of minutes, asking her what was wrong, but she really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

And just like she had thought within seconds there is a knock on her door. "Go away." Brittany mumbles into her pillow. She knew her mother wouldn't give up and she'd just walk right in, considering the door didn't have a lock, there was nothing Brittany could really do about it.

The older woman walks into the room and gently shuts the door behind her. She stands in her spot for a moment, watching her daughter. She could hear the sniffles, and see Brittany's shoulders shake slightly with sobs. She lets out a deep sigh and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Brittany's side. She runs her hand gently up and down Brittany's back, as the girls sobs seem to get heavier. "Baby what happened?" She asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." Brittany chokes out after a minute, her voice still muffled by the pillow.

Susan wasn't dumb; she knew when Brittany said she was fine; she wasn't. Also the sobs gave her away slightly. "Honey, talk to me." Her mom says, in a soothing tone, as she continued rubbing circles on her daughters back, trying her best to comfort the distressed girl. "Is it Santana?" Susan asks carefully.

She feels Brittany's body go still under her hand and the room is silent for a few moments, "Yes." Brittany finally chokes out. She rolls over onto her back, and looks up at her mother through red puffy eyes.

Susan's heart breaks at the look of her daughter, and her face drops. "What happened?" The woman asks carefully. Santana was the first person that Brittany had gotten into a relationship with, as far as she knew and Susan knew your first heartbreak was always the worst.

Brittany lets out a hiccup then wipes her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. She pulls herself up and lays back against her headboard as her mother's hand moves down to her thigh giving her a gentle squeeze, "She hooked up with one of her exes this weekend." The blonde manages to get out in between hiccups. She hated being this upset over Santana. She had never needed a relationship before and now without the girl she felt as if her world was ending.

"She cheated on you?" Susan asks, her eyes widening slightly. She tried not to let her own anger seep through her features. She wanted to kill the girl for hurting her daughter, but she knew getting upset would only make things worse; Brittany needed comforting.

Brittany shakes her head, and lets out a sigh, confusing Susan. "We weren't technically together then." She explains, looking down at her lap. "I caught her cheating on previous girlfriends and I told her that I wouldn't date her until I could trust her." Brittany begins explaining, looking up to meet her mother's sincere eyes. "I finally gave her a chance and we went on the date and then I got grounded." She says, giving her mother a pointed look. "She tried calling and she thought I was ignoring her. She got all insecure and thought I backed out and so she ran back to her ex." She finishes with a sniffle.

Susan lets out a deep exhale of breath, and nods her head as she takes the blonde's words in. "I see." She says simply, as Brittany continues staring at her. She wanted her mother to say something, anything that could possibly make this situation better. "Love can be scary." She finally says with an understanding nod.

"What are you on her side?" Brittany asks, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No honey." Susan assures her daughter. "But I do understand her fear." She adds, as the younger blonde continues looking at her confused. "I was like her when I was younger, believe it or not." Susan says with a small smile. "I didn't have a relationship that lasted over a couple of weeks. I was terrified of actually falling for someone, and _needing_ someone." She informs her daughter.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Brittany says after a brief silence. She folds her arms over her chest and looks up at her mother; her eyebrows still scrunched together.

Susan lets out a small chuckle and stands up, before sitting back down on the bed, back on the headboard next to her daughter. "What she did wasn't right." Her mother says, first off, "But it is understandable. She didn't do it to hurt you Brittany. She was scared of her own feelings and what could happen and she freaked out. Believe me, I had my fair share of freak outs." Susan says, raising her eyebrows as she reminisced on her past. "I actually cheated on your father when we were first together." She admits, making Brittany look up at her confused.

"Really?" She asks, slightly shocked. Her mother never seemed like the kind of woman who would do such a thing. She was the sweetest woman Brittany knew and she loved her father more than anything; Brittany could tell. "And he took you back?" She asks, not necessarily as a question, because she knew the answer obviously, but because she couldn't believe he would take her back after that.

Susan nods her head confirming the questions, "He was angry, for a very long time." She replies, with a thoughtful look on her face. She was replaying those times years ago in her mind. "I didn't realize how much I cared for him and how much I _did_ need him, until I lost him." She confesses, looking down at her daughter.

"So what did you do?" Brittany asks out of curiosity. Her mother never shared much about her past with Brittany and the younger blonde was finding out that maybe she should ask her more about it; it was turning out to be pretty interesting.

"I begged for his forgiveness." The older woman says with a laugh. "I told him everything; basically poured my soul out to him and told him about all of my fears." She tells Brittany. "He eventually forgave me. It wasn't easy at first; it took him awhile to trust me. But we got there eventually." She finishes, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "And now here we are." She adds, before leaning down placing a kiss on top of the younger blonde's head.

Brittany soaks in all the new information on her mother and father's relationship, as she chews on her bottom lip. "So you're saying I should forgive her?" Brittany asks, unsure.

Susan simply shakes her head back and forth at the question, "I'm saying you do what you feel you need to do." She replies vaguely, making Brittany frown. "But if you don't forgive her; make her beg for it." She adds with a chuckle. "Don't let her think she can treat you like that and do what she wants and you will always take her back." She says, more serious.

Brittany simply nods as she exhales deeply, still processing all of the information, "Thanks mom." She says, sincerely, leaning her head down on her mother's shoulder.

"No problem baby." Susan replies with a kiss on Brittany's head. "I'm going to go fix us some dinner." She says, after a couple of minutes of silence. The blonde nods, and watches as her mother gets up and walks out of her room.

Brittany slides back down onto her bed, letting her head hit the pillow with a sigh. She stares up at the ceiling as her mother's words still floated around in her mind. Before her conversation with her mother, she would have never thought even for a second about forgiving someone if they ever cheated on her. It was just wrong and it showed they didn't love you. If someone really loved you they would never do anything that could possibly hurt you.

Although what Santana did wasn't technically cheating. Brittany still couldn't help, but worry that every time they were to get into some kind of fight that Santana would get scared and cheat on her. Brittany couldn't deal with that and she wasn't sure if she could take that chance.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her bedroom door open once again. She looks up and sees her mother return to the room, making Brittany sit back up on her bed.

The woman walks over to her, and holds out her hand; Brittany's cell phone in her hand. "You're still grounded and can't go anywhere, but I thought you could use some cheering up." She says with a shrug.

Brittany musters up the best smile she could manage and takes the device from her mother, "Thanks." She says softly. The woman nods her head and walks back out, shutting the door behind her.

Brittany lies back down on her bed, and pulls the device up over her head. This small plastic thing she held in her hand is what had caused her all of her problems. She rolls her eyes at herself being such a drama queen and slides her finger across the screen unlocking it. Her eyes widen when she sees the amount of texts and missed calls she had received.

_24 texts from Santana _

_2 texts from Mike_

_3 texts from Rachel_

_13 missed calls from Santana_

_1 missed call from Mike_

Brittany scrolls through the times of the calls and messages. She realizes all the texts from Rachel were of course old. The brunette had still made no attempt to talk to her, since she told her about Santana and Brittany didn't blame her. The texts from Mike were also from this weekend, along with the many from Santana.

Without reading any, Brittany turns her cell phone screen off and sits it down on her nightstand. She moves over to her mirror and wipes the running makeup out from under her eyes. She takes in her red nose and puffy eyes and lets a sigh escape her pouting lips, then turns on her heel and walks out of her bedroom to see if her mother needed help with dinner.

She hadn't had the heart to erase the messages from Santana, because apart of her wanted to read them. She knew she shouldn't, which is why she hadn't yet, but she still hadn't had the strength to erase them.

**Thank you guys as always for the wonderful reviews! Let me know what you think!** **Also my tumblr link is **http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr . com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Side Effects **

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you for the reviews guys :) **

**Enjoy...**

Brittany dug around in her messy locker early that morning, looking for everything she needed for class. She had found her books easily, but was now digging around for a pencil and homework they had been working on for the last couple of days. She really tried to be organized. At the beginning of school, she had everything so perfect and vowed that she would keep it that way until the end of the year; that, however didn't happen.

She finally spots a pencil and tosses it into the bottomless pit of a backpack that was also cluttered with papers. She pulls out a stack of worksheets from her locker and begins rummaging through them looking for the assignment. She just wanted to hurry and get to first period before Santana had a chance to come to her locker, which was only two away from Brittany.

_The blonde had ended up reading Santana's text messages late last night, when she couldn't sleep. She had laid there for almost 30 minutes, staring up at the ceiling, trying to persuade herself not to look, but the phone on her nightstand table seemed to be calling her name, and with a groan she rolled over and snatched off the table, and began scrolling through countless messages. _

_The first few had been really sweet, talking about what a great time Santana had on the date, and how she couldn't wait to do it again. The following had expressed how much Santana already missed Brittany and it hadn't even been a full 24 hours since they'd seen each other. _

_Brittany couldn't help the smile from forming on her face, although she was completely enraged with the girl right now. There were messages from the next day and they were starting to get a little more paranoid. The first couple had said things along the lines of her needing to wake up and calling her sleeping beauty. Then they gradually started getting worse, asking her if she was ignoring her or if Santana had done something wrong. _

_The last few were angry texts, talking about Santana didn't really want her anyway, she just wanted in her pants. But there were only two like that before the next couple were apologizing telling her she didn't mean it, and that she really likes her, more than she's liked anyone. Brittany had to roll her eyes at Santana's mood swings with a smirk. _

_But then the messages stopped. The last one was about 5:30 p.m. Sunday, then nothing. Brittany scowled to herself, and shut her phone off, placing it down on the nightstand table once again. That must have been when Quinn came over. _

_Brittany had ended up calling the only person who had been there with her since she had been at McKinley; Mike. She hadn't known him long, but he was her best friend and he was always there to be a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. They had ended up talking until early in the morning, both falling asleep on the phone. She told him about Santana and he told her about his first date with Tina, which had been disastrous, yet she wants to do it again. _

The blonde finally finds her homework, smiling, mentally patting herself on the back for finding it and finding it complete at that. She stuffs it into her backpack and zips it up, moving her eyes back up to her locker, as dark hair catches her eye. She glances down the hallway to see Santana walking her way. The brunette's eyes meet Brittany's and with that, the Latina walks over with a look of determination on her face.

Brittany swallows hard and quickly shuts her locker, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Turning on her heel she makes her way down the hallway in the opposite direction, avoiding Santana. She turns the corner and looks behind her to see that Santana hadn't followed her. She lets out a relieved sigh and walks into her classroom.

She knew it was premature to be relaxed considering Santana had this class with Brittany. She'd have to see her in a few minutes and considering the girl sat directly in front of her, Brittany knew she would turn around and try and talk to her.

Brittany sits down in her seat, and pulls her homework out of her bag, placing it gently onto her desk. The corners were bent, and it was slightly wrinkly from being crammed inside her locker, and then in her backpack. She places her hands on top of it, trying to smooth it out somewhat.

A few minutes later she sees movement in front of her, and glances up, not moving her head and sees Santana sitting in her seat, turned around, staring at her. The blonde inwardly groans, and looks back down at her paper as she continues to smooth it out. She knew it wasn't going to get any better than it was now, but she needed something to keep her occupied.

"Morning Britt." Santana says softly. Her voice , Brittany could tell she was nervous, and hesitant. She keeps her head down, and her mouth shut, not even acknowledging the girl. "I was going to try and call you last night, but I knew your mom took your phone away." Santana says after a couple of awkward seconds, when she realizes Brittany wasn't going to respond.

"She gave it back." Brittany says automatically. Realizing what she said, she shuts her mouth quickly, and mentally slaps herself. Why'd she have to tell her that? Now she's going to call her every five minutes.

Santana simply nods her head, not really knowing what to say, "That's good." She finally manages, her voice cracking. Another awkward silence falls upon the two, and Santana clears her throat, trying to create some sort of sound. "Brittany…" She begins, her voice deflating, "I am so sorry." She says, not knowing of anything else. She knew she'd said it enough, and that saying I'm sorry wouldn't do anything, but it's all she could think of at the moment.

Brittany finally looks up meeting Santana's dark brown eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but the teacher walks in, telling them to turn around in their seats, and get ready for the days lesson. Brittany closes her mouth and simply shrugs at Santana. The brunette scowls at the teacher, and turns around in her seat, cursing under her breath.

**BXS**

Brittany walks out of the lunch line holding her tray tightly in her hands. She scans the cafeteria, looking for a spot to sit and eat. She glances over at the table she had been sitting at and sees Santana in her usual spot talking to Puck about something; she definitely wasn't sitting over there. Her eyes then scan over to her old table where she sees Rachel sitting with Mercedes and Kurt. She briefly considers trying once again to talk to Rachel, but just decides she'd be better off in the bathroom; eating alone.

As she walked towards the exit she couldn't help but feel like she was in the movie _Mean Girls_. The bathroom really wasn't a sanitary place to eat a meal, but Brittany wasn't hungry for one, and two she just wanted to be alone. She didn't feel like sitting in the crowded cafeteria with multiple loud students, yelling over one another, trying to be heard.

She walks out the door, and as soon as it closes behind her, she's met with ice to the face. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she drops her plate, gasping for breath. It felt like she had been hit with an iceberg; now she knew how the _Titanic_ felt. She wipes it away from her eyes, and opens them, meeting the smirk of Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell was that for?" Brittany asks incredulously. The blonde shrugs her shoulders, but gives Brittany a knowing look. _Santana_. "You broke us up, what more do you want?" Brittany asks desperately. She had meant for it to come out harsh, and as icy as the liquid on her face, but it came out more like a sob. She brushes past the Cheerio, before she could reply, and storms into the restroom, locking herself in the stall.

Brittany sits down on the toilet, and grabs some toilet paper, and wipes off her face. She knew dating Santana would cause her drama, but she never thought it would be like this, or maybe she just didn't care. She was too caught up in her feelings for the Latina, to worry about anything else around her. She had lost her best friend, and now she was continuously being bullied by her jealous ex, even after they were over.

This was just all too much for Brittany. She liked Santana, she did, but she couldn't handle all of this. She'd never had an ounce of drama in her life before she met Santana, and now she always had to deal with something, or someone.

She starts furiously rubbing at her shirt, trying to clean the red stain off, although she knew it was hopeless. Tears fill her eyes, and start cascading down her cheeks, until finally she gives up, throwing the paper on the floor. She buries her head in her hands and lets sobs wrack her body; she just wanted to go back to being a nobody.

She hears the bathroom door open, causing her to pull her feet up onto the toilet with her, keeping quiet. "Brittany?" She hears a voice ask, making her groan. She closes her eyes, hoping she could just disappear, and be invisi ble once again. "Britt, I know you're in there." The voice says once again.

Brittany can see her shoes under the door, and one of them is tapping impatiently. Brittany groans, and stands up, opening the door, revealing Rachel.

The brunette's eyes widen slightly as she takes in the girls appearance. "I saw what Quinn did." Rachel says quietly.

Brittany brushes past her, and moves over to the sink, turning the faucet on. "Why do you care? You going to laugh now?" She asks, as she begins washing her sticky hands. She didn't want to be mean to Rachel, she knew she had no right after what she had done. But she also didn't want to listen to Rachel gloat, or laugh at her; which she also knew she deserved.

"Of course not." The tiny brunette replies, moving next to Brittany. She leans against the sink next to the blonde, and watches her hands as they rub together under the water. "I don't want to care about you, but I do." She says, matter of fact. "You were the best friend I'd ever had, and though you don't deserve it; I care." She adds, looking up to meet Brittany's ocean blue's.

Brittany sighs and turns the water off. She grabs a paper towel, and dries her hands as she turns around to lean against the sink, next to Rachel. "I'm sorry." She says softly. "I know I hurt you, and I wouldn't forgive me, if I were you." Brittany says, looking down at the ground. "But if it makes you feel any better, Santana screwed me over." She adds with a shrug, looking back up at Rachel.

The brunette smiles sadly at her, "It doesn't make me feel better." She replies honestly. "I was angry and hurt, but I would never wish for you to be hurt." She says sincerely, making Brittany smile softly at her.

"You're too nice Rach." Brittany says with a smile.

Rachel rolls her eyes and giggles, "Tell me about it." She says, making Brittany chuckle. "So what did Santana do? If you don't mind me asking of course." Rachel asks, after a brief silence.

Brittany sighs deeply and her gaze moves back down to the ground beneath her, "She slept with Quinn." She answers with a small shrug. "We weren't technically together, but she was supposed to be proving herself to me, and that I could trust her." The blonde explains, making Rachel nod her head, understanding.

"Well, that's Santana for you." The brunette replies, somewhat venomously. "Although, I will tell you that, I've known Santana for a very long time, and I dated her way longer than you did, and it's obvious she already likes you way more than she ever liked me." Rachel tells her honestly.

Brittany looks up at Rachel, tilting her head, "Don't say that." She says softly, "Santana liked you." Brittany adds, trying to make the girl feel better.

Rachel smiles sadly at her, "It's true." She replies with a shrug. "I liked Santana a lot, but I didn't love her. I thought I did, but then I realized when she did break up with me, that I didn't feel like it was the end of the world. I'm not heartbroken over Santana, I was just upset at what you did." She says, making the blonde nod. "But really, she likes you a lot Brittany, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you should try and work things out with her." Rachel says, shocking Brittany. "Like I said, I've known her for a very long time and I've never seen her like this with anyone. I think you're good for her."

"Rachel, she slept with Quinn. That's not something that I'm going to just forgive." Brittany shaking her head stubbornly.

Rachel purses her lips together and nods acknowledging Brittany's sentence. "I know, but Brittany you know Santana. She can't just change over night. She went from sleeping with multiple people on a daily basis, to just you, and you haven't even slept with her have you?" Rachel asks, making Brittany shake her head back and forth. "She's allowed to slip up once. Nobody is perfect, especially not Santana, but that doesn't mean, she doesn't care about you."

Brittany sighs, shaking her head back and forth as she studies the tiled floor, "I can't believe everyone is telling me to forgive her. Shouldn't all you guys be telling me, 'Fuck her, you can do so much better?'" Brittany asks with a small smile.

"You can do much better." Rachel replies with a smile, making Brittany look at her confused. "But, you want Santana and you wont be happy with anyone, but her." Rachel adds, her tone moving back serious. "Besides, like I said, I think you're good for her and I think you can change her. She's a good person at heart." Rachel says honestly.

The blonde stands up, and throws an arm over Rachel's shoulder, exhaling deeply, "You're too smart." She says with a grin, making Rachel giggle.

**BXS**

Rachel had given Brittany an extra shirt as always. The girl's locker was basically turned into a closet and although the shirts weren't the best fit, they were better than walking around with slushy all over her. She walks out of the bathroom and spots Santana coming out of the cafeteria next to Puck. She winces, and tries to turn in the opposite direction, before Santana saw her, but it was too late.

Their eyes lock for a moment, before Santana looks away, saying something to Puck. He nods his head and keeps walking as Santana turns, making her way towards Brittany. The blonde couldn't contain the groan from escaping her lips as she watched Santana make her way towards her.

"Hey Britt." the brunette greets softly as she approaches Brittany. The blonde looks at her for a brief second, before brushing past her, continuing down the hallway. "Wait, Brittany!" Santana calls out, running to catch up with the blonde. "Brittany!" She repeats, as she continues chasing the girl down the hallway.

Brittany stops walking, and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply, before turning around. "What?" She asks simply, her annoyance evident in her voice.

Santana takes a few more steps towards the girl. She opens her mouth to speak, but then shuts it back, realizing she really had nothing to say to the girl. She had just seen her, and wanted to talk to her, she didn't actually have anything to talk to her about. "Saturday." She finally blurts out, making Brittany look at her confused. "Will you hang out with me on Saturday." Santana clarifies.

Brittany simply shakes her head at the question, and Santana's face drops in defeat. "I'm grounded." Brittany states, making the brunette pick her head back up, and look at her. "Thanks to you." The blonde adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Right." Santana says with a head nod. "Sorry about that." She adds, once again apologizing.

"No you aren't." Brittany replies, making Santana look at her hurt. The blonde cracks a smile though, and Santana can't help but letting one grow on her also. "I'll see you around." Brittany finally says, after a staring contest. Looking deep into those brown smiling eyes, Brittany found herself growing weak; she had to get out of there.

Santana's smile fades away as quick as it had appeared and she watches the blonde turn away from her, "Wait." She says once again, making Brittany roll her eyes, and turn back towards her. "What is…" Santana starts to question as she picks at a piece of blonde hair turned red. "Who slushied you?" Santana asks, tucking the piece of hair back behind Brittany's ear.

Brittany could sense the Latina's anger growing, and she couldn't help but once again feel swooned by her, and her protectiveness over Brittany. Santana had witnessed Rachel get slushied on more than one occasion, and never did anything. Of course Brittany shouldn't feel happy about that, but she did. Maybe Rachel was right; maybe Santana did really care about her. "Quinn." Brittany finally answer softly.

Santana's nostrils flare, and her eyes widen then narrow in rage. "I'm going to kill her." She grits out, turning on her heel to go after the blonde Cheerio.

Brittany reaches out and grabs Santana's arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Santana turns and looks at her confused, "Don't." She says simply, giving the Latina a stern look.

"Why not? She has no right! I'll kill her!" Santana yells, her anger flaring up by the second.

Brittany sighs, and drops Santana's arm, trusting that she won't go anywhere until she gives her reason. "Because, you have done enough." Brittany sighs, before turning on her heel to walk away from Santana.

**SXB**

Rachel walks out of her classroom, hugging her books tightly to her chest. She begins making her way towards her locker when she spots Quinn down the hallway talking to some other Cheerios. Rachel's eyebrows furrow in anger, and she marches towards the girl; determination in every footstep.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel asks with a harshness that surprised not only Quinn, but herself.

Quinn looks over at her friends, who were eyeing Rachel, like they were about to pounce her. "Give us a minute." She informs the girls, who look over at her skeptically. "Go." She says a little louder this time, making them nod, and scurry off in the opposite direction. "What the hell do you want?" Quinn asks, turning her attention back to Rachel.

"Why are you messing with Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asks, clutching her books even tighter to her chest. "Why them? What did Brittany ever do to you?"

Quinn's jaw visibly clenches as she stares at the tiny diva with a hard glare, "The same thing she did to you." Quinn answers, raising an eyebrow at the girl, who was giving her a confused look. "I was dating Santana, when you were." She admits, making Rachel's eyes widen.

Rachel knew that Santana had cheated on her with Quinn, but she didn't know it was a reoccurring thing. She thought it was just a hookup; not dating.

"I always had this nagging feeling that something was going on between the two of you." Quinn says in an airy, thoughtful voice. "But I never actually thought Santana would go that low." She adds viciously, looking Rachel up and down, with a look of disgust on her face.

Rachel looks taken aback by this statement for a brief second, before her face turns just as harsh as Quinn's, "_You_ went there." She retorts, with a proud smirk.

Quinn's demeanor falters briefly, before she turns her face even colder than before, "Obviously, it was a mistake." she replies with a shrug; her harsh stare boring holes into Rachel's skull.

"Just leave them alone." Rachel finally says, after a staring contest with the blonde. "They're happy, and they like each other, a lot. Just because you are miserable, doesn't mean you have to try and make everyone else miserable also." Rachel says harshly, before turning on her heel, leaving a stunned Quinn behind.

Rachel makes her way down the hallway, her adrenaline rushing. She had never stood up for herself with Quinn and it felt great. She knew she was more than likely going to pay for it later, but she could at least bask in her moment for a little while.

"Rachel," She hears someone calling her name. She whips around quickly, meeting blue eyes. "Were you just talking to Quinn, what happened? Are you okay?" Brittany asks, looking at her friend, concerned.

Rachel exhales, as she tries calming her nerves. She was shaking she was on such an adrenaline high. "I'm fine, she was just being a bitch like always." The girl replies with a shrug. She turns around continuing the path to her locker and Brittany follows.

"Are you sure? She looked even more pissed than usual. What did you guys talk about?" The blonde asks, curiously.

Rachel stops in front of her locker, and dials her combo in. "Brittany, I'm fine. It's no big deal. See no scratches." She says, holding out her arms to show off her untouched body to the blonde.

Brittany just nods her head hesitantly, as she watches Rachel pull things from her locker. She glances back down the hallway and sees Quinn staring at them, but the Cheerio quickly averts her gaze, noticing blue eyes staring back at her. Brittany's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, and she just looks back to Rachel, trying to mentally figure out what was going on.

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Side Effects  
Chapter 17  
Thank you for the reviews guys :)  
Enjoy...**

**This took forever and I'm sorry! I am having terrible writers block with this story, and I'm not completely happy with it, but it's done so here you go :)**

  
Santana didn't really have a game plan. She wasn't sure what to next, but she knew she needed to get Brittany back. If the blonde would just hang out with her again, she was positive she could win her over. Brittany still has feelings for Santana, she just knows it.

This is why the brunette stood outside of Brittany's house Friday afternoon, her fist hovering the wooden door. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say to Brittany's mother. She'd just had the brilliant idea of talking to the older woman, and trying to convince her to let Brittany hang out with her even though she was grounded. Thinking this was a full proof plan, she'd hopped in her car, and driven over, and her feet had walked her up the sidewalk to the front door before her mind could even stop her.

Although once she'd gotten to the door, and her hand was hovering, her brain had caught up with her. She had no idea whatsoever how to convince Brittany's mother to let her out. Santana was after all the reason Brittany was grounded. She didn't know the older woman either; if she was lenient or if she was a hard ass. She didn't seem like much of a hard ass, the time Santana had met her, and that was even while she was angry.

Santana pulls herself out of her thoughts and shakes her head. She can't help but roll her eyes at herself because I mean come on, she was being a pussy. Taking in a deep breath she brings her hand up and knocks quickly on the door before her mind could take over once again and stop her. She feels her heart race pick up, and she debates running when she hears footsteps, but something inside her keeps her there. Maybe it was her determination to get Brittany back; she'd do just about anything.

The doorknob begins jiggling and Santana swallows hard. She shuts her eyes, and takes in a deep breath, before opening them just in time for the front door to swing open revealing Susan Pierce.

"Santana?" The older woman asks, confusion filling her voice, and her features. The brunette simply nods, and swallows once again, not being able to find her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asks, leaning up against the doorframe.

The woman's voice was kind, and sincere but Santana could also detect a hint of something else in it. Something almost resembling anger, which meant she probably knew what Santana had done.

"Brittany is still grounded, and isn't allowed visitors." The woman says, after watching Santana open and close her mouth a few times still not being able to speak. God, why was she so damn nervous? This was embarrassing.

"I-I actually came to see you." She finally manages to spit out, meeting the ocean blue's of Mrs. Pierce. "I wanted to talk to you." She adds, not missing the confused look Susan gave her. The woman simply nods her head, and steps out of the way, motioning for Santana to come inside.

Santana walks into the house, and steps into the living room, looking around, taking it all in. She had been here a few nights ago, but the fear inside of her and the worry had prevented her from really taking in the house. It smelt like Brittany she noticed; a smell that she couldn't pinpoint, but it was all Brittany with a small mixture of brownies.

She notices pictures hanging all over the walls, and placed all around the tables, and she can't help but smile looking at Brittany. They looked like the cliche happy family that Santana had never experienced herself. "Santana?" The brunette hears from behind her, making her turn around quickly, looking at Susan who had an eyebrow lifted.

"Sorry." The brunette mumbles. Susan just smiles at her, and places herself on the arm of the couch as the just watches the Latina, look around the room nervously.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Susan asks slowly, as an amused grin grows on her face. She holds in a chuckle when Santana's head snaps back to her and her eyes go wide, like she'd just been caught doing something terrible.

"Yeah, there is, I'm sorry." She apologizes once again, shaking her head. She hated being nervous, Santana Lopez did not do nervous, especially with adults. She didn't give a fuck what they thought of her. But of course this was different and this was a new feeling along with a million other new things she'd been feeling lately when it dealt with Brittany. "I know that Brittany is grounded, and I completely respect that." She starts out, putting her hands out in defense trying to show the woman she wasn't undermining her authority. "We were late, and it's deserved." She adds, and the woman nods her head slowly, curious as to where this was going. "But can she please come out with me tomorrow. I'll have her in by 10. No by 9." Santana says, quickly changing the time to earlier, to try and appease the woman.

Susan takes in a deep breath, and actually for a few minutes looks like she is contemplating the thought, which gives Santana hope. "Santana I'm sorry, but I can't do that." She finally says, shaking her head, making the Latina deflate. "I've never been one of those parents who spoil their children and give into whatever they want. I am the adult, and she needs to respect me and my rules." the woman explains, her voice still calm and kind.

Santana takes a few steps closer to the woman, her eyes pleading, "Mrs. Pierce, I understand all of that, but please. I screwed up, and I'm sure she told you, but I need to prove to her how much I care about her. I need to make things right." She begs, clasping her hands together out in front of her chest as if she were really begging, and to be honest she was fighting hard not to drop to her knees and start graveling. "I can't lose her. I can't." Santana adds, in almost a whisper. Tears were forming in her eyes, and god she was turning into such a pussy.

Susan looks at Santana with sad eyes, and for a second almost gives into to the Latina's wishes. She was touched that someone felt this strongly for her baby girl. "Santana, I feel your pain, I do." She says softly, offering the girl a comforting smile. "Brittany is really hurt right now, and I think waiting until the weekend is over is a good idea whether she was grounded or not. Give her some more time to cool down." She explains carefully, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Santana studies the woman in front of her, and lets her words sink in. She really didn't want to wait, but maybe Susan was right. Maybe Brittany needed some more time to forgive her. But Santana of course was not known for her patience, she wasn't the type of person to just sit back and let the other person come to her. When there is a problem Santana fixes it, she doesn't just wait for it to fix itself.

The Latina was about to give her rebuttal when she hears footsteps, making her turn her head towards the stairs where she sees Brittany making her way down. "Brittany." Santana breaths out, a smile automatically growing on her face; one that Susan couldn't miss.

The blonde stops briefly, and looks between the two girls, before slowly continuing her way down the stairs. "What are you doing here Santana?" Brittany asks confused, with a hint of anger hidden away in her voice.

The Latina opens her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing comes out. She just looked completely like a fish out of water, and Susan was quick to take notice, "She came to talk to me." The older blonde says with a smile, giving Brittany a look.

Brittany eyes her mother curiously before moving her gaze over to Santana who was smiling at her. The blonde's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion and she makes her way fully into the living room where her ex and her mother stood; an awkward silence filling the room.

"I need to go and check on something in the kitchen." Susan says, not so subtly. "I'll be right back." She adds before turning on her heel to walk into the kitchen, where she had nothing cooking or baking.

Brittany follows her mother's form out of the room, before turning her head back to look at Santana. "What were you talking to my mom about?" Brittany asks curiously, narrowing her eyes at Santana.

The brunette clears her throat, and looks around the room, shrugging. "I was just apologizing to her, and I asked her if she'd let you hang out with me this weekend." Santana explains, moving her eyes back over to Brittany.

The blonde's eyes widen, before anger takes over her features, "You asked my mother if I could hang out with you?" She asks lowly, scaring Santana. The brunette hesitantly nods, and opens her mouth to defend herself, but Brittany cuts her off, "I told you that I didn't want to hang out with you Santana. I want nothing to do with you! You can't come here and try and convince my mother of making me hang out with you!" She yells, crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana eyes the blonde with a fearful look, as she listens to the girl rant, "Britt that wasn't what I was trying to do. I know you make your own decisions, and I wasn't like going behind your back and trying to get your mom to do anything. I just needed her to let you out of the house so that I could ask you to hang out with me." She explains desperately. Brittany had completely taken this the wrong way, and it seemed like nothing Santana could do was right. "I'm sorry Brittany." Santana says once again, and honestly she feels like a broken record. She wasn't sure how many times she was going to have to say she was sorry, but she'd say it as much as she needed to.

"I know you are Santana." The blonde says with an eye roll, crossing her arms over her chest, "But that doesn't exactly fix things does it?" She asks with a hint of hostility.

"I know, I keep repeating it, and I know it doesn't change anything, but I will prove to you that you can trust me, and that I care about you." She says with determination.

The two girls stare at each other for what felt like an eternity, seemingly having a conversation through their eyes. Brittany's face had softened significantly, and now all that was in her eyes was hesitation and sadness. She wanted Santana more than anything, but she was afraid of being hurt by her once again. "You should probably go now." The blonde finally speaks up, breaking their silence, along with their eye contact as she looks away from Santana.

Santana pokes her tongue out, wetting her lips, before nodding her head slowly. She takes a few tentative steps towards the blonde, stopping in front of her. Brittany still had yet to look at her, her eyes moving all over the room, just trying to stay off of the Latina in front of her. "I'll see you on Monday then." Santana says quietly.

The blonde finally lets her eyes wonder over to Santana as she nods her head in confirmation. She looks back down at the ground, then feels Santana's lips on her cheek catching her off guard. She looks up to meet Santana's eyes once again and the brunette smiles softly at her, before turning and walking out the front door without another word.

With a huff Brittany walks into the kitchen where she sees her mother sitting at the kitchen table looking over a newspaper. She sits down next to the older woman, and rests her head on her hand. "I thought I was grounded." the blonde says in a low tone, studying the wooden table beneath her as she drew circles with her finger.

Susan lets a smile form on her lips and she shrugs, "She was here visiting me, and you just kept her company while I had to check on something in the kitchen." Her mother lies not subtly at all, making Brittany simply roll her eyes. "She's really trying y'know." Susan tells her daughter, dropping the paper down on the table, looking up at Brittany.

Brittany lets out a sigh, and simply nods her head, "I know she is." The blonde confirms, as she continues following her finger around the table with her eyes. "I believe she cares about me, but she is also way to insecure. I just don't want her to freak out and do something stupid every time we have a fight or something." The blonde says, looking up at her mother.

"I understand that." Susan agrees. "But love is taking risk. It's never safe; if you want safe then you're going to have to stay single all of your life." Her mother tells her, only to have Brittany give her a look, letting her know that doesn't sound too bad. "You don't want to be alone Brittany, no matter how much you try and convince yourself how much better it may be." She informs her daughter wisely. "Just take things slow with her, and see what happens. Don't rush, but don't just give up on her either." She tells her, before standing up from her seat. She squeezes her daughters shoulder comfortingly before walking out of the kitchen.

-

Santana sat in the middle of her kitchen at the table Saturday night. She had her head rested in her hand as she picked at a sandwich she had made a few minutes ago. She was bored out of her mind, but wasn't really sure what to do. She had called Puck but he had gone out on a date with a freshman cheerio, the name always escaped Santana.

She wasn't going to lie she had briefly considered calling Quinn, but she only thought of that for about .5 seconds before deciding no good would come out of that.

She hears her front door open and close once again, confusing her, but she doesn't move from her spot. A couple of seconds later her mother comes waltzing into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey Sanny." The woman greets, ruffling the young Latina's hair.

Santana just about growls and fixes her hair back before turning to look at her mother who was digging through the refrigerator. "Are you drunk?" Santana asks accusingly, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

The woman stands up straight, and closes the fridge behind her, turning back to her daughter. The smile quickly fades from her face and she places her hands on her hips. "Don't look at me like that Santana." She hisses, glaring at her daughter. "I am a grown woman, and I can do what I like without being judged by you." She responds, before turning back to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine.

Santana inhales sharply, rolling her eyes and turns back to her sandwich, deciding not to reply to the older woman. A noise from the living room catches her attention and she quickly turns back to her mom. "Is someone here?" She asks curiously with a grimace.

"Yes, my date." The woman replies distantly as she searches the cabinets for two glasses. "I didn't think you'd be here. You're never here on Saturday night." She adds as she finds what she was looking for. She smiles triumphantly, and grabs the wine from the counter, headed for the door. "Why _are_ you here?" She asks, stopping behind her daughter before she walked out. "You're girlfriend dump you?" She adds with a chuckle.

Her tone sounded annoyed like it was such a terrible thing she was home, and Santana has to close her eyes and breath deeply, so that she doesn't lash out at the woman. "That's not your business." Santana says lowly. "I live here, and I am _allowed_ to be here." She adds, not turning to look at the older Latina.

"Do not speak to your mother like that Santana." The woman chastises, pointing a finger at the girl with the hand that held the two wine classes. "God, you are just like your father." She spits out harshly, before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

Santana's fists clench on top of the table at the mention of her father. She stands up from her chair abruptly, and turns to see her mother walking out, "The only thing I have in common with that man is that I want to leave you just as badly as he did." She retorts, before brushing past the older woman and walking out of the house.

-

It's Saturday night, and Brittany is lying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Her stereo is playing softly, but it seemed like everything had been on repeat today. That was probably because she's basically spent her entire afternoon lying on her bed listening to music. She tried dancing for a little while, but she just wasn't feeling it today.

She was bored out of her mind, which was odd, because before a few weeks ago, she'd never had friends, and she always spent her weekends at home. It seemed like now that she's had a taste at a social life, she didn't know how to go back to being on her own. She couldn't fathom what she used to do to entertain herself then.

She called Mike earlier to talk to him on the phone, but he was getting ready for a date with Tina, and Rachel hadn't answered her phone. She'd talked to her parents for a little while, but it was getting late, and they had now retired to their bedroom, and so she was left by herself. She considered going to sleep, but it was still early to her, and she wasn't even the least bit tired.

Brittany stands up from her bed, and moves over to her stereo changing the station trying to find a song she hadn't heard a million times today. Her phone begins ringing from it's place on her nightstand, and she quickly makes her way over to it hoping for some kind of entertainment.

She smiles when she sees Rachel calling, and hits answer bring the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She answers, moving back to lie down on her bed.

Brittany informs Rachel on how bored she is, and the brunette offers to come over, but Brittany tells her she still cant' have company and besides it's late. Rachel understands and agrees to talk to her on the phone for a little, and save her from some of her boredom. They begin talking about their group assignment for glee, which Rachel is excited for, and mainly does all of the talking.

A few minutes later Brittany hears something tapping against her window, making her eyebrows furrow. She brushes it off, and turns her attention back to Rachel on the other line, but then hears it once again. Still listening to Rachel ramble on the other line she stands up from her bed, and walks over to her window, carefully peering out to see what the cause of the noise was.

She sees Santana standing below her window with a hand full of rocks looking up at her with a smile. Brittany's eyes widen and a gasp escapes her lips, "Um Rachel, I'm sorry but can I call you back?" She asks, interrupting the brunette mid-sentence.

Rachel is quiet for a couple of seconds before responding with a "sure."

Brittany hangs her cell phone up, before sliding her window open, hanging her head out to look at Santana. She looks down at the dark haired girl confused, and Santana simply waves and smiles at her. "What are you doing here?" the blonde hisses out in a whisper.

"Come out here." Santana whispers back, motioning for the blonde to join her outside.

Brittany shakes her head, "No!" She replies folding her arms over her chest. "I'm grounded, and besides I don't want to see you." Brittany tells her firmly, making the brunette frown.

"Well, can I come up there?" Santana asks, although she knew what the answer was going to be. The blonde simply shakes her head no at the question and Santana sighs. "Britt please, just for a couple of minutes." Santana begs, clasping her hands together over her chest.

The blonde rolls her eyes and lets out a huff, "Fine, but only for a couple of minutes." She replies, and before she could say anything else, Santana was climbing the tree outside of her bedroom window. "I was going to open the door for you." Brittany deadpans as Santana makes her way to the branch closest to her window.

Santana climbs in and shrugs, "This is more romantic." She says with a sly grin, and Brittany simply scoffs. Santana licks her lips, the smile fading from her face, and she looks around the room awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks, placing her hands on her hips, staring the other girl down.

The brunette looks up at Brittany as she stuffs her hands into her pockets, "I wanted to see you." She says quietly. "I miss you." She adds, looking deep into Brittany's baby blues.

The blonde's hard stare never falters, "Well as you know, I'm grounded, and can't hang out so just go run along and fuck Quinn." Brittany spits out harshly, making Santana physically wince.

"I deserve that." Santana says with a nod. She brings her left hand up to the back of her neck, scratching as she looks down uncomfortably. "Look, I just really needed to get out of my house, and I had nowhere else to go." She whispers, her eyes not looking up from their place on the floor.

Hearing this Brittany's eyes soften significantly. She was still angry at the girl, but she knew how Santana's home life was, and how her mother was, and although she hated admitting it, she loved that Santana had come to her when she was upset. "What happened?" The blonde asks sincerely.

Santana sniffles, and blinks back her tears; she couldn't break down in front of Brittany. "I really don't want to talk about it." Santana says quietly. "I just wanted to see you." she adds, looking up at the blonde. "You make me feel better." She adds with a shrug, scuffing her shoe against the wooden floor.

Brittany smiles softly, and walks over to Santana, grabbing her hand. She pulls her over to her bed, and signals for her to sit down, which the brunette does, and Brittany sits down next to her. "Santana, although I am upset with you, and I don't want to date you right now, I do still care about you. And I'm glad you did come to me when you were upset." She admits, squeezing the Latina's hand comfortingly.

Santana smiles when she feels the squeeze Brittany gives her hand. "Brittany…" She starts quietly, and desperately. "Please just…you have to give me another chance." The girls begs, looking deep into Brittany's eyes, pleading with her.

Brittany sighs and shakes her head slightly, looking down, "Why would I do that Santana?" She asks bluntly. It may have sounded harsh, but Brittany wasn't going to sugar coat anything. "I didn't even want to give you one chance, but I did and you screwed up." She explains, looking back up at Santana and she could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life Brittany, and I will always regret it." Santana says seriously, taking a hold of both Brittany's hands in her own. "I don't want Quinn, I can barely even stand her. I was just insecure and I knew she'd sleep with me so I called her." Santana explains the situation once again, although Brittany already knew what had gone down.

The blonde nods her head, her eyes moving down to their interlaced hands, "That doesn't help Santana." She says seriously, looking back into dark chocolate eyes that were beginning to get watery. "Like I've already said, what if something happens and you feel insecure again? How do I know you won't cheat again?" Brittany asks almost desperately, like she needed the answer to be able to breath.

"I will get insecure again." Santana says with a nod, making Brittany look down, "There is no doubt about that, but I will deal with it in other ways, and I'll talk to you instead of just jumping to conclusions. Believe me, I've learned from this. I am going to trust you actually want to be with me, and not get worked up over little things. I love you, and I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know how to act, but I'm learning." Santana says as a single tear falls from her eye.

Brittany's head snaps up and her wide eyes meet Santana's, and she just stares at the Latina for a good few seconds as the brunette gives her a confused look, "You-you love me?" Brittany asks, after opening and closing her mouth a few times, not being able to get the words out due to shock.

Santana's eyes widen as her own realization to what she said hits her. That definitely was not supposed to come out of her mouth, "I didn't say that." She says quickly, averting her eyes away from the blonde.

The blonde's eyebrows furrow, "You just did." She counters, giving Santana a confused look. Santana looks back up at Brittany and swallows hard. She shifts in her seat, and Brittany can tell the Latina is extremely uncomfortable. "Did you mean it or are you just trying to get me back?" Brittany asks carefully. She knows Santana could easily lie to her, but she was hoping Santana wouldn't, and that she could read her as well as she thinks she can.

"I meant it. I mean it." Santana says quietly, her eyes looking down at the ground. Santana didn't do feelings and was obviously not comfortable with where this conversation was headed. She's told girls she loved them plenty of times before, but she'd never actually meant it until now.

Brittany smiles softly at the girl and gives her hands a gentle squeeze, making Santana look up at her. The blonde moves in closer to Santana, and the brunette closes her eyes when she feels Brittany's breath against her lips, but just as Brittany was about to kiss her, she turns her head, "Prove it." She whispers in her ear, before pulling back.

Santana lets her eyes flutter back open, and sees the blonde looking directly at her with a serious yet soft face. Santana can only nod with a look of determination. She would prove it to her. She'd do whatever it took.

"You should go now, before my mom catches you, and I'm grounded even longer." Brittany tells her, letting go of her hands. She stands up from her place on the bed, and looks back down at Santana as the brunette nods and stands up also.

"I'll see you on Monday." She says, before leaning in giving Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and makes her over to the window crawling back out of it, and down the tree with a smile.

**Let me know what you think as always! I need to know if you guys are still reading and interested since it 's been so long! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Side Effects  
Chapter 18  
Once agin thank you guys for the amazing reviews ! I'm so thankful you guys are still reading although I am getting really bad about updating!  
I think this chapter makes up for it though… :)  
Enjoy...  
**  
Brittany walks into the school on Monday morning with a smile on her face. She knew it was unusual to be in a good mood this early especially on a monday, but she had nothing to bring her down. She was officially not grounded anymore, she had Rachel back as her friend, and last but not least, things were getting better with Santana.

She had no reason to be unhappy today.

She opens up her locker, and pulls some book out, placing them into her backpack as she begins humming a random tune, that had been playing her her head all morning.

"Hey you." She hears the low raspy voice of Santana, making her turn her head to see the brunette leaning against the locker next to hers, holding two Starbucks cups. Brittany smiles at the girl, and Santana offers one of her cups out to the blonde. "For you."

Brittany smiles, but shakes her head, "I don't drink coffee." She reminds Santana, with an apologetic smile.

Santana chuckles, and offers the cup out once again, "I know." She says with a nod, "It's hot chocolate." Santana informs the blonde, who takes the cup with an appreciative smile.

Brittany takes a sip and hums out in delight, before turning back to her locker, grabbing the last of her things needed for class. She zips up her backpack and closes her locker door, before turning back to the Latina who was watching her with a small smile playing on her lips, "Class?" Brittany suggests, and Santana simply nods, pushing herself up off the lockers, walking with Brittany to first period.

"So what did you end up doing this weekend?" Santana asks as she takes her seat in front of Brittany. She places her bag down on the floor and turns in her seat to look at the dancer.

Brittany frowns at the question, "Absolutely nothing." She says, sounded slightly irritated, "I hate being grounded. I helped my mom clean, then sat around and stared at my ceiling." She says, making Santana let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry babe." She replies with a smile, before biting her lip, realizing what she'd said. Brittany only smiles back at her, making the brunette breathe out a sigh of relief. "Mine wasn't any better. I hung out with Puck a whole 10 minutes before he ditched me to hang out with some chick he met while we were at the mall." Santana says with an eye roll. Brittany tilts her head to the side and gives the girl an apologetic smile. "_But_ I did buy you something there." Santana adds, making Brittany's eye brows rise up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Brittany says, seriously although a shy smile was slowly forming on her lips, showing she was thankful for the gift, even before she knew what it was.

Santana smiles, "I know." She says simply, "But it's at my house, so can you come by later?" The brunette asks, with a hopeful look on her face.

The blonde simply nods her head with a growing smile, biting down on her bottom lip.

0o0o0o0o

Clothes are strewn all over Brittany's bedroom, and she continues shuffling through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. She wasn't even sure if tonight with Santana was a date, or if she was just going to pick up the gift and go home. Either way, she couldn't help but want to look nice for the brunette.

"Brittany just pick something already." Rachel says with a sigh, throwing herself down on the blonde's bed. She let's out a groan, and throws her arms over her face, clearly annoyed. They'd been going through the blonde's closet for almost half an hour now. She picks her cell phone up off the bed, and brings it above her head, sending out a text message, before letting it fall back onto the bed, and looking over at her friend.

Brittany makes her way out of her closet clad only in her underwear and bra, and places her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry." The blonde says shyly. "I just can't decide. You pick for me." She says with a huff.

Rachel looks up from her spot on the bed, and sees Brittany pouting at her, making the shorter girl sigh. She sits up on the bed, before getting up off of it completely, and walks into Brittany's closet.

"Here. Try this." Rachel says, finally emerging out of the small space with a pair of light skinny jeans and a purple top. "You don't want to look too fancy, if you're just going over to her house." The brunette explains, and Brittany is quick to agree, and grabs the clothes, putting them on.

She walks over to her full mirror, and takes a look at herself, tilting her head to the side and she looks her body up and down. "What do you think?" She asks, turning to Rachel was looking at Brittany's reflection.

The brunette disappears into the blonde's closet once more before returning minutes later with a light blue v-neck shirt. "This one." She says, handing it to the blonde, who quickly sheds the purple tank, and switches it for the blue. "Much better." Rachel observes, nodding her head in approval.

Brittany smiles, looking herself over in the mirror, "Now what shoes?" Brittany asks turning back to Rachel who was texting on her cell phone.

The shorter brunette finishes her message and places her phone on Brittany's dresser before making her way back into Brittany's closet. She returns with a pair of yellow Vans with blue shoe strings, matching the color of Brittany's shirt.

The blonde smiles and takes the shoes from her friend, when she hears Rachel's phone vibrate next to her on the dresser. She picks it up and tosses it over to Rachel before making her way over to her bed, to put her shoes on. "Wait a second." She says with a pause, looking up at her friend who was texting, "Did I see Quinn's name on your phone?" She asks curiously, her eye brows furrowing. She wasn't one to be nosey but she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of the blonde's name when she tossed Rachel her phone.

Rachel bites her lip and looks up guiltily at Brittany, "Yeah." She finally answers softly, before turning her eyes back to her cell to finish her message. She clears her throat the places the device in her pocket, "So you aren't like back together with Santana are you?" Rachel asks, clearly changing the subject off of who she was texting.

Brittany brows furrow, and she finishes tying her shoe, "No, I'm not." She says, before placing her foot back down on the ground. She looks up at Rachel, "Why are you texting Quinn? What is she saying to you? Is she harassing you?" Brittany asks, standing up from her spot on the bed. She makes her way over to Rachel, looking at the girl concerned.

Rachel looks up at Brittany who is staring at her intently, patiently awaiting Rachel's response. She pulls her lip in between her teeth, and looks away from Brittany, "She isn't harassing me." She admits quietly. The blonde stares at her confused, and Rachel sighs, figuring she'd have to tell Brittany what was going on. "Look, Britt," She starts, making her way across the blonde's room, "The reason Quinn is so mean to me is because, we used to date." The girl admits making Brittany's eyes widen and her brows shoot up to her forehead, "And I broke up with her." Rachel adds, looking up to meet Brittany's shocked eyes.

Brittany stares at Rachel for a good ten minutes, before finally shaking her head, pulling herself out of her stupor. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, trying to process everything, "Wow." She finally breathes out. She makes her way over to her bed, and plops down on it, "So why did you dump her?" She asks, looking back over at Rachel.

Rachel moves across the room and sits down next to Brittany, "Quinn wanted our relationship to be secret, and I got tired of hiding it. I wanted to be out, but she didn't, so I dumped her." Rachel explains with a sigh.

The blonde's eyes furrow, "But Santana kept your relationship hidden also." She points out, looking at Rachel confused. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Rachel simply shrugs, "Well, I _thought_ Santana wanted to hide because of her family. Quinn was just ashamed of me." Rachel exclaims, her voice full of irritation. "Or so I thought." She adds lowly.

"Why are you talking to her now?" Brittany asks curiously. She stands back up from the bed, and makes her way over to her mirror, touching up her hair. She had straightened earlier this morning, and it was starting to grow a slight wave to it, and she briefly considered running over it with her iron once again, but decided against it.

"I finally stood up to Quinn, and called her out on some shit." Rachel explains, but it still doesn't exactly answer the blonde's question. "I guess, I gave her a reality check, and she's thinking some things over." She adds, leaning back on her hands as she watches the blonde, "She apologized to me for everything." She adds with a small smile.

"Are you getting back together with her?" Brittany asks, turning her head to look back at Rachel with a curious gaze. "She's done a lot of shit Rachel, and I know I can't speak for you or make your decisions, but I don't think Id' forgive her that easily." Brittany admits, turning back to her mirror, and begins applying lip gloss to her lips.

Rachel merely shrugs as her finger begins tracing patterns on the bed spread, "I still love her, I never stopped." She admits quietly, "But like you said, she's done a lot of shit, and I'm not going to take her back that easily." She replies, making Brittany nod her head in agreement. "Speaking of taking people back…" Rachel starts, and Brittany turns around, narrowing her eyes at her friend, knowing where this was going.

"I haven't taken her back." Brittany retorts, before Rachel can even say anything, "And besides, you are the one who told me I should give her another chance." The blonde points out, folding her arms over her chest as she stares at her friend.

Rachel nods her head in agreement, "I did, and I still think you should." Rachel tells the girl, "But I still think you need to take things very slow. I don't want you getting hurt again." She says, making Brittany smile warmly at her.

Brittany walks over to Rachel and sits down next to her on the bed, and throws an arm around her, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Brittany asks, making Rachel giggle, and shake her head, "Well I do." Brittany confirms with a head nod.

The shorter girl smiles warmly at Brittany and lies her head down on the blonde's shoulder, "I love you too Britt." She replies back, making Brittany lie her head on top of Rachel's.

The two get pulled apart when they hear the doorbell ring. Brittany makes her way over to her window, peering out, smiling when she sees Santana's car out front, "It's Santana." She informs Rachel, before moving back over to her mirror, "How do I look?" She asks, messing with her hair once again.

"Amazing." Rachel tells Brittany, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. She walks out of Brittany's bedroom along with Brittany and down to the front door.

Brittany opens it up revealing Santana, "Hey Santana." Brittany greets, grinning like a mad woman, making Rachel roll her eyes, but not be able to hold in a chuckle.

"I'll see you later Britt." Rachel says to her blonde friend, snapping her from her trance where only Santana existed, before turning to Santana, "Bye Santana." The girl says, semi awkwardly. It wasn't that she was still upset with the girl, it was just that she wasn't sure how to act around her.

Santana nods her head acknowledging the small diva with a smile, before the girl brushes past Santana, making her way across the street. "Are you ready to go?" Santana asks, turning her attention bak to the blonde with a smile. Brittany simply nods her head, and Santana leads her out to her car, where she opens the passenger side door for Brittany.

o0o0o0o

The two girls make their way into Santana's house, and Santana can't help but thank God or whoever was out there, that her mother wasn't at home. She leads the blonde upstairs and into her room. "Okay, sit down." She instructs the blonde, pushing gently on her shoulders, making her fall onto the bed.

Brittany giggles at Santana's eagerness, and watches as Santana disappears into another room. The blonde takes this time to look around Santana's room. Her walls were black and her bedspread was dark blue with gray and navy throw pillows. She had Rastafarian posters hanging all over her walls and the blonde spotted an Altoids can on her nightstand, opened up revealing the Latina's stash of weed. It was just _so_ Santana.

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she sees Santana's head poke back into the room, "Okay, close your eyes. And no peaking!" She adds, before disappearing back behind the door.

The blonde giggles and simply does as she is told. She hears the door creak back open and Santana's footsteps against the hard wood floor.

"Okay, open them." Santana instructs with a grin.

The blonde let's her hands fall from her face, and her eyes slowly flutter open. She sees Santana standing in front of her holding a baby duck in her arms, snuggling it up to her chest, making Brittany jump up off the bed, with a squeal.

Santana let's out a chuckle and happily passes the duck over to Brittany who takes it in her arms, snuggling up to the little guy. "Do you like him?" Santana asks, although she was pretty sure that by Brittany's reaction, that was an understatement.

Brittany looks up at Santana and smiles, "I love him!" She exclaims, "But I'm not so sure my mom will let me keep him." The blonde says, her smile quickly turning into a frown.

"That's okay!" Santana says, quickly making the blonde look at her confused. Santana grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her into the room she had disappeared into earlier. It was her bathroom. "He can stay here." She says, motioning to the room. "I filled up the bathtub with water, and I even made this little ramp thing, he can climb up to get in." She says motioning to a piece of wood that was craftily fixed like a ramp going into the tub. "I have news papers set up over here, and hopefully I can teach him to go on them, and not the floor." She says, motioning to the corner of the room where she has papers scattered across the room, "I put this pillow down for him to sleep on last night, but we can go pick out a bed for him if you'd like." Santana rambles, with a smile. "And of course you can come and see him whenever you like-

Brittany soon cuts the girl off, pressing her lips against Santana's in a short kiss. "I can't believe you did all of this for me." Brittany says, quietly, pulling away, and resting her forehead against the Latina's. "You're adorable." She adds, placing a peck on the shorter girl's lips. "Thank you so much." Brittany adds, looking deep into the brunette's dark eyes.

Santana swallows hard, trying to control her erratic breathing, at being this close to Brittany, "You're welcome." She finally just about stutters out.

The blonde merely smiles back, and pulls away completely. She turns and walks back into Santana's room, wondering aloud, what she should name her newest friend.

Santana stood motionless in the bathroom, a goofy grin on her face. She knew buying the duck would make Brittany happy, but she had no idea, it would make her this happy. She'd just been wandering around the mall, by herself after Puck had left her, and saw them in the pet store window. The first thing she'd thought when she saw them was Brittany.

She gets pulled out of her trance when she hears Brittany call her name, and she quickly shakes her head, before making her way back into her room. Santana sees Brittany sitting on her bed, with the duck sleeping in her lap as the gently pet his back, "What should we name him?" Brittany asks looking back up at Santana with a smile.

The girl shrugs and climbs on the bed next to Brittany, "Whatever you want, he's yours." She says, reaching over to pet the sleeping duck.

"He's _ours_." Brittany corrects with a smile. Santana looks up at Brittany, and the blonde simply leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

o0o0o0o

"Okay, we'll be back baby." Brittany says, in her best baby voice as she places the duck on the pillow in Santana's bathroom. She ruffles up his feathers and places a kiss on the top of his head, before pulling back, smiling at him. "Ugh, I can't leave him." She says with a pout, looking down at the little guy who climbs up into her lap.

Santana giggles, and picks him up off of Brittany's lap. She brings him up to her face, smiling at him, "You are already a spoiled momma's boy, aren't you?" She asks teasingly. Brittany stands up and glares playfully at the Latina, before looking back over at her baby with a smile, "Come on Britt, we won't be gone long, besides we're getting stuff for him. He'll be happy, he's getting presents." She says, trying to convince the blonde to leave the house.

Brittany let's out a sigh, and nods her head, "You're right." She agrees. She places one last kiss on his head, before turning away dramatically, "Okay let's just go, before I change my mind." She says, making the Latina chuckle.

"Bye little guy." Santana says, kissing him also, before placing him on the pillow. He watches them walk out of the bathroom, and Santana closes the door behind them, before looking over at Brittany who had a pout on her lips, "Awe baby.." She coos with a giggle, pulling the blonde over to her.

Brittany tries to keep a pout on her lips, but fails miserably, and giggles as Santana places a light kiss to her lips. "Where are you supposed to shower now?" Brittany asks Santana curiously.

"I'll use the one across the hall." She says with a shrug, "We have 5 bathrooms and only 2 get used." She explains, before tugging on Brittany's hand, leading her out of her room, and down the stairs.

"And your mom won't mind?" Brittany asks as they make their way out the front door.

Santana simply shakes her head, "She probably won't even notice he's here." She says matter of fact. She opens the passenger side door up for Brittany, before walking around and climbing into the drivers side.

0o0o0o0o

Santana makes herself comfortable, lying back comfortably on her bed, her back against the headboard. She can hear Brittany's voice in her bathroom still talking to the duck, making her giggle. They'd spend the last couple of hours playing with him, and Brittany had even made her tell him a bed time story.

The blonde was supposed to be putting him to bed and coming right back so the two of them could watch a movie, but she'd obviously gotten distracted by him once again, "Britt, come on, he needs to sleep." Santana says with a smile. Her eyes move over to the opened bathroom door and she can see the top of Brittany's head in the reflection of the mirror.

A couple minutes later, Brittany returns from the bathroom and quietly shuts the door behind her. She makes her way over to Santana's bed, and crawls on top of it, settling herself next to the brunette. She bites her lip and looks shyly down at the bedspread.

Santana watches the blonde and reaches out taking her hand in her own, "What is it?" She asks curiously.

Brittany looks back up at Santana who was staring at her intently, "I'm just really happy." She says with a shrug, her face heating up at the admission. "Thank you for today, I've had the best day ever." She adds with a shy smile.

Santana licks her lips, and nods her head at the blonde silently telling her not to worry about it, "You deserved it. And more." She says sincerely, looking deep into blue eyes.

The blonde leans in closer, and places a soft kiss on Santana's lips. It started slow and soft, but soon grew more passionate. Brittany scoots closer to the girl, deepening the kiss, and Santana's hands come to rest on the blonde's waist, as Brittany's wraps around her neck.

They kiss for a good few minutes, until oxygen became a necessity and they pull apart. Santana's lips automatically move down to Brittany's neck, placing soft kisses there, and when she feels the blonde' head tilt to the side, she begins sucking and nipping at the flesh.

Santana's hands slide down to Brittany's thighs, and pull on them gently, wanting her to climb onto her lap. The blonde complies and carefully throws her leg over the brunette's legs, settling herself on Santana's lap. She moves her lips back up to Santana's lips, kissing her hungrily as her fingers tangle in dark locks.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Brittany asks breathlessly, pulling away from Santana.

The Latina's eyes flutter open slowly, and she meets Brittany's lustful gaze, making her swallow hard. She manages a head nod, not being able to voice her opinion, and Brittany smiles, before placing her lips back on Santana's.

Santana finally pulls away, managing to find her voice, "Will your mom care?" She asks, unsure, making Brittany sit up.

The blonde pulls her lip between her teeth, thinking this over. She wasn't sure if her mom would care or not, but she did know she at least needed to tell her she wouldn't be home. She reaches into her pocket and pulls her cell phone out sending her mom a quick message as Santana's lips assault her neck once again.

"What did you tell her?" Santana manages to ask between kisses as her legs run up and down Brittany's thighs, and dangerously close to her butt. She didn't want to do anything to cross the line. Basically the blonde was in control tonight.

Brittany tosses her phone onto the bed, and tilts her head back as a moan escapes her lips, "I just told her I was staying with a friend." The blonde informs Santana, her arms, wrapping tightly around Santana's neck.

Santana pulls back and quirks an eyebrow at Brittany, "You lied to her?" Santana asks with a smirk.

The blonde looks down and smiles slyly, "You're my friend…" She trails off with a smile, trying to justify what she had told her mom. She didn't want to lie to her, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her stay the night with Santana, especially on a school night.

"Am I more than that?" Santana asks, suddenly turning the mood more serious. She looks up at the blonde with hopeful and nervous eyes, waiting on her response.

"Yes." Brittany says with a firm nod. She gives Santana a meaningful look before leaning down, attaching their lips once again. Her lips tangle back up in Santana's long dark hair, and she presses her body even closer to Santana as the brunette's hands slowly found their way to Brittany's ass.

When she got no red flags from Brittany, she took that as an okay, and began squeezing the soft flesh, pushing Brittany into her as a moan escaped the blonde's lips. Santana then feels the blonde's hands, make their way down her body, reseting at the hem of her shirt. She grabs the blonde's hands in her own as Brittany's hands begin pushing her shirt up, and stops her. "Are you sure?" Santana asks, looking up to meet Brittany's eyes.

The blonde looks deep into Santana's warm brown eyes, searching them. She knew what Santana was asking, and she knew where this was leading. She wanted it, she wanted Santana. "Yes." She replies confidently.

Santana nods her head, and reaches up capturing Brittany's lips with her own. She gives Brittany's hands a gentle squeeze before letting go, and moving her hands back to the blonde's hips. Brittany's hands push Santana T-shirt up, and with Santana's help she discards the shirt off to the side, only detaching their lips long enough to get it off.

Brittany's hands begin roaming Santana's taunt abs, and up to cup her breasts through her bra, making the brunette moan into Brittany's mouth. Santana's hands then push up Brittany's shirt, pulling it over the blonde's head with ease. She brings her lips down to the blonde's chest, kissing and licking at the milky white flesh.

She brings her hands around Brittany's back, and unclasps the blonde's bra, and slowly pulls it off Brittany's arms, tossing it over in the pile with the rest of their clothes. She feels Brittany tense on top of her and looks up to see Brittany's face flushed, and her cheeks a deep crimson red. The blonde crosses her arms over her chest, and averts her eyes to the side.

Santana wraps her fingers around the blonde's wrist and tug on her arms. The blonde looks down, meeting Santana's dark eyes, and she slowly let's Santana's hands pulls her arms away from her chest without breaking eye contact. Santana smiles softly at the girl, and let's her eyes flicker down to Brittany's chest, "You are so beautiful." Breaths out, looking back up at the blonde, before attaching their lips once again.

Deepening the kiss, Santana slowly let her hands slide up the blonde's body, and gently cup at the girl's breast. She resists the urge to start roughly massaging the oh so soft flesh that fit perfectly in her hands, knowing Brittany needs to take things slow.

She feels Brittany's hands cover hers, manipulating Santana's hands to squeeze harder. Santana doesn't have to be told twice, and starts hungrily kneading the soft flesh, and she feels Brittany bite down on her bottom lip as her hips grind down into Santana.

Brittany reaches around Santana's back and tries unclasping Santana's bra, but fails miserably. Santana pulls away from the kiss after a minute and giggles against Brittany's lips. The blonde blushes and attempts to unclasp the bra once again, and successfully does it, not being distracted trying to kiss and undress. She was knew to this, so sue her for not being a pro.

Santana rests her forehead against Brittany's after removing her bra, and smiles at the girl. Brittany looks back at Santana and breaths out a laugh, before moving her lips to Santana's neck, peppering it with feather light kisses, before starting to suck on the caramel flesh.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's back and presses their bodies together, both girls letting out moans as their bare breasts touch. Brittany's hands move down to Santana's jean shorts, and frantically her fingers move to unbutton them.

She gets them unbuttoned and unzipped, and suddenly feels her back hit the bed. She let's out a shriek, then giggles as she watches Santana crawl on top of her, hovering over her.

Santana smiles and situates herself in between Brittany's legs, before bringing her lips down, meeting Brittany's in hungry kiss. her hands move down to her own shorts, and wiggles out of them, tossing them carelessly across her room.

Brittany's hands go to Santana's back and slowly make their way down to her ass, kneading the soft flesh, and pushing Santana down into her. Santana lets out a moan, and starts rolls her hips down into the blonde underneath her, eliciting a moan from Brittany's lips.

The brunette buries her face in Brittany's neck, and hungrily sucks on the flesh, nipping at the skin with her teeth, before soothing it with her tongue as her hips create a steady pace, grinding down into the blonde.

Brittany's hips buck up, meeting Santana's thrusts, and her legs wrap around Santana's waist. It was sad how close the already felt, just from some dry humping, but give her a break, this was the first time she'd ever gotten this far with anyone. Santana was her first everything so it wasn't her fault.

"Santana…" Brittany moans out, her right hand tangling in Santana's dark locks.

The brunette nips down at Brittany's neck, before pulling back, and looking down at the blonde. She searches her eyes, and she knows what Brittany needs. They have an unspoken conversation with their eyes, Brittany communicating what she wants, and Santana making sure she's positive she wants it.

Santana sits up on her knees and unbutton's Brittany's jeans, and slides them off of her body tossing them away, before looking back at the blonde. Her fingers hook in the waist band of Brittany's underwear, and Brittany gives her a small nod, making Santana slowly start sliding them off, keeping her eyes on Brittany's baby blues.

Once they're discarded her eyes flicker down to Brittany's dripping core, and she feels her own arousal shoot through her body at the sight. Her breath hitches in her throat, and her eyes move up and down Brittany's naked body, taking in every inch, until meeting ocean blue's once again, to see Brittany smiling shyly at her.

Without a word, Santana lounger forward meeting Brittany's lips in a fierce kiss. She reaches her hands down, and pulls off her own panties with Brittany's help, before situating herself back between Brittany's legs. She can feel the blonde's arousal on her stomach, and it forces a whimper out of her throat and into Brittany's mouth. "You're so wet." Santana whispers against the blonde's lips, and Brittany just nods in agreement.

Santana's hand slowly begins sliding down the blonde's body only to have it stopped by Brittany's hand clasping hers. The brunette looks up at Brittany confused, and a little concerned, hoping she hadn't taken things too far. "I…" Brittany starts only stop, and look away bashfully.

Santana props herself up on her elbows and looks down at Brittany, "What is it baby?" She asks tenderly, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. She leans down and places a soft kiss on the girls cheek, before pulling back and looking back down at her.

The blonde bites down on her lip, and looks at Santana briefly, before moving her eyes back to the wall on the other side of the room, "It's just…I don't know what to do…" She says, her face turning bright red. She could feel her cheeks heating up, and it wasn't because of the hot Latina on top of her.

The brunette smiles sweetly at the girl underneath her and leans down, pressing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips, "It's okay." She assures her. "Just do what feels right." She tells her, which really doesn't help Brittany. "Just do what I do, and I'll guide you alright? Don't worry." Santana adds, after seeing Brittany's face.

Brittany nods slowly, nervousness still in her eyes. Santana leans down to kiss her softly, and Brittany feels herself relax into the kiss. She feels the Latina's hand begin moving down her body once again, only to pause right before reaching their intended destination, "San please…" Brittany moans out, her finger nails digging into the Latina's back.

Santana takes the cue, and softly begins rubbing her fingers up and down Brittany's core, making the blonde through her head back as a low moan bubbles out of her throat. She feels the Latina's fingers pressing at her entrance, and she slightly bucks her hips up, making Santana giggle at her eagerness.

She slowly pushes a finger inside Brittany and feels her tense underneath her. "Relax," Santana coos softly, pressing a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek, and down her jawline. She slowly pulls her finger halfway out, before pressing back in, and holding it there, while she rubs slow circles on the blonde's clit with her thumb.

Brittany lets out a groan, her back arching up into Santana as her nails dig into Santana's back. It felt strange having something inside of her for the first time, but it was a good strange, definitely.

Santana continues pumping her finger in, her pace steadily growing as she feels Brittany relax into her touch. Her moans were getting louder and she could feel her getting even wetter, "Santana, I need more." Brittany moans out, bucking her hips up into Santana's hand. She didn't know what she needed, but she needed something.

The brunette slips in a second finger, making Brittany gasp, her jaw going slack, and her eyes widening at the sensation. Whines begin escaping Brittany's lips and her hips begin moving rapidly against the brunette's hand to their own accord. She feels her legs start trembling and something deep inside of her felt as if it were going to explode.

"Come for me Britt…" Santana whispers into the blonde's ear, before taking her earlobe in between her teeth. She feels the blonde begin spacing underneath her as she rubs tight circles around her clit, her fingers pumping in and out at a steady pace.

"Santana!" The blonde squeaks out as she feels her orgasm wash over her. She gasps for air and her eyes close tightly, her face screwing up as waves over pleasure begin moving through her body. Her hips continue thrusting up a few more times, before she falls back onto the mattress, her entire body stilling.

Santana slows down her fingers, and lightly kisses the blonde's face over and over, until she feels here completely relax underneath her, and her breathing begin getting back to normal. She pulls back and looks down at the blonde, who's eyes slowly flutter open, a lazy smile appearing on her face. The brunette giggles and places a peck on her lips, and pulls her fingers out of the girl, eliciting a whimper from the blonde's mouth at the loss.

"How do you feel?" Santana asks, propping herself up on her elbow, staring down at the blonde.

A giggle escapes Brittany's lips, and she leans up kissing Santana, "I feel amazing." She says, not being able to contain her giant smile. She rolls her head to the side lazily and Santana can't help but giggle.

"Good." She replies, leaning down to kiss the blonde. She pulls back, and looks down at Brittany who had her eyes closed, and starts running her fingers through blonde locks, "Are you tired?" She asks with a smile.

Brittany shakes her head no and halfway opens her eyes to look up at Santana, "No, I'm okay. And it's your turn." She says, before a yawn escapes her lips.

Santana leans down and nudges Brittany's nose with her own, "No, I'm okay. Just go to sleep baby." Santana tells her softly. Brittany shakes her head and makes a sound of protest, "Yes. We have all the time in the world for it to be my turn." Santana replies, before kissing Brittany's forehead. "I just want to lie with you." she adds quietly.

Brittany exhales deeply, and nods her head lazily, still not opening her eyes. The brunette smiles and lies down on her back, pulling Brittany into her. The blonde snuggles into Santana's side, burying her head in the brunette's neck, quickly falling asleep.

**Let me know what you guys think! Also please give me duck names? **

**Also there are probably only one maybe two chapters left so be prepared guys! :)**  
**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Side Effects  
Chapter 19  
Once agin thank you guys for the amazing reviews ! I'm so thankful you guys are still reading although I am getting really bad about updating!  
I think this chapter makes up for it though… :)  
Enjoy...**

Blue eyes flutter open slowly as a sigh escapes her lips. Blinking a few times, Brittany takes a look around the dark room, forgetting for a second where she was. Feeling a warm body pressed up against herself she looks down to see Santana's sleeping form, snuggled up to her.

Brittany can't help but smile as she watches the girl breathe heavily in and out. All of the events over a few hours ago come rushing into her mind and she feels that familiar tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was a good feeling, but she couldn't help but think she maybe had taken things a little too fast.

Okay _a lot_ too fast.

She gets up out of bed and spots a silk robe lying on the back of Santana's computer chair. Grabbing it, she slips it over her naked body, and ties it around her waist. She makes her way across the bedroom and carefully opens the bathroom door, just enough to squeeze in before shutting it behind her. She smiles when she sees their duck wobbling over to her letting out a quack, "Sshh," She tells him with a smile, as she kneels down, "You're going to wake your mommy." She informs him, pointing a finger in his face, before picking him up in her arms, and snuggling him up to her chest.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder what the duck should call her and Santana. They couldn't both be mommy because, well that was just confusing. She shakes her head pulling herself from her thoughts, deciding she'd talk to Santana bout it later.

She rubs her hand down his fur which was wet, telling her he had been swimming around in the tub. She glances over in the corner where his food bowl was and sees it empty. With a frown she places him down on his new bed, before opening the cabinet and grabbing the bag of food they'd bought for him previously in the day.

She pours a handful in the bowl and he quickly makes his way over, devouring it, making her smile. She watches him eat for a few more minutes before deciding to leave him alone. "Night baby." She tells him with a smile, before escaping out of the bathroom.

She looks over at Santana's still sleeping form, briefly before quietly making her way out of Santana's room, being sure not to wake the girl. She walks down the hallway, and descends the steps before making her way into the kitchen. She didn't know the house well, and it was huge but after a couple of wrong turns, she found it.

She walks over to the refrigerator, hoping to find something to drink, because her throat was extremely dry. _Probably from all the moaning and panting._ She rolls her eyes at herself, but can't stop her lips from curling upwards as she grabs a small bottle of juice, and closes the door behind her.

There was a small island in the big kitchen that had four stools sitting around it, and she decides to take a seat at one of them. She needed to clear her head, and think for a few minutes, and being that close to Santana definitely did not help clear her head. It just made it all foggy and confused, but once again in a good way, somehow.

Really, she wasn't confused. She knew what she wanted, and that was Santana. She'd wanted her since she'd met her. She just couldn't help but think she jumped into this too fast. They weren't even officially a couple and she jumped right into Santana's pants. It was very unlike her.

Okay _really_, she didn't know if it was unlike her, because she'd never even had the opportunity before to sleep with someone. Who knows, she could be a nympho. _Doubtful_.

She knew every other person looking at the situation would tell her she was stupid for sleeping the Santana this quickly. But she couldn't make herself feel like she did anything wrong. It had been amazing, and felt so right; it couldn't be wrong. She was in love with Santana.

_Love_

Did she love Santana? She did. She knew she did, because it wasn't even something she had to think about. The question and answer was simple, and she had no trouble deciding weather or not she did. She'd always seen people question weather or not they were in love, and now she couldn't help but think those people never were. Because when you really are, it's never a question.

Last night was her first time, and it was beyond perfect. She did feel slightly guilty for not returning the favor to Santana, but she'd been too exhausted to even think straight after the pleasure Santana had brought her. She had every intention to make it up to the Latina though, that was for sure. Even though she still was nervous that she couldn't do it right, and wouldn't be able to get Santana off.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the front door open and close. Her eyes widen and she swallows nervously, her eyes moving down to the bottle in her hand. She figured it was Santana's mother, and she thought briefly about running back upstairs, but she'd have to run past the foyer so the woman would for sure see her.

She hears the steps growing louder, and she takes in a deep breath, and seconds later the woman stumbles through the doorway of the kitchen. She stops abruptly, steadying herself on the doorframe when she sees Brittany.

The blonde hesitantly looks up to meet the dark eyes of the older woman. She looked exactly like Santana only a lot more aged. A lot. She knew the woman probably wasn't that old, but you could tell she was a little messed up, and certain things she chose to do aged her more than she should be.

"Hi. I'm Brittany." The blonde introduces herself, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. She gives the woman a small smile but Ms. Lopez simply rolls her eyes at the girl and brushes past her, walking over to the liquor cabinet.

Brittany could tell that the woman was already wasted, and didn't need more, but that of course was not her place to say anything. She knew she should probably go back upstairs now, but she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling inside of her to try and talk to Santana's mother. She wanted her to like her, and she wanted her to be better to Santana.

"Are you about to sneak out?" The woman suddenly asks, her words coming out slurred together. She turns around towards Brittany her vodka sloshing around in the bottle.

The blonde's eyes widen at the question, catching her off guard, "No. Of course not. I was just thirsty." Brittany quickly says, averting her eyes back down to her bottle. She was growing more uncomfortable by the second, and her mind was screaming at her to just run back upstairs.

Ms. Lopez simply eyes the girl for a few moments, before averting her eyes as she took another swig of vodka, grimacing as it went down her throat, "Is Santana sleeping?" She asks, looking back over at Brittany as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah." The blonde replies simply, nodding her head to confirm her statement. An awkward silence fills the air, the only sound being made was the liquid sloshing around in Ms. Lopez's vodka bottle. Biting her lip, Brittany looks up at the woman who was swaying in her spot, leaning heavily against the table as she drank, and texted on her phone. Which Brittany wasn't even sure how she managed to do in her state. "I know that you don't, accept Santana's lifestyle…" Brittany starts, making the woman's finger's pause on her cell. "But I want you to know that I love Santana, and I really hope you can like me, and maybe learn to accept Santana, and us." She says, looking over at the woman hopefully.

Ms. Lopez simply scoffs, not looking up from her phone. She continues her text message replying to the blonde as she did, "You won't be here long enough for that sweetie." She replies with a bitter laugh, "Santana is like her father. She has a different girl every week. Sometimes more than that." The woman says, looking up to meet Brittany's crystal blue eyes.

"I know that Santana's been with a bunch of girls, but this is different. She loves me, I know she does." The blonde says, desperately trying to get her mother to believe her.

The woman simply laughs at the thought of it, shaking her head, "Santana isn't the type. She'll never be that perfect girlfriend, and definitely won't be the perfect wife." She says, using an overdramatic dreamlike voice to mock the blonde. "She'll be a loser just like-

"Her father." Brittany finishes, making the woman look at her caught off gaurd, "Yeah, I get it." Brittany confirms, nodding her head. She stands up from the stool, and was about to walk out before turning back to the woman, "Santana is an amazing person, and I don't know her dad, but Santana isn't a loser, and she will be the perfect girlfriend, and wife." The blonde tells the older woman, matter of fact. Maria Lopez simply rolls her eyes, before turning her attention back to her cell phone, clearly not interested in the conversation, or believing a word of it. "I'm going to bed now." Brittany says quietly, before turning and walking out of the room.

Brittany makes her way back into the bedroom and feels tears well up in her eyes, as she watched Santana's sleeping form. Her mother was awful and Brittany hated that Santana had to live with her, and put up with her. She didn't deserve to be treated the way that woman treated her.

She climbs back into bed, and snuggles up to Santana's back, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Santana stirs, and mumbles something out that Brittany couldn't understand. "Sshh, go back to sleep." The blonde tells her gently, running her fingers through dark locks. Santana stills and her body relaxes against the blonde. "I love you." Brittany whispers against Santana's ear, as she presses herself further into the brunette's back, holding her close.

She feels Santana stir once again, and lifts her head up as Santana turns over onto her other side, facing Brittany. She had a grin on her face, and Brittany couldn't help but smile also, "I love you too." Santana says softly, moving her hand to Brittany's cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

Brittany smiles and leans forward placing a kiss on Santana's lips, then moves to place one on her forehead. Santana's smile grows although she didn't think possible, and scoots her body closer to Brittany's, the two of them falling asleep wrapped tightly in one another's arms.

o0o0o0o

Santana leans down and begins peppering featherlight kisses all over Brittany's face. Seconds later she gets the reaction she had wanted when Brittany begins to stir underneath her. The blonde's face wrinkles up and a small groan escapes her lips, before her eyes begin fluttering open.

Santana continues kissing the blonde lightly, and when her kisses move down to the blonde's neck, she hears Brittany let out a pleasurable sigh, and feels one of the blonde's hands in her hair and the other on her back. "Morning," Santana mumbles into the dancers skin.

"Morning." Brittany replies, sleepily. She pulls gently at Santana's hair, making her pull back to look at the blonde, who is smiling warmly at her.

The Latina smiles back, and presses a soft kiss to Brittany's lips, pulling back after a few seconds. "Did you sleep okay?" She asks sweetly. She rolls over off the blonde and props her head up on her hand, leaning down to look at Brittany, as she brushes a stray piece of hair behind the girls ear.

Brittany smiles and nods her head, letting out a humming noise in response. She rolls over onto her side facing Santana, "I slept perfect." She responds, leaning in to kiss Santana.

Santana lets her eyes flutter back open slowly and is met by a wide grin plastered on Brittany's face, making her heart jump in her chest. She spends a couple more minutes just looking into Brittany's eyes as the blonde did the same. Normally she'd feel weirded out with this much eye contact, but she couldn't seem to look away. She was lost in the strangely comfortable feeling of blue eyes staring back at her.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Santana asks carefully, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them. Her eyes nervously dart back and forth the blondes, searching, looking for any hesitation or regret.

"Last night was amazing." Brittany assures the Latina, squeezing the brunette's hip with her hand reassuringly. "_You_ are amazing." She adds softly, nudging Santana's nose with her own.

o00o0o0o

Brittany makes her way down the stairs, and into the Lopez kitchen without getting lost this time. She smiles when she spots Santana standing over the stove, flipping pancakes like a pro. The smell invades Brittany's sense and she hums out in delight as she walks over to the girl.

Wrapping her arms around her from behind she kisses Santana's cheek. She feels the brunette tense in her arms, but quickly relax, realizing who it was. "Those smell awesome." Brittany commends her, looking over the brunette's shoulder at the pancakes that were browning on the stove.

"Thank you." Santana says with an appreciative giggle. She pulls out of Brittany's embrace and reaches for a couple of plates, flipping the pancakes onto them. She takes them both and places them on the table, and pulls out a chair, motioning for the blonde to sit down.

Brittany complies with a smile and sits down in front of a stack of pancakes, eyeing them hungrily. A couple minutes later Santana sits next to her, placing syrup, and two glasses of orange juice in front of them. "I hope you like orange juice. It's kind of all we have." She says with a shy grin, looking over at the blonde.

"I do." Brittany confirms, taking a sip. She reaches out for the syrup and drenches her pancakes as Santana watches with a raised brow.

"Would you like some pancakes with that syrup?" Santana teases, playfully, making Brittany smirk. Santana grabs the thick liquid from Brittany once she finishes and pours some on top of hers. She hears the blonde let out a moan, making her eyes snap up from her plate to look over at Brittany who had her head thrown back as she chewed and her eyes closed.

Santana feels a tingle in the pit of her stomach listening to the blonde. It was causing her to have flashbacks of last night, and Brittany making those same noises, but for other reasons. She pulls herself out of her thoughts, and looks down at her plate which was overflowing with syrup. She quickly stands the bottle back up straight and hears a smirk, making her look over to Brittany who was eyeing her with a smug grin, and a lifted brow.

Footsteps break them away from their staring contest, and they both turn to see Maria walking into the kitchen, looking rough. That was an understatement. "Mom, I didn't know you were home." Santana says, her eyes widening with fear as she watched the older woman stumble around the room. She didn't want Brittany meeting her mom.

The woman doesn't reply to Santana, she just clumsily makes her way over to a cabinet and pulls out some aspirin. Fumbling to get the lid open, she finally does, causing them to spill all over the counter. She picks up a couple and swallows them dry, before turning to look at her daughter.

Santana swallows hard and glances over to Brittany, before looking back at her mother, "This is Brittany." She says, hesitantly. She didn't want them meeting, especially when her mother was in this state, but here they were standing in the same room, and she figured she kind of had to introduce them. Besides she did want her mother to meet the blonde, and hopefully like her.

"We met last night." The woman mumbles, burying her face in her hands.

Santana looks over at Brittany confused and the blonde nods her head awkwardly, biting her lip. "Oh." Is all Santana can manage to say. She watches her mother, stand up straight, inhaling a deep breath as she tried to get her hangover under control, for work in less than an hour. "There are pancakes if you want some." She offers the older woman, before turning back in her seat.

"No thanks. I can't eat that crap." Her mother says, walking over to the fridge.

For a brief second, Brittany could have sworn she saw disappointment in Santana's eyes, but it was quickly washed away with an eye roll. She reaches out, and grabs Santana's right hand that was sitting limply on the table as her left hand played with the food on her plate.

Santana looks up at Brittany after the contact, and the blonde gives her a soft smile, and squeezes on her hand, comfortingly. Santana offers her a weak smile back, then goes back to eating her drenched pancakes.

Brittany's eyes move back over to Maria, who's eyes were focused on the younger girls interlaced hands. The woman's eyes look up and meet Brittany's making her clear her throat and quickly look away. She grabs a glass of water and stalks out of the kitchen without another word.

"Did she say anything to you?" Santana asks fearfully, as soon as her mother had exited the room, "I'm sorry for whatever she said." She adds, already apologizing to the blonde knowing very well her mother had said something to her.

The blonde shakes her head, and reaches squeezes Santana's hand, "She didn't say anything." The blonde lies, "I just came down to get a drink last night, and she came in. We didn't really even speak. I just introduced myself." Brittany explains. She hated lying to Santana, but she couldn't tell the brunette what her mother had said about her and about them. Everything her mother had said was stupid, and there wasn't even a point in upsetting Santana over it.

Santana looks at the girl, unconvinced, but eventually nods her head and breaks her gaze with Brittany, "Let's just go to school." Santana finally says, letting go of Brittany's hand. She stands up from her spot and grabs both of their plates and carries them to the sink, as Brittany just watches her with sad eyes. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what she could do.

o00o0o

Brittany walks out of her spanish class and spots Rachel standing at her locker. She walks over, and greets the brunette with a smile, "Hey Rach." She says, leaning up against the locker neighboring the tiny diva's.

"Hi." Rachel replies with a smile, before turning her attention back to her calendar, that hung on her door, that she was currently writing on. "How was your date?" The brunette asks, glancing briefly at the blonde in question.

A dreamlike smile graces Brittany's lips, one that Rachel-not even looking at the girl- could miss. "It was amazing." Brittany gushes, almost emitting a squeal from her throat. But she didn't, because _come on_ how embarrassing would that be? Her mind wanders off to her day with Santana, and how perfect every second of it had been. She wasn't sure how long she'd been off in dreamland, but she soon gets pulled out of it when she notices Rachel staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She questions, her brows furrowing.

Rachel studies the blonde another few good moments, but shakes her head, signaling nothing. She holds the pen up to her chin, thinking over her week to be sure she hadn't missed anything. Glancing over at Brittany she sees the girl still grinning like an idiot, looking like she was lost in space still.

With a huff Rachel closes her locker door, startling the blonde out of her thoughts, and folds her arms over her chest, "What?"Brittany asks once again, trying to hold a serious face, but within seconds the grin reappeared.

Rachel's eyes widen as realization suddenly hits her, and her mouth gapes open, "Did you sleep with her?" She asks the blonde incredulously.

"Of course not." Brittany says quickly, shaking her head. Okay she had just straight up lied to Rachel, but it wasn't even a thought out lie, it was just defense mode. She knew Rachel would judge her for doing it, and she didn't really feel like listening to the brunette. She was happy with her decision and that was it. She looks seriously at Rachel, trying her best to keep a straight face this time, so she'd believe her, but it of course failed her. Seconds later a smile busts out, and she bites on her lip to hide it but Rachel had seen it.

"Oh my god! You did!" the brunette screams out in the hallway, making Brittany quickly sush her, looking around the hallway at a couple of students who were looking at them curiously. "Brittany! You are supposed to be taking things slow with her." Rachel reminds her, giving her a stern look.

Brittany inhales deeply and nods her head in agreement, "I know that." She confirms. "Things happened and it just led to it." Brittany says with a shrug. "It was perfect Rachel." The blonde gushes, her smile growing on her face once again.

The brunette offers Brittany a small smile, and nods her head, "I'm glad." She says sincerely, "I just hope you aren't jumping into things too soon." She adds with a sigh, giving Brittany a serious look. "I mean I can tell Santana really cares about you, but she is still Santana, and old habits die hard." She reminds the blonde.

"I know that." Brittany confirms, "But I trust her. She loves me, I can tell." the blonde says with a small smile, "And I love her too." She adds, making Rachel sigh, and give the blonde a worried look, but nevertheless smile at her best friend. "I know you're being protective, and thank you for being the awesomest best friend ever." Brittany tells her with a giggle, nudging the girls shoulder.

Rachel shakes her head trying to give the blonde a scowl, but it doesn't work and a giant grin soon takes over her face as a giggle slips past her lips. Brittany laughs also, and Rachel rolls her eyes, before turning to walk down the hallway, Brittany following closely.

As they walk down the hall they see Quinn walking towards them, and Brittany holds in a breath, as the blonde gets closer. She glances over at Rachel who was walking a little slower and had her eyes trained nervously on the cheerio as she approached them.

Brittany watches Quinn, wondering what was about to happen. She didn't have a slushy in her hand, but with a snap of her fingers she could have one. Also she didn't need one to humiliate the brunette, she did it often without any physical weapons.

The blonde simply gives Rachel a small smile, and continues walking in the opposite direction. Brittany and Rachel both stop in the middle of the hallway, and Brittany glances back to where the cheerio had walked off, before turning back to the tiny diva, "So I take it things are going better with you guys?" She asks raising an eyebrow. It was weird seeing Quinn actually behave like a decent human being.

Rachel smiles softly, and nods her head, her eyes still following Quinn down the hallway. "We hung out last night, actually." She says matter of fact, turning her eyes to meet Brittany's. "We talked a lot, and Quinn told me that I was right, and she's miserable and she didn't want to admit it, but it's because she needs me." The brunette says, not being able to contain her smile.

"So you just forgave her? Just like that?" Brittany asks curiously, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

The brunette shakes her head, "No. Well I forgave her, but I told her I wasn't just going to get back together with her that easily." Rachel explains, making Brittany nod her head approving, "Although, _you_." She says, pointing a finger in the girls face, "Have no right to judge me on jumping into things." She says, giving the blonde a challenging look.

Brittany let's out a sigh, and nods her head. She couldn't argue.

o0o0o0o0o

Lunch time rolls around and Brittany is behind Santana in the lunch line. They get down to the register and the Latina informs the lady behind the counter that she's paying for both her and Brittany's, and before the blonde even has a chance to protest, she's paid the woman and they're walking out.

They look around the big room full of student, talking amongst themselves, and Santana looks back at Brittany. "I wanted to sit with Rachel today. If that was okay." Brittany says shyly. She didn't want Santana to think she didn't want to sit with her or her friends, but since her and Rachel had made up she wanted to sit with her. And to be honest Brittany was tired of sitting with Puck and all the football boys, even though she knew they were Santana's best friends. She just needed a break.

"That's okay." Santana says with a smile, nodding her head. The blonde leans in and places a kiss on Santana's cheek and walks over to her old table, taking a seat next to Rachel. She is surprised when she sees Santana sit next to her out of the corner of her eye. She looks over at the brunette who offers her a smile, "What?" She asks curiously.

Brittany shakes her head, dismissing the girl, "Nothing, I just figured you'd sit with your friends." She explains to Santana.

"Of course not. Wherever you go, I follow." Santana says with a smirk, shrugging her shoulders.

The blonde beams at the Latina next to her, before turning her attention to her friends, she hadn't gotten to talk to much lately. They all give Santana quizzical stares, wondering why she was sitting with them, but soon brush it off and turn their attention to Brittany who was telling them a story about some girl in spanish today.

A few minutes later the table is all chatting, even Santana who surprisingly, had been getting along well with her friends. Brittany wasn't sure if it would be awkward with Rachel, and she also knew Santana hand't been the nicest to Kurt and Mercedes. But things so far had been great.

Mercedes a few minutes later, gets interrupted mid sentence when a new body decided to sit at their table. They all turn their attention to Quinn who was awkwardly sitting down next to Rachel giving the rest of the table uneasy smiles. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She asks, sounding a lot more confident than she looked.

Santana eyes her suspiciously along with the rest of the group, besides Brittany who felt pride take over her emotions. She was happy Quinn was finally doing something about her feelings, and her and Rachel's relationship. She wanted Rachel to be happy, especially after what she'd done to her.

The table all nod their heads, the looks of confusion never falling from their faces. Quinn turns to Rachel who is giving her a wide grin, obviously happy that she'd decided to come over and sit with them. It was a bold move, which meant she really was trying.

Brittany feels Santana nudge her arm, and she looks over at the girl who was giving her a confused look, "I'll tell you later." Brittany promises placing a hand on Santana's thigh.

The Latina looks around Brittany, eyeing Quinn with a brow raised before looking back at Brittany, and nodding her head. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, but she could accept that she'd have to wait until later to find out. Instead of worrying about it she shrugs and grabs her sandwich taking a bite.

As always let me know what you think! Also it's coming to an end, is there anything you guys would like to see happen before it's over?

**http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr . com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Side Effects  
Chapter 20  
Once agin thank you guys for the amazing reviews !  
Enjoy...**

Brittany sits on the bleachers after school, watching as the Cheerios practice out on the field. She had ridden to school with Santana, and even though she could have caught a ride with Rachel or someone, she had decided to wait on Santana. The brunette had protested only because she thought Brittany would be bored, but Brittany hadn't backed down, and made it clear she was waiting, which of course made Santana smile.

As the blonde sits and watches, she can't help but be impressed with her girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? Was she her girlfriend? It felt like she was, and she wanted her to be, but she hadn't asked her again, so maybe they weren't. She'd definitely have to talk to Santana about where they stood.

Watching her out on the field tumble and dance made Brittany smile a megawatt smile. She was one of the best out there, which duh, she was the head Cheerio. They danced in Glee, but Santana never seemed that into it. Brittany of course knew Santana actually really enjoyed Glee, and just tried to pass it off as something she didn't care about. She'd look over at Santana during a performance and see a wide smile on the girl's face, one that Brittany knew was real, but it'd only last a few seconds, before she'd catch herself, and look bored again.

Brittany didn't understand why Santana would do that, but she had to admit, it kind of made her laugh.

She gets pulled out of her musings when someone sits next to her. She looks over and sees Rachel, and gives her a confused look, "What are you still doing here?" Brittany asks curiously.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, her eyes flickering down to the field briefly, "I stayed late and worked on my solo in the auditorium." She explains, looking back at Brittany's blue eyes.

The blonde's eyes move down to the field where she sees Quinn looking up into the bleachers at them, and she realizes why Rachel was here now. "Watching Quinn?" Brittany asks knowingly making a blush take over Rachel's features, and duck her head down.

"Hey," Brittany says, getting her attention as she nudges Rachel's shoulder, "I'm happy for you." She assures the girl, ducking her own head to try and meet Rachel's eyes. "If she has changed, and she's going to treat you right, and she makes you happy then I'm happy." The blonde explains with a shrug.

Rachel looks up and gives Brittany a small smile, "Thank you Brittany." She says sincerely.

They fall into a silence, both too absorbed in watching their girls down on the field.

"So I was thinking." Rachel says, pulling Brittany out of her thoughts, making the blonde turn her attention away from Santana. "I was thinking maybe we could go on a double date." Rachel suggests, looking over at Brittany with a wide grin, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

The blonde tilts her head to the side, and her brows furrow, "Wouldn't that be kind of awkward." Brittany asks, confused, "I mean considering you dated Santana, and she dated Quinn…" Brittany trails off.

Rachel smirks, "I'll be fine." She says with a shrug, "I'm over Santana, and I would just like to forget about her and Quinn." She adds making Brittany nod her head slowly.

"Do you think Quinn would be up for that? And what about Santana? I don't think she'll say yes." Brittany questions, knowing Santana wouldn't say yes in a million years. Also she didn't know if Quinn and Rachel were even officially together yet, or enough to where Quinn would go on a double date out in public with them. She knew Rachel got a little too over excited about things sometimes, and moved quicker than the other party would like.

"Well, Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said yes." Rachel says, a smile growing on her lips. "She said she wants to be out and this will be her way of proving herself to me." Rachel says with a sly grin. "I can handle Quinn." She adds, summing it up. "And I think you can handle Santana." She says with a smirk.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, because she knew as much as Rachel that Santana was already wrapped around Brittany's little finger.

o00o0o0o

Brittany follows Santana into her house later that afternoon. She had insisted on going over to check on their duck, who has finally been named Diego. Also she of course just didn't want to say goodbye to Santana yet. She didn't want to come off clingy, but she wouldn't mind spending just about every second of every day with the Latina.

Brittany quickly makes her way up the stairs and into Santana's room, before the brunette even had a chance to get inside the house all the way, and shut the front door behind them.

Santana giggles at the girl and follows her up the stairs and into her room where she sees her already siting on the bed with Diego waddling around her bed, "He better not go to the bathroom on my bed." Santana says sternly. She sits next to the blonde, and reaches out patting the top of Diego's head with a grin.

"Hey San?" Brittany asks suddenly, her eyes still set on the duck as she pet him. She feels the Latina's eyes on her and hears her let out a humming noise of recognition so she continues, "Are you my girlfriend?" She asks innocently.

Finally she moves her gaze away from Diego and looks over at Santana who looked a little caught off guard at the question. It wasn't that she didn't want Brittany to be her girlfriend, the question just kind of came out of nowhere. She hadn't even thought about asking Brittany again, which was dumb. The past few days have been amazing and Santana had just assumed they were together.

"It's okay if you don't want to be. I was just curious. I mean we act like we are and stuff so…" Brittany trails off, her eyes moving back down to Diego. She was growing uncomfortable under Santana's gaze, and she bit down on her lip. Maybe she was wrong about thinking Santana wanted to be with her.

"No, Britt," Santana says, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She takes in the blonde's unsure features and reaches over taking the blonde's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're right, we do act like we are, and I guess I just assumed we were together. But I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She apologizes. Brittany opens her mouth to protest, and tell her she didn't need to be sorry, but Santana stops her, "I love you, and I want us to be together, and so it's only right of me to ask you." She explains.

"Well, I mean I could have asked you too." Brittany says shyly with a shrug.

Santana shakes her head at the statement, "No, I want to ask you, besides I wear the pants in this relationship, it's my job." She jokes, only to earn a glare from Brittany as one of her brows makes its way up to her hairline. Santana lets out a giggle and bites her lip, before shaking her head, brushing the comment off, "I'm sorry." She apologizes with a smile. She inhales deeply, and sits up a little straighter, looking Brittany in the eyes. "Brittany, will you please do the honor of being my girlfriend again?" She asks with a wide grin, looking hopeful at the blonde.

Brittany lets a blush take over her features and she looks down at Diego shyly, before looking back up at Santana, "Of course." She says, nodding her head to affirm her statement. She leans in and places a soft kiss on Santana's lips, "I so wear the pants in this relationship, by the way." she mumbles against Santana's lips, making the brunette chuckle, but not protest.

o0o0o0o0o

Brittany walks out of Santana's bathroom and sees Santana laying on her bed dressed in a tank top and cheer shorts, watching the blonde with curious eyes, "What are you doing?" Santana asks with an amused smile. Brittany had told Santana to get comfortable while she put Diego back in the bathroom and fed him, and that she'd be right back.

Brittany simply smirks at her girlfriend, and slowly walks towards her, crawling on the bed towards her with a seductive look in her eyes. She sees Santana swallow hard and the brunette sit up on her elbows as she watches Brittany come towards her with lust filled eyes.

The blonde continues her path until she is straddling Santana, and she presses their lips together for a deep passionate kiss. She hears Santana groan from beneath her and Santana's hands squeezing at her hips, one hand balling up the fabric of her t-shirt.

Santana tries flipping them over so that she could be on top but Brittany stops her, and pins the Latina's hands down. She pulls away from the kiss and looks down at Santana with a smirk. "I want to be on top." Santana says with determination and with a little bit of a pout.

Brittany knew Santana liked being in control while having sex; that much was obvious, even just knowing her. She liked controlling everyone and everything around her. She couldn't let someone else take the wheel, but Brittany was going to make her. Although Brittany had no idea what she was doing, and she'd probably end up needing Santana's help anyway; she was going to make sure she was the one taking care of Santana. "I owe you." Brittany says simply before reattaching their lips.

Santana moans into the kiss and Brittany can feel her body start to relax before she pulls back once again, "You don't owe me anything Britt." She breaths out, looking up into ocean blue eyes.

The blonde smiles down at Santana, "You're sweet, but I want to do this okay?" She says, before leaning down kissing Santana quickly, "You make me feel amazing and I want to do the same to you." She explains sincerely.

Brittany kisses Santana once again, but the brunette pulls away for the millionth time, and Brittany just moves her kisses down to Santana's neck. "Britt, you always make me feel amazing." Santana admits with such honesty in her voice, and it makes Brittany stop and pull back to look at Santana who now had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Brittany reaches out and brushes Santana's bangs back with her hand and smiles down at her lovingly, "Just let me do this okay?" She asks softly.

Santana inhales deeply and nods her head, giving in and surrendering herself to the blonde, making Brittany smile widely. She leans down and presses their lips back together for a hungry kiss.

Brittany's hands move down to the hem of Santana's black tank top and tugs up on it, pushing up Santana's body. She pulls Santana to a sitting position and quickly discards the shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Her hands then move around Santana's back as her lips find the brunette's neck and shoulder. She unclasps her bra with more skill than she had last time, and tosses it into the pile also as her lips continue their attack on Santana's caramel skin.

She pushes Santana back down onto the bed and her lips make their way down to Santana's breasts, and she sucks one into her mouth, flicking the nipple with her tongue, making Santana's back arch off of the bed, and tan fingers tangle in blonde locks, pressing her even closer.

Brittany still felt a rush of nerves flowing throughout her body, but each sound Santana was making, slowly made the feeling fade away. Her hands make their way down to Santana's shorts and push them down as far as she could reach in her position. She lets out a grunt, and pulls away from Santana before sitting up, still straddling the Latina.

She throws her leg over Santana, and pulls her shorts off, letting out a gasp when she realizes Santana wasn't wearing any underwear. She looks up at the brunette who was looking at her with a smirk, and Brittany smiles before moving back up her body and kissing Santana.

Her hands find Santana's breasts, and massage the soft flesh, squeezing them together, making amazing sounds erupt from the Latina's mouth. She feels Santana's hands pushing up at her shirt, and she pulls back, shaking her head, "Baby…" Santana whines, her fingers tracing Brittany's abs. She needed to feel Brittany's skin on hers.

"This is about you." Brittany says lowly, into Santana's ear, before taking the lobe between her teeth.

Santana groans and her hips buck up into Brittany, "Baby, I want to feel you please…" She moans, her hands continuing to push Brittany's shirt up. "I'd enjoy this so much more if you had no clothes on." She husks out, her hands massaging Brittany's breasts over her bra.

A moan escapes then blonde's lips and her head drops down to Santana's shoulder, enjoying the feel of Santana's hands on her. "Okay," She finally whispers, picking her head back up. She sits up and pulls her shirt up over her head then moves her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She looks down at Santana who has her eyes firmly placed on the blonde's chest, waiting in anticipation for the barrier to be gone.

Brittany's lets it drop off her body and she tosses it into the pile of clothes. She hears a moan escape Santana's throat and the brunette's hands instantly find her breasts, squeezing them with the perfect amount of pressure, making her throw her head back as her hips grind down into Santana.

"Take these off." Santana breaths out, her fingers tugging at Brittany's jeans, which she had already at some point managed to unbutton without the blonde even noticing. Brittany quickly complies and pulls her jeans off with Santana's assistance, along with her boy shorts. She positions herself back in between Santana's legs they both moan at the feeling of Brittany's lower stomach making contact with Santana's dripping wet core.

Santana starts bucking her hips up into Brittany, and the blonde grinds her hips back against Santana who moans loudly, her fingernails digging into Brittany's back. But as soon as she had started, Brittany stops moving her hips and sits up a little, making Santana groan, and let her eyes flutter back open.

She watches Brittany slide down her body, and stop with her head hovering just above her glistening core, making Santana feel like she was going to come right there. Her hands move down to Brittany's head, and she tangles her fingers in the blonde's hair. "Britt…" She begs, arching her back up off the bed.

Brittany licks her lips and looks back up at Santana and suddenly feels her nerves coming back, and hitting her hard. She swallows hard and props herself up on her arms, "Santana…" She trails off, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Santana's eyes open back up and look down at Brittany, "What is it?" She asks, her voice full of concern. Her hands slide out of the blonde's hair and cup Brittany's face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks softly.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't know how to do this…" Brittany says with a nervous laugh. "I want to make you feel good, but I don't know if I can." She admits shyly, her eyes moving to the side to look at the bedspread underneath them.

Santana smiles and gently tugs on Brittany's face, making her look back up at her, "Baby, it's okay." She assures her, "I think you could be god awful in bed, and still make me feel good." Santana says with a chuckle, but Brittany didn't look amused, or like she felt any better about the situation.

The brunette sighs, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She says sincerely.

"No I want to. I really want to." Brittany confirms, her eyes flickering from Santana's eyes to her core, and back. "I am just really nervous. I want you to feel good, but I have no idea what to do here." She says as her cheeks turn a deep crimson red.

Santana feels Brittany's breath against her throbbing center with every word the blonde speaks and she felt like she was going to combust at any second now. She breathes in deeply, trying to control her heaving chest, and focuses on how nervous Brittany looks, "Babe…" She pants out, one of her hands moving to the back of Brittany's head to tangle in blonde locks, "You'll be fine, just…" She starts only to trail off. How do you actually explain to someone how to eat you out? "Just use your tongue, just…inside me…" She says, finding it hard to speak complete sentences with how turned on she actually was. "Please…" She breaths out her head falling back onto the pillow.

Brittany swallows hard and nods her head, her eyes moving back down to Santana's core in front of her. She sees Santana's legs bending and straightening out on either side of her head, and her entire body is wriggling around, not being able to keep still. Brittany knew she needed her badly, and just needed to do it. It couldn't be that hard right?

Taking in a deep breath she bends her head down, and pokes her tongue out, licking all the way up Santana's center, flicking at her clit, before pulling back. A loud groan escapes Santana's lips and she screams out some incoherent words as her hands tighten their grip on Brittany's hair. "Keep going…" Santana pants out pleadingly.

The blonde's eyes move up to Santana who had her eyes screwed shut, and her back arched off the bed, and she knew she had to have done something right. She moves her head back down and licks Santana once again, from top to bottom and repeats the action a few more times, speeding up her pace.

Santana's legs wrap around Brittany's back and she continues moaning and panting, her hips bucking up into Brittany's face, "Britt, inside. Put your tongue inside of me…" She moans out, opening her eyes up long enough to give Brittany a pleading look.

Brittany nods her head at the request and pushes her tongue deep inside of Santana before pulling out and repeating the action once again. She can't help but moan against Santana's heat at the taste of her. She never imagined eating a girl out could taste this good, but she felt like she couldn't get enough. Her tongue picks up its pace and she greedily pushes her tongue in and out of the brunette at an unrelenting pace, wanting to taste more and more of her.

Her fingers dig into Santana's thighs as the girls hips start bucking uncontrollably, and she tries pinning them down, but it was no use. Brittany pulls out and flicks her tongue against Santana's throbbing clit, and notices Santana moan louder than she had been. She latches onto the bundle of nerves and begins sucking relentlessly as Santana lets out a scream, "Oh fuck yes, Britt!" She moans out, her head moving side to side as she feels her orgasm approaching.

Brittany feels her own core literally dripping with arousal down her thigh. She closes her thighs together tightly, and continues to focus on Santana and those amazing sounds that were coming out of her mouth.

She detaches her lips from the girl's clit and roughly pushes her tongue back inside of Santana wanting to taste more of her once again. She twists her tongue slightly, and hears Santana gasp, "Yes, right there Britt…" She breaths out, bucking her hips roughly against Brittany's face.

The blonde thrusts her tongue back into Santana and curls it up, being sure to try and hit that same spot over and over again. Her tongue picks up its pace, and she looks up at Santana to see her eyes screwed shut tightly, and feels the Latina tugging on her hair, her legs clenching around Brittany's head.

"I'm so close Brittany," Santana moans out. She lets one of her hands untangle from Brittany's blonde locks and brings it down to her clit, rubbing tight circles with her fingers. The blonde quickly brings her own hand up, and replaces Santana's fingers, wanting to be the one to get her girlfriend off, "Oh god Britt…I'm…" She starts to say, but loses her voice and lets out a loud groan as she begins to see stars.

Brittany feels Santana's muscles clenching around her tongue, trying to push her out, but she pushes in even deeper, and harder. The taste of Santana becomes even stronger as more of her juices drip out of her and Brittany laps it all up like she hadn't eaten in days, moaning into the soft flesh of Santana at the taste.

Santana's hands loosen their grip on Brittany's hair, and she feels the Latina's legs go slack, making her look up to see the brunette lying limply on the bed above her. Brittany continues lapping at Santana's center until she was sure she was all clean. She hears Santana let out a whimper and she withdraws her tongue from Santana's body, and moves up, hovering over Santana.

The blonde leans down and peppers kisses all over Santana's face, and hears the girl let out a sigh of appreciation. Brittany pulls back and looks down on Santana with a loving gaze as the brunette slowly lets her eyes flutter open, "How was I?" Brittany asks a little bit shyly.

Santana lets out a chuckle, and lazily brings her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek, "Perfect." she says, her voice low and husky, making Brittany's whole body tingle. Brittany smiles and leans down kissing Santana fully on the mouth, but pulls away after a few moments, and starts sucking and nipping on her neck. Her hips grind down into Santana's thigh, and the brunette gasps, "God, you're so wet." Santana breaths into Brittany's ear.

Brittany whimpers in response and nods her head, grinding her hips down into Santana once again.

A moan tumbles out of Santana's lips and unexpectedly she flips the two of them over to where she is hovering over Brittany. She smirks down at the surprised blonde, and leans down pressing a kiss to her lips.

After a few minutes of a heated make out session, Santana pulls away breathlessly. "Lift your leg up." Santana pants out, reaching behind her to tap on Brittany's right thigh. The blonde complies, and Santana helps hoist her leg up over her shoulder. "I want to feel you…" Santana whispers out, before lowering herself down, her core, meeting Brittany's, making them both moan at the contact.

"Santana…" Brittany gasps out as Santana starts thrusting her hips down into Brittany. Her fingers grip tightly at Santana's shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. She bucks her hips up, meeting Santana's rhythm, and can't stop the continuous moans from slipping out of her mouth.

Santana groans and begins thrusting down into Brittany harder and faster. Sweat is dripping down her face and her legs were burning, but she couldn't stop, it felt too fucking good. She lets her head drop, and she buries her face into the blonde's neck as her hips continue rocking rapidly into Brittany. "Oh god, you feel so good," Santana moans out, into Brittany's ear, making the blonde groan in reply, her hips bucking up faster.

Brittany feels that new but familiar sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. She lets one of her hands slide down to Santana's ass, squeezing the soft flesh, and pressing the brunette even harder into her as her other hand continues clawing at Santana's back.

"Are you close?" Santana just about whimpers, picking her head up to look down at Brittany, who nods frantically in response. She lifts herself up onto her elbows and grinds down into Brittany even harder and faster, wanting nothing more than to make Brittany come.

She watches Brittany intensely as the blonde's eyes squeeze shut, and her mouth hangs open slightly. Brittany lets out a loud moan, and Santana feels her mess up the rhythm and she knew she was coming. She continues thrusting hard into the blonde and seconds later feels herself coming hard.

The two girls fall limply onto the bed, Santana collapsing onto Brittany as their hips continue moving into one another at a steadily slowing pace.

A few minutes later and the only thing that can be heard throughout the room is the heavy panting of the two girls. Santana pulls back and looks down at Brittany who was trying to catch her breath. She lets out a breathy giggle making Brittany flutter open her eyes and look up at her, and smile back.

Santana leans down and nudges Brittany's nose with her own before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. She pulls back once again and rolls over onto her back with a huff, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. She reaches over for Brittany who in turn positions herself back on top of Santana, and starts kissing her neck.

"You're trying to kill me." Santana says with a groan, her hands moving to rest on Brittany's back. The blonde simply giggles and shakes her head no.

Brittany pulls back and looks down at Santana who had her eyes closed, and she could feel the brunette's breathing begin to even out. She thinks briefly that Santana had fallen asleep, but then the brunette slowly flutters her eyes back opened and looks up at Brittany through heavy lids, and gives her a lazy smile. Her eyes quickly close once again, and Brittany continues to watch as she nods in and out of sleep.

"Stop it." Santana says, not opening up her eyes. She lets a smile grace her lips and slowly opens her eyes to find Brittany looking at her confused, "Stop staring at me." She explains with a shy grin.

"You're beautiful." Brittany breathes out with such honesty in her voice; it makes Santana's breath catch in her throat.

A blush creeps up onto the Latina's face, but she quickly wills it away, and smiles slyly at the blonde, "Tell me something I don't know." She says with a cocky grin, tilting her head to the side. She lets out a chuckle at herself and looks up at Brittany who was smiling softly at her, but staring at her with an intense gaze, one that made the smirk quickly disappear off of Santana's face.

Santana swallows hard and feels her cheeks getting hot under the blonde's intense gaze. She opens her mouth up to say something, but closes it back, not knowing what to say, so she simply looks back at Brittany returning the same intense gaze, hoping to show Brittany all the love that she felt for her.

A few minutes later they get pulled out of their stares when they hear a door open and close from downstairs. Santana sighs deeply, and rolls her eyes. She brings her hands up, covering her face, and bites down on her lip. Why the hell was her mother home this early?

"Do I need to go?" Brittany whispers, looking down at her girlfriend.

Santana pulls her hands from over her eyes, "No of course not." She says quickly, shaking her head. She pulls Brittany down, making the girl collapse on top of her. "Please don't leave." Santana whispers, burying her face in the blonde's neck, holding her close to her.

"Okay." Brittany says, before rolling over onto her back, and pulling Santana over to her. The brunette molds into Brittany's body, and holds her tight, throwing her leg over the girl's body.

Brittany smiles and pulls the covers up around their bodies, and places a kiss to Santana's temple. They lie in a comfortable silence, Santana just about falling asleep on top of Brittany as the blonde caresses her arm with her fingers.

"Rachel wants us to go on a double date with her and Quinn." Brittany suddenly says, breaking their silence and pulling Santana out of her light slumber. She bites down on her lip and waits patiently for Santana to respond.

Santana is still for a few good moments, before twisting herself around. She places her hand on Brittany's chest and rests her chin against it, looking up at the blonde. "I don't think that's a good idea." Santana finally says with a frown.

"Why not? Rachel is my best friend, and I really want to go." The blonde says with a pout.

"Why not?" Santana repeats giving Brittany an unbelievable look. "I've slept with all three of you." Santana says with a sarcastic chuckle. "Don't you think that will be at least a little bit awkward?" The brunette asks, her eyebrows rising up to her hairline.

Brittany opens her mouth to protest, but before any sound could come out they hear Santana's door open, making them look in that direction. They see Maria walking into the room and Santana grabs quickly at the comforter pulling it up, making sure both bodies were covered from her mother.

The older woman's eyes widen and she quickly turns her back towards them, and covers her eyes, letting out a gasp, "I didn't know your friend was here." Her mother says bitterly.

"She's my girlfriend mom." Santana corrects, just as bitterly. "Why are you even here?" She asks, her attitude and bitch voice in full force. "You can turn around." Santana adds, rolling her eyes with a huff.

Maria slowly turns back around and stands up straight, narrowing her eyes at her daughter, "I wasn't feeling well." She explains, folding her arms over her chest, much like Santana does. "I came to see if you had Advil because I'm out." She adds simply.

"What a surprise." Santana mumbles, making her mother glare at her, "It's in the bathroom." She answers pointing to her bathroom door. The woman simply turns on her heel and makes her way into the bathroom, and Santana lets out a sigh, lying back down on her back. "I'm sorry." She says quietly, looking over at Brittany.

Brittany shakes her head and kisses Santana quickly, "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." She tells the brunette, before sitting back up. She reaches over to the side of the bed and grabs her shirt, throwing it over her body. She reaches for her pants, but stops short when they hear a scream coming from in the bathroom.

Both girls eyes widen and they look over at each other, Santana shooting back up and they see Diego quickly making his way out of the bathroom.****

Let me know what you think :) More to come...


	21. Chapter 21

**Side Effects **  
**Chapter 18**

**Enjoy...**

Diego quickly makes his way out of the bathroom, quaking repeatedly. Santana pulls her shorts on and jumps out of the bed, scooping him up into her hands and crawling back into the bed, next to Brittany who was throwing her clothes on haphazardly.

Brittany reaches over and pets Diego carefully, making cooing noises at him, telling him everything was okay. The blonde looks over at Santana who was looking back at her with wide eyes. They break away from each other and turn their attention to the doorway of Santana's bathroom where her mother was staggering out, "What the hell is that thing?" She asks, pointing a finger towards the furry animal in Santana's hands.

Santana pulls him up to her chest instinctively, "He's a duck." She says simply.

"His name is Diego." Brittany adds with an unsure smile, looking at the woman who was seething. The woman simply blinks at her and Brittany moves her gaze over to Diego, reaching her hand out to pet his head.

Maria takes in a deep breath and lets her gaze move from the creature in her daughters hands up to Santana's face, "I want it out. That thing is disgusting and will not be living in my house." Maria spits out venomously. She looks down at him once again and gives a grimace letting out a low noise almost like growl.

Santana's brows furrow, and she shakes her head, "He isn't bothering you. He's been here almost week and you haven't even noticed!" Santana retorts, holding Diego even closer to her body in case her mother made any movements to grab him.

"This is my house Santana. My rules." She says through gritted teeth. She throws a few pills that she had gotten from the bathroom into her mouth, and swallows them dry, before lowering her head to look over at Santana once more. "And I want him out. Now." She says pointedly.

The woman turns to walk out of her daughters room, but Santana's voice stops her, "No." The younger Latina replies simply and firmly. Maria turns around slowly, narrowing her eyes at Santana challengingly.

"No?" Maria asks, clearly not believing her daughter had just back talked her. "You do not tell me no. I am your mother." She says, taking a few slow steps towards Santana who was still snuggling Diego close to her body.

Santana swallows hard, and fear flashes on her face briefly, but she quickly covers it up, and glares hard at her mother. "You aren't my mother." She says lowly, causing both Brittany and Maria's eyes to widen, "Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean you are my mother." She adds, through gritted teeth.

A tense silence falls over the room and Brittany darts her eyes back and forth between the two Latina's, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Both Lopez's were staring hard at one another, scowls prominent and both faces. Before Brittany even had time to register what was happening next, Maria steps forward and slaps Santana hard across her face.

Santana's hand comes up to her cheek, and her face scrunches up in pain. Her body stills and she's too stunned to move, or say anything back. Her mother had never physically hurt her before. She of course verbally abuses her constantly, but she'd never laid a hand on her. Santana of course had never stood up to her mom, or talked to her in the way she just had either.

Before Santana knows what is going on she feels Diego being lifted from her arms, which snaps her out of her trance. She shakes her head, blinks a few times and sees Maria making her way out of the room with Diego under her arm, quacking.

She watches Brittany jump out of the bed, and run after her mother which of course makes Santana quickly follow. Her reflexes were a bit lagged, but she blamed it on still being in shock. She makes her way down the stairs and sees Brittany grab Diego from her mother as Maria went to open the front door, surprising Santana. "Don't touch him!" The blonde yells, cuddling Diego protectively to her chest.

"You do not have the right to speak to me like that. You are a guest in my house." Maria says coldly as she grips into Brittany's arm.

Santana's eyes widen and she just about jumps the last half of the stairs, and pushes her mom off of her girlfriend. She watches in fear as the older woman stumbles back and lands on the ground. Santana stands protectively in front of Brittany and Diego, glaring down at her mother who was sitting on the floor in shock.

It shocked Santana also. She had always had urges to hit her mother, when she was angry but she never thought she'd actually be capable of touching her. Although she also never thought her mother would be capable of touching her. "Do not touch my girlfriend." Santana grits out, through clenched teeth. Santana hears Brittany sniffle behind her, but she keeps her eyes on her mother, making sure she wasn't going to surprise her.

The woman still sat on the ground to shocked to even get up. She moves her gaze up to meet Santana's who was watching her every move intently. Maria clenches her jaw and stands up from the floor slowly, and notices Santana's body tense, ready to snap into action if she had to.

They have another staring contest for what felt like forever, but was only a minute or two, before Maria scoffs and turns on her heel walking out of the foyer. Santana watches her retreating figure until she was completely out of side, then turns around to Brittany. The blonde was crying, and looked scared out of her mind, which made Santana's heart break.

Santana pulls Brittany into a hug, careful not to squish Diego in the process. She holds Brittany close to her and runs her hand through the blonde's locks. "I'm so sorry." Santana apologizes as her own tears begin forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to be here for all of that." She adds with a small sigh. This is why she hadn't wanted Brittany to meet her mother. She didn't want to suck her girlfriend into her family drama.

"Don't apologize." Brittany finally says, followed by a sniffle. She pulls away from the hug and smiles gently at Santana, "None of this was your fault." She tells her, looking deep into vulnerable mocha orbs. "You don't deserve any of this." Brittany tells her seriously, cupping Santana's face with both of her hands. Her voice was firm, yet sincere almost like she was trying to convince Santana that this was true. She knew Santana had a trouble home life, and that's where a lot of her issues stemmed from. She wanted the Latina to know she deserved better than all of this; she deserved to be happy.

The Latina rests her forehead against Brittany's and nods her head slowly, letting her eyes fall closed. She had so many emotions running through her right now, and all she needed was to be close to Brittany. Whenever she was near the blonde, somehow everything bad managed to disappear. "I'll take you home." she whispers after a couple of minutes, opening her eyes back up to meet Brittany's ocean blue's.

Brittany simply nods her head, and pulls away from Santana. She laces her fingers with the brunette's and pulls her up the stairs to go and get her stuff. "What are we gong to do about Diego?" Brittany asks, once they are safely in Santana's room. She places a soft kiss on the ducks head and looks at Santana with unsure eyes.

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She wanted to keep him here, because there was no way she'd be able to give him away. Brittany loved him more than anything already, and as much as she hated to admit it, so did Santana. But she also knew if he stayed in the house her mother would probably kill him and have him for dinner just to spite her.

"He can stay at my house for a little while." Brittany suggests, after watching Santana's internal battle.

"Would your parents mind?" Santana asks skeptically. She knew when she had first bought the animal for Brittany there was a chance she'd have to be the one keeping it, which is why she'd fixed up her bathroom for him. It wasn't unusual for parents to not want any animal guests in their homes, and figured Brittany's parents were no exceptions. Especially since it was a duck.

Brittany merely shrugs her shoulders as she starts undressing. In her hurry she'd put on some of Santana's clothes earlier, and was now changing into her own. She sees Santana watching her out of the corner of her eye and can't help but smirk. "I'll talk to her." She finally says, voicing her answer to Santana's previous question. She successfully gets dressed and turns her attention to Santana who looks away trying to act as if she hadn't been gawking at her while she changed.

A smile tugs on the blonde's lips and she walks over placing herself on Santana's lap, who was sitting on the bed. She lies her arms loosely over Santana's shoulder and places a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips. "Are you ready?" Santana asks, making the blonde nod.

Santana mimics the action and taps on the blonde's thigh, signaling for her to get off of her. As much as she'd like to stay here with Brittany on her lap and kiss her senseless, she wanted to get out of her house, and she knew the blonde did also.

o0o0o0o

The drive to Brittany's house is silent for the most part. The radio is playing softly throughout the car, and occasionally Diego lets out a quack from his spot on Brittany's lap.

Both girls were mentally trying to figure everything out. They both felt a whirlwind of emotions flowing through them after the past hours events. It was shocking to Santana just as much as it was to Brittany. She'd watch her mother slowly break more and more after her father had left, and it killed her. She was her mother and she just wanted her to care about her. She wanted her old mom back.

"Has she ever hit you before?" Brittany asks in a small voice, breaking them of the heavy silence.

Santana looks over at her a bit caught off guard with the question, but shakes her head, "No. That was the first time." Santana confirms with a sigh. "Don't worry about it though, it won't happen again." She tries reassuring her. She spares a glance over at her girlfriend who was staring out the window at the houses they passed.

"How do you know that?" Brittany asks quietly.

Swallowing thickly, Santana's hands grip onto her steering wheel tighter. She wasn't sure if her mother would hit her again, because honestly she didn't think she'd hit her the one time. Santana lets out a sigh and reaches over grabbing one of Brittany's hands in her own. "Don't worry about me babe." Santana whispers before placing a kiss on the back of Brittany's hand.

"You know I'm going to." Brittany deadpans as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, making Santana's lips curl up.

Santana simply sighs at the girl as she pulls up into Brittany's driveway. She puts the car into park, and pulls the keys out of the ignition. She flashes Brittany a warm smile before getting out of her car, and walking around to the blonde's side. Brittany already had the door opened by the time she reached the passengers side, and she extends her hand out for Brittany to take.

The blonde smiles shyly at the gesture and places her hand in Santana's, and steps out of the Camaro. Santana smiles at Brittany and wraps her arms around the girls waist, pulling her into a deep embrace. She buries her face into the crook of Brittany's neck, and inhales deeply.

They stay standing in the middle of Brittany's driveway for a good 5 minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms, relishing in the warmth of each other's bodies. Santana whispers more apologies into the blonde's ear, and Brittany holds her tighter. "I told you not to be sorry. You didn't nothing wrong." Brittany tells her once again, sternly. She pulls out of the hug just enough to look Santana in the eyes, and notices her girlfriend crying. Brittany's forehead creases and she brings her thumbs up to wipe away the stray tears running down the Latina's face. "It's okay San," Brittany tells her gently. She pulls Santana back into her body, tightening the grip around her protectively. "Do you want to stay here for a little while?" Brittany asks her softly.

Santana sniffles and pulls away from the embrace, and shakes her head, "No. I'm fine." Santana says, trying to convince her girlfriend she was in fact fine. Although Brittany could see through the lie. Santana's face was the most vulnerable she felt like she'd ever seen her. She looked hurt, scared, and angry all at once.

"Please, stay with me." Brittany pleads with the girl. She looks deep into Santana's eyes, and gives her the best puppy dog pout and dough eyes she could muster up.

This causes a small giggle to erupt from Santana's throat, and she rolls her eyes playfully. "Fine." Santana says in a huff, acting like it was a chore to do so, even though they both knew better than that. She cracks a smile when Brittany glares at her, and they make their way into the house; hands interlaced.

Brittany and Santana make their way into Brittany's bedroom upstairs. Her mother had been in her bedroom and the blonde simply yelled to her that they were home, before rushing up the stairs. Brittany places Diego on her bed, and smiles widely at him, "Are you gonna have a sleepover with mommy?" She asks Diego excitedly, sitting on the bed next to him.

Santana watches with a smile as Brittany coos over the little guy. She sits down on the edge of the bed on the other side of Diego and looks down at Brittany who was lying on her side, petting him. "Britt," Santana says quietly, making the blonde look up at her with curious eyes. "I know you keep telling me not to apologize, but I'm sorry for bringing you into all of this family drama. I know how my mother is, and I should have never even brought you to my house." She explains with a sigh. "It's a lot to handle, and I know you were scared. If you want to break up with me, I would completely understand." Santana says lowly as tears threaten to spill from her eyes once again.

The blonde's brows furrow, and she watches Santana for a few good moments as the brunette stares down at her hands in her lap. Brittany sits up, and puts Diego on the floor, and scoots closer to Santana. "Baby," She starts, trying to get the girls attention. Santana looks up at her, and Brittany smiles warmly before continuing, "I love you." She says simply. "None of what your mother does is your fault, like I've told you a million times already." She assures her, clasping both Santana's hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but Brittany stops her before she could speak. "Stop." She says simply, giving the girl a firm look. She swings her leg over Santana's lap, successfully straddling her girlfriend. "I'm not going anywhere so just deal with it." She says with a smirk.

The brunette can only smile in response, and leans in placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "I love you too." She responds, pulling back, only to have Brittany pull her into an even more passionate kiss.

Brittany's fingers tangle in dark locks puling Santana even closer to her. Santana's hands caress up and down toned thighs before coming to rest on Brittany's butt, squeezing the soft flesh through the material of her pants. She lets out a content sigh as she feels Brittany's mouth and tongue doing amazing things on her neck.

"Ahem," They hear a few minutes later, making them pull apart abruptly and look towards the door where Susan was standing. She had an eyebrow raised and Diego in her hands, "I found this downstairs eating Lord Tubbington's food." She informs the two girls with a smirk, offering the duck out to the two girls.

Both girls blush, and Brittany carefully climbs off of Santana. She walks over to her mother and takes Diego out of her hands, not looking her mother in the eye. "This is Diego." She says lowly, with her head bowed down focusing on said duck. She was too embarrassed to actually look at her mother after what she'd just walked in on. "Santana bought him. He's our duck." She explains, walking back over to the bed, and sitting back down next to Santana.

"That was sweet." Susan comments with a smile. She glances over at Santana who's cheeks had turned a deep crimson red, and she tries her best to hold in a chuckle. "But he isn't staying here, I hope you understand?" Susan adds, in a more firm voice, moving her gaze back over to her daughter.

Brittany frowns deeply, and finally looks up at her mother, "Just for tonight?" She asks with a pout. Her mother simply gives her a look. The look that told Brittany not to argue with her. And normally Brittany wouldn't argue, but Diego had no other safe place right now. "Can I talk to you alone?" Brittany asks her mother, before the older woman could protest once again.

Susan exhales deeply, but nods her head. She watches her daughter give Santana a reassuring smile, and place a kiss to the corner of her mouth before walking out of her bedroom, and out into the hallway.

The older woman follows Brittany down the hallway and into the guest bedroom next door where her daughter closes the door behind them. Brittany ends up spilling on everything that had happened at the Lopez's earlier in that day. Even down to Maria hitting Santana. She wasn't sure how Santana would react when she found she'd told her mom, but she had to tell someone what happened, and she trusted her mom. She tells her mother everything. Also she needed her to understand why Diego needed to stay with them for the night, and maybe even Santana.

"You aren't going over there again." Was the first thing that came out of the woman's mouth, after hearing the story. "If I hear that woman touched you, I swear…" She adds angrily, trailing off as thoughts of different scenario's of what she'd do to the woman entered her mind.

Okay, so Brittany left out the part where Maria had touched her. She knew her mom would explode if she heard. "Okay." Brittany answers with a head nod. She assumed Santana wasn't going to let her come back to her house either, so it wasn't that big of a deal that her mother was banning her from going over to the Lopez's. "But mom, there has to be something we can do. Santana shouldn't have to live like this." The blonde says desperately. She wasn't sure what her mom could do, but she wanted someone to do something to help her girlfriend. She didn't deserve any of this.

Susan lets out a sigh and runs a hand over her face, and into her hair. "Sweetie, there isn't anything I can do, except call social services, but even that could take weeks before anything goes down." She explains to her daughter.

"No." Brittany says quickly, shaking her head. "Santana would be angry if you did that." She says, dismissing the idea, knowing how pissed Santana would probably be.

"Well, if she touches Santana again, I'm doing it whether she wants me to or not." Susan says matter of fact, giving her daughter a stern look.

Brittany can't help but smile at the fact that her mother was being protective over her girlfriend. Although the smile didn't stay long, considering the situation that she was in. It was a serious matter, and it was honestly worrying the blonde to no end. She didn't want Santana going back to that house. "I'll talk to her." Brittany tells her, "But can she stay here for a night? Please." The blonde asks, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, "Just to give her mother a bit of time to cool down." She adds quickly, hoping her mother would agree.

"She can stay." Susan confirms, nodding her head, making Brittany grin widely. She just about throws herself at her mother, thanking her. "But you aren't sleeping in the same bed." She adds sternly, pulling away from her daughter to give her a pointed look.

"And Diego?" She asks with a surgery sweet smile, blinking her eyes a couple times, making the older woman roll her eyes.

"He can stay also." She says with faux agitation, making the blonde jump on her once again, letting out a shriek.

o0o0o0o

After dinner, Brittany and Santana had watched a little bit of TV with her parents in the living room before retreating up the stairs. This was the first time Santana had met Mr. Pierce, and she had been noticeably nervous. It amused Brittany, because honestly her dad was completely harmless, and her mother would be the one to do more damage, rather than her dad. He'd never hurt a fly.

Brittany was currently lying on her bed, resting her back against the headboard as she held a sleeping Diego in her lap. She watched as Santana paced her room in front of the bed, her cell phone pressed up against her ear. She was calling her mom, and so far she hadn't received an answer.

A few seconds later, Santana lets out a huff and tosses her phone onto the blonde's bed. "She isn't picking up." She informs Brittany, before crawling onto the bed, "Either she is ignoring me, or she is out getting plastered." Santana says lowly, as she settles against the headboard next to Brittany. "I pick the latter." She says with a sigh. Santana looks over at Brittany who looked back at her with tightlipped smile and apologetic eyes. The brunette scoots closer and slides down onto the bed, letting her head fall on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I wish there was something I could do." Brittany says quietly, after a minute.

Santana doesn't respond for a few good seconds. She sits up, and grabs Diego from Brittany, before placing him down on his bed they'd brought along. She glances towards the bedroom door making sure it was closed, before looking back over at Brittany who was looking at her confused. Santana simply smiles and settles her body between Brittany's legs that were now bent slightly creating a 90 degree angle.

The brunette runs her hands slowly up and down Brittany's strong thighs, her eyes following her hands motions. "There is something you can do." Santana finally says, moving her gaze up to meet ocean blue's. "Well, something you already do." Santana corrects with a small eye roll and a shrug. Same thing.

Brittany smiles softly at her girlfriend, her arms wrapping around Santana's waist. "What's that?" Brittany asks curiously, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Just being here." Santana says with a small shrug, looking down shyly, "and loving me." She adds, quietly. "When I'm with you, all the bad stuff seems to disappear, or just not matter anymore." The Latina explains, her eyes watching her hands as they continue running up and down Brittany's legs.

Brittany smiles widely at the now blushing Latina. She grips Santana's hands, stilling them, making Santana look back up at her. The blonde simply leans in capturing Santana's lips with her own in a loving kiss.

Minutes later the girls were still kissing, but it had turned much more heated. Brittany was lying down on the bed with Santana fully on top of her, settled between her two strong thighs. Santana pulls away from the kiss, and moves them down the blonde's neck, nipping at the soft flesh. She was positive there would be a mark left behind, and she just hoped Brittany's mother wouldn't freak out.

She hears the blonde let out a breathy moan as she sucks hard at Brittany's pulse point. The brunette lets her hands trail up Brittany's body, stopping to massage the soft flesh of her breasts that fit perfectly in her hands.

"San?" Brittany asks breathlessly. She hears Santana let out a humming noise, but doesn't bother puling away from Brittany's neck. "Have you thought about that double date?" She asks, tugging gently at Santana's hair. She lets out a soft moan when she feels Santana's hand slip underneath her shirt.

"No, not really." Santana mumbles against Brittany's skin. Her lips trail back up the blonde' s jawline and meet her lips, kissing her deeply once again. Her hands massage of Brittany's breasts over her bra, and she wants nothing more than to just rip her damn clothes off.

Brittany pulls away from the kiss, after a few moments, and feels Santana's lips on her neck once again, "Well, will you go?" Brittany struggles to ask. Santana was doing amazing things to her body, but she had promised Rachel she'd convince the brunette to go tomorrow.

Santana pulls away from Brittany and looks down at the blonde who's eyes were fluttering open at the loss of contact. "No." Santana says firmly, "it'll be too awkward. Besides I can't stand Quinn anymore. In fact, I never could stand her, she was just hot, and a good lay." Santana says honestly, making the blonde's face scrunch up in disgust. "Sorry." Santana says with a giggle, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Please?" Brittany asks with a pout.

"No." Santana says once again, before returning her lips back to Brittany's milky skin, thinking that was the end of the conversation. Next thing she knows Brittany is pushing roughly at her shoulders, and slides out from underneath her, causing Santana to roll over onto her back. She looks up at the blonde who had her arms folded tightly over her chest, and was now sitting up against the headboard with a pout. "Baby." Santana says sternly.

Brittany just lets out a huff and rolls her eyes, looking straight ahead. She wanted to go on that double date, and she wasn't going to give up until Santana gave in. Sure Santana had slept with all of them in the past, but that's exactly what it was. The past. Things are only awkward if you make them awkward.

Santana watches Brittany's face with slight amusement. She knew Brittany was trying to be angry at her so she'd give in, but that wasn't going to work. She could play this game too. "Britt…" She says softly, scooting closer to the blonde. She reattaches her lips to the blonde's neck, and lets her hand trail back up Brittany's shirt. "Baby," She moans out against the blonde's skin.

The blonde bites her lip hard, trying not to give into Santana. She wraps her fingers around the Latina's wrist and successfully pulls her hand out from under her shirt, and places it over on Santana's lap. "Don't." Brittany says lowly, still keeping her eyes forward.

The Latina pulls back slightly caught off guard with the blonde's reaction. Normally if she did this, girls would melt like putty and she'd have them in the palm of her hand. She's always been persuasive, and always gets her way. "Brittany, come on." She says with a sigh, pulling back completely, after it was obvious the blonde wasn't going to give in. "This isn't fair. I know she's your friend, but what about me? Did you ever think about how awkward it will be for me?" She asks, looking at Brittany desperately.

Blue eyes finally peel off the wall, and look over at Santana with a glare. "They've both agreed to go, and it obviously won't be awkward for them. Santana it's the past, get over it. They have." Brittany says harshly. She knew it wouldn't be awkward for Santana, the Latina just didn't want to go, so she was trying to make up an excuse.

Santana opens her mouth to protest, but a knock stops her, and they both turn their attention to the door where Susan is standing in the doorway. "Alright girls, I'm going to bed. Time for you two to separate." She informs them, giving them each pointed looks. She figured they'd protest, so she came prepared.

Santana glances over at Brittany who still looked angry, and lets out a sigh. "Okay." The brunette tells Susan, nodding her head. The older woman raises a brow, but nods nevertheless and walks out of her daughters bedroom. Santana turns her attention back to Brittany and leans in to kiss her, but catches the blonde's cheek, making her frown. "Night Britt." She says softly, standing up from the bed. She walks over to the door and turns back to her girlfriend, "I love you." She says with a sugary sweet smile, only to get a glare in return.

The brunette simply sighs and walks out of Brittany's bedroom, and down the hallway towards the guest room. This may be the first time, Santana doesn't get her way.

http:/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o . tumblr . com 


	22. Chapter 22

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 22**

Brown eyes slowly flutter opened and a yawn escapes plump pink lips. Santana stretches her arms high up over her head as well as stretching her legs out. A small sigh escapes her lips as she relaxes her body once again as she looks around the room. She was in the Pierce's guest room. Right. She slept over at Brittany's last night.

A frown forms on her face when she realizes Brittany wasn't in there with her. She had been positive Brittany was going to sneak into her room at some point last night, the blonde had even told her she would. But oh yeah, she was angry with her.

Another sigh escapes her lips, and she pushes herself to a sitting position letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed. She turns her head to the side, cracking her neck a couple of times, before standing up.

Santana semi makes the bed back up behind her, because although she was awful at making bed, she wanted to be a good house guest. Once she was satisfied, and figured it was at least the best it was going to look, she quietly walks out of the room, not wanting to make too much noise in case the rest of the house was still sleeping.

The unmistakable smell of bacon invades her senses as soon as she steps foot into the hallway, and she just about moans at the thought of it. Obviously Mrs. Pierce was not still sleeping, and was cooking an awesome breakfast for them, which made her smile. Her mother hadn't cooked her breakfast since before her father left.

She walks down the hallway, and quietly opens Brittany's door, not wanting to startle her or wake her up. She sees the blonde still sleeping peacefully on the bed, and can't help but smile warmly at the girl. The covers were half way on the bed, and only covering Brittany up to her knees and the blonde was on her stomach sprawled out taking up the entire bed.

Santana's eyes then move over to Diego who was chewing on one of Brittany's stuffed animals. She frowns and quickly makes her way over to him, scooping up the stuffed rabbit and putting it on Brittany's desk so that he couldn't reach it. She gives him a glare and bends down, pointing a finger in his face, "Bad Diego." She scolds him quietly.

He simply let out a quack, looking at her and Santana's scowl turned into a warm smile. She picks him up and snuggles him to her chest, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Morning buddy." She whispers against his feathers. She glances over at his food bowl and sees it empty, making her walk over and pour a little bit of food into it, before placing him down in front of it.

She then turns her attention back to Brittany who was still in the same position. The smile returns to her face and she tiptoes over to the bed. Carefully she climbs onto it, trying her best not to wake the girl yet, and throws her leg over Brittany's waist, straddling her from behind.

She leans down and starts peppering soft kisses on the girl's neck, and shoulder. Her hands caress the blonde's sides, gently running up and down as she continues kissing Brittany lightly, moving her kisses from her neck to the side of her face that was exposed, "Baby wake up." Santana whispers softly against her ear.

Brittany begins stirring beneath her, and lets out a groan. The blonde turns her head, and buries it face down into her pillow, muffling the groans of protest that were escaping her throat.

"Brittany." Santana says softly. She lays down flush against the blonde, and nuzzles her nose into Brittany's neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

A heavy sigh escapes the blonde lips, and Santana can feel her back raise and lower as she breathes in deeply, "Stop it." Brittany finally groans out, her words muffled slightly by the pillow her face was still buried in. She starts to roll over onto her back and Santana lifts up to let her do so, before lowering herself once more, now straddling her lower stomach.

Her blue eyes open and she looks up at Santana with tired eyes. She studies the brunette for a few moments, before remembering that she was mad at her, and the smile that was slowly starting to form her face quickly disappears. She frowns and tries rolling over once again to get away from Santana, but the Latina doesn't allow her to do so. Brittany lets a whine escape her lips, and she throws her arms over her face, hiding it from Santana.

Santana merely chuckles and wraps her fingers around Brittany's wrists, tugging at them gently, but the blonde was stronger than her, and stubbornly kept her arms in place. "Baby, don't be mad at me." She pleads, dipping her head down to rest her forehead against the blonde's forearms that were still covering her face.

"I can be if I want to be." Brittany says with a huff, her voice once again muffled, this time by her arms and Santana's head.

The brunette pulls back with a sigh and stares down at Brittany, who was laying there unmoving. Santana chews on her bottom lip for a few moments as she continues watching the girl beneath her. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply, _God she going to regret this. _"I'll go on the date." Santana mumbles out lowly.

Brittany's arms fly away from her face, and her lips curl upwards into a beautiful smile, "You will?" She asks hopefully, her eyes lighting up. Santana simply nods her head, trying her best to fight back an eye roll. Because _god__,_ she hated not getting her way, but she did love seeing Brittany this happy.

The blonde pulls Santana down flush against her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the Latina's back.

"I love you." Brittany whispers happily against Santana's ear.

Santana feels a tingling sensation go up and down her spine, and her stomach flip and flutter around, "I love you too." She says with a huge grin on her face, before being pulled in for a deep kiss. Maybe being whipped had its perks.

o0o0o0o

The two finally make their way downstairs after a heavy make out session or two. Santana had been tempted to take it further, but the fact that both Brittany's parents were home and awake, quickly forced that thought out of her head.

When they walk into the kitchen they see Susan standing over the stove cooking breakfast, just as Santana had suspected. Hearing their footsteps the older woman turns around, throwing a smile over her shoulder, before looking back at her feast that had been cooking on the stove. "Morning girls."

"Morning." Both Brittany and Santana reply in unison. Santana takes a seat at the kitchen table, and watches Brittany make her way over to her mother, giving her a big hug from behind. Santana can't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest. She was extremely happy that Brittany and her mother were close, but it hurt seeing just how close they were sometimes, because it made her realize, just how awful her relationship was with her own mother.

Brittany pulls away from her mom and makes her way over to the table, placing herself in Santana's lap. Wrapping her arms loosely around Santana's shoulders, she places a soft kiss on the Latina's lips, who in turn wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Pierce." Santana says sincerely, pulling her gaze off her girlfriend to look at her mother across the room.

The older woman turns around shaking her head, "It's no problem honey." She tells her with a warm smile, waving her off, "And call me Susan." She tells her giving the girl a stern look. "I'm not old enough to be a Mrs. Pierce." She says, as Brittany snorts, making the older woman glare at her.

Santana chuckles, watching the interaction. Once Susan had turned back to her breakfast, Santana leans in and places a light kiss on Brittany's shoulder. "I think I should go home after breakfast." The brunette informs her girlfriend.

Brittany looks down at Santana a little caught off guard at the statement. She knew Santana had to go home at some point, it was just she didn't want her to. She was terrified the woman would do something worse than just hit Santana. The brunette had told her multiple times last night, that she was sure it wouldn't happen again, but Brittany wasn't so easily convinced.

"What?" Santana asks, seeing the blonde's conflicted face. "Baby, I have to go home and face her sometime." Santana says with a small sigh.

The blonde nods her head because, yeah she knows this, but it doesn't make it any easier. "I know." She finally says softly. She leans down and rests her forehead against Santana's hairline, and looks down at her.

Santana looks up at Brittany, searching her bright blue eyes. They were filled with love, concern and a little bit of fear. She didn't want Brittany to worry about her, but she also knew there was nothing she could do, to get her to stop worrying. She couldn't deny though, that it made her feel even more loved. She's never had anyone actually truly care about her. Most people just wanted her for the sex, and honestly she kind of thought it was fair, considering that's all she's ever really used anyone for before Brittany.

The brunette breaks her gaze with Brittany and buries her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, nuzzling it with her nose. She lets her eyes fall closed and she simply breathes in and out slowly, just breathing in _Brittany_. The blonde always calmed her down when she was angry or upset about something. Being this close just made everything in the world disappear but Brittany. She didn't want to go home any more than Brittany wanted her to, but she knew she had to, and it'd just get worse if she ignored it.

"I love you." She hears the blonde whisper against her hair a few minutes later, before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

o00o0o0o

Brittany chews on her bottom lip, standing outside, next to Santana's car. Her chin is tilted down, but her eyes glance up at her girlfriend who is watching her with a soft smile, gripping Brittany's hands tightly in her own. "Don't worry." She tells Brittany, pulling the blonde closer to her.

"You know I'm going to." Brittany breathes out. She snakes her arms around Santana's waist, and pulls her flush against her body, tucking her nose into Santana's neck. "Do you even think she'll be home this early?" Brittany mumbles into her girlfriend's dark locks.

Santana shrugs her shoulder, holding Brittany tighter to her, "I'm not sure, but probably. I'm sure she got plastered again last night and is at home with a huge hangover." Santana informs the blonde.

Brittany pulls back and frowns deeply at Santana, concern etched away in her features, "If she has a hangover she'll be in a bad mood." The blonde tells her worriedly.

"Britt, she's never in a _good_ mood." Santana says, rolling her eyes. She doesn't think she's seen a smile on her mother's face since before her father left years ago, unless it was induced by alcohol and she didn't even know what she was smiling at. "I'm going to go now." She tells Brittany firmly, pulling away from her slightly. "I'll call you as soon as we're done talking." She tells the blonde, before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you, and don't worry too much. I can take care of myself, you know that."

Brittany simply nods her head in response as she once again pulls her lip between her teeth. She has probably just about chewed her lips off between yesterday and today. "I love you too." She whispers out, watching sadly as Santana turns to get into her car.

The brunette offers her one final wave, before driving off down the road towards her house. Brittany watched until the car disappeared around the corner, before turning and walking back inside of her house. She sees her mother watching TV in the living room and plops herself down next to her.

"I'll be okay." Susan's voice says softly, and comfortingly. She lifts her arm up and drifts it over Brittany's shoulder, pulling the girl into her side. Brittany molds into her body, and rests her head comfortably on her mother's shoulder. "If anything happens, she is welcome to stay here as long as needed." Susan assures her daughter sincerely.

Brittany smiles weakly and places a kiss to her mother's cheek, "Thank you mommy." She whispers, before laying her head back on the woman's shoulder. "I love you so much." She tells her, snuggling even closer to her. She has always been close to her mom, and she's always shown her all of her love, but after going through all of this with Santana, Brittany was even more thankful for her mother. She knew she was extremely lucky to have a mom like hers.

o0o0o0o0o

Santana walks into her house, carefully. She wasn't sure where her mother was at or if she was awake or not. All she knew was that she was home because her car was in the garage.

Quietly, she shuts the door behind her, and makes her way over to the staircase. All of the lights in the house were off, and there was an eerie silence that fell over the place. "Santana?" She hears, making her just about have a heart attack.

Clutching her hand to her chest, she turns towards the voice and sees her mother sitting on the couch, staring at the wall ahead of her. "You scared me." Santana tells her quietly. She slowly walks into the room, and stands behind the couch, staring at the back of her mother's head, not missing the empty wine bottles on the coffee table.

The silence falls over them once again, and Santana debates on saying something. The woman had said her name, and she assumed she'd say something else, but so far she just sat there in silence. Santana was waiting on her to yell, scream or throw something, but she just sat, and stared blankly.

Santana slowly walks around the couch, and takes a seat on the arm on the opposite end where her mother was sitting. She looks over at her and is slightly shocked at what she sees. Her mother looked like _hell_. No, that was an understatement; a big one. Her mother always looked rough as of late, but this was taking it to a new high. She looked like a zombie, and Santana would be lying if she said it didn't frighten her. "Mom…" Santana finally says, in a broken voice. She curses herself inwardly, because she had always told herself to never cry in front of her mom. Her mother didn't care about her, and Santana shouldn't care about her either. Crying was a weakness, it showed that whatever was happening was effecting her, and _nothing_ her mother did should affect her, because shedidn't_ care. _

Maria's head slowly turns; peeling her brown tired eyes off the wall, and looks over at her daughter. Her face was unreadable, and she made no attempt to speak; she just stared at Santana.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Santana apologizes, "I didn't mean it." She adds, shaking her head as her eyes move down to the ground, feeling uncomfortable under her mother's gaze.

"Yes you did." Was Maria's quick response.

Santana's head snaps up at the immediate answer, and her eyes dart back and forth between her mother's, trying to get a read on the woman's emotions. Was she angry? Was she sad? Of course she wasn't sad, why would she be sad? She doesn't care about Santana. "I didn't." Santana confirms, moving her eyes back down to her lap, "I'm just angry. I want to hate you, and I want to not need you, but I do." She admits so quietly that if the room wasn't so silent, it would have missed Maria's ears.

A sigh escapes the woman's lips, and she simply watches Santana, once again not speaking. After a couple of minutes, she finally takes her intense gaze off of her daughter, and stands up. She walks around the couch; Santana looks up at her with tear filled eyes, confused.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks weakly. "Can we please talk?" She asks almost helplessly. It made Santana disgusted with herself; the way she was acting in front of her mother, but she just couldn't help it. It seemed like the part of her that had been so cold and closed off was not trapped somewhere inside of her head. She could hear the screams of protest, the insulting and harsh words, but all that came out of her mouth were helpless pleas, and weak admissions.

The woman folds her arms over her chest, "I don't have time. I need to shower. I have an appointment I need to get to." And that's all she says before turning and walking into her bedroom.

Santana watches until her mother was out of sight, before clutching her face with her hands, letting out a frustrated groan. Her elbows drop to her knees, her hands holding her head up as tears cascade down her cheeks. "Fuck," She mumbles to herself, mentally trying to get herself together. She hated feeling this vulnerable especially when it came to that woman. She wanted more than anything to actually not care about her, but she did, and it sucked.

Inhaling deeply, Santana sits up straight, collecting herself. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand, and stands up off the couch. Making her way up the stairs, she pulls her cell phone out and dials Brittany's number. She tries her very best to keep the tears in, and not sound like a blubbering mess when Brittany answers, because that was just pathetic.

_"Santana?" Brittany voice says worriedly, after about two rings. _

Santana can't help but chuckle lightly, because she could just picture Brittany sitting there next to her phone, waiting on her to call, "Hey baby." Santana responds, her voice still slightly raspy.

_"You've been crying." Brittany notes, "What happened? Are you okay?" She questions quickly. _

The brunette mentally curses at herself, because she knew she should have waited a minute to call Brittany, but she just had to talk to her now. She needed her to make her feel better, and it was already working, even though she's said like five words. "I'm okay Brittany. I got home, and I tried talking to her, but she got up and said she needed to take a shower because she has an appointment." She says, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe how immature her mother was being. Santana had finally sat down and opened herself up to her mother, and told her about how she was feeling, and all she wanted was for her mother to talk also. She wasn't expecting her mother to apologize or have a heart to heart, but she wanted _something._

_A sigh is heard from the other end of the phone, and Santana knows Brittany doesn't know what to say, "I'm sorry." She finally says softly into the phone. _

Santana shuts her eyes tight, trying to will all of her emotions away. She didn't want to dwell on this, she wanted to suck it up, and move on. Pretend it didn't happen, and definitely not let it bother her. "So when do I have to go on this date?" She asks, not wanting to talk about her mother anymore.

_There is a pause on the line, but soon the silence is broken and Brittany lets out a giggle, "Tonight, if you can." Brittany says hopefully. _

"Tonight?" Santana asks, her brows rising up to her hair line. "Damn, thanks for the notice." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She really did not want to deal with Quinn and Rachel after the two days she'd had. But hey, she was whipped so of course she was going to go anyway.

_Another beautiful giggle is heard on the other end of the phone, and Santana feels her heart flutter in her chest, "Don't be bitter." The blonde tells her playfully. "Tonight at seven. Is that okay?" She asks, pulling her lip between her teeth as she patiently awaits her girlfriend's answer. _

"Yeah, whatever." Santana answers, trying her best to sound irritated, and honestly she was slightly. She loved Brittany, and wanted to do everything she could to make her happy, but that didn't automatically mean she'd enjoy some of those said things. "You so owe me for this." She informs the blonde. All she gets in return is a sarcastic chuckle, which told Santana, _no I don't._

_"Be here at 6:45 babe." She tells Santana with a wide grin. "I'm going to go and start getting ready!" The blonde tells her happily. _

Santana glances over at the clock on her nightstand table, and her brows crease in confusion, "Britt, it's only a little after one." She informs the blonde. "The date is in another five hours."

_Brittany groans slightly trying to sound annoyed, but it only makes Santana chuckle. "I know that." She drawls out. She wasn't stupid. "I'm just so excited!" She just about squeals into the receiver. "I have to pick out the perfect outfit, I have to paint my toes, I have to shower, I have to shave, I have to fix my hair, do my makeup__…." She lists off a number of things she had to do before the date, and honestly Santana accidentally tunes it all out until she hears, "shave" thrown in there somewhere. _

"Wait, wait, wait." Santana says, stopping Brittany, mid rant. "Where exactly are you shaving?" She asks in a low sultry voice.

_There's that giggle again. "Pretty much everywhere." She concludes with a smile. _

Santana hums in acknowledgment and nods her head, although Brittany obviously couldn't see her. "Everywhere huh?" She asks in a teasing tone, a smirk forming on her lips, as she pictures the blonde's smooth skin, _everywhere_.

"_Everywhere." Brittany confirms in a knowing and totally sexy tone. _

A sigh of content escapes Santana lips as she lies back on her bed. "I'm thinking about my lips all over your _oh_ so soft and smooth skin right now." Santana husks out, her hand sliding down to rest just below her belly button.

_Brittany smiles, but doesn't play along, much to Santana's disliking, "Well if you're good on the date then maybe your lips can actually be _on_ my _oh_ so soft and smooth skin tonight." Brittany says teasingly. _

"Yeah? You want my lips all over your body Britt?" Santana breaths out as her hand travels further down south. She slips her hand into her pants and starts slowly rubbing herself over her panties.

_"Of course, I love your lips, but San I really need to go. Mom is making lunch and then I am going to start getting ready." She says not even noticing what Santana was doing. _

Santana lets out a frustrated groan, and pulls her hand out of her panties, letting it fall to the bed with a thud. "Brittany." She says sternly, "I'm trying to gets my mack on," She says in her best Lima Heights voice. "Come on." She just about whines out. She was horny, and she wanted Brittany to help her out. Was that too much to ask?

_Brittany's face scrunches up in confusion, and she tilts her head to the side, "On the phone?" she asks in an innocently confused voice. _

Santana chuckles lowly, "Phone sex Britt," She husks out in a seductive tone. "Wanna try it?" She asks, sliding her hand back down into her shorts. "What are you wearing?" She questions, closing her eyes, focusing just on her hands movements and the blonde's voice.

_"Um, some sweatpants and a t-shirt." She replies slowly, clearly not understanding why Santana was asking. She hears Santana groaning on the other end of the phone and frowns, "What?" She asks confused. _

A sigh is the only response she gets as Santana lays on her bed, her index finger and thumb, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You're supposed to lie Britt. Say you're naked or wearing hot lingerie or something to get me all turned on and stuff, y'know?" Santana explains patiently. She knew Brittany wasn't experienced in anything sexual, and she had to try and remember that, and be patient with her, which was hard when she was this turned on.

_"You want me to lie to you?" Brittany asks, unsure. _

Santana lets out a puff of air, and smacks her lips together. "No Britt. I don't want you to lie to me." She responds somewhat annoyed, but tried her best to not let it show in her tone. "Nevermind." She mumbles out, clearly this was going nowhere. "I should let you go and eat. I'll see you at 6.45?" Santana asks, sweetly. She was horny and frustrated, but she couldn't be upset with Brittany even if she tried.

_"Yep!" Is the cheery response. "Bye San!" _

"Bye baby." Santana replies back, before hanging up her cell. She tosses it on to her nightstand, and looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. _Well_, just because Brittany wasn't participating, didn't mean _she_ couldn't do anything. She smiles to herself and slides her hand back into her panties as visions of Brittany writhing beneath her run through her mind.

o0o0o0o

_**Okay so I know I said this would be the last chapter. I feel like I'm full of hollow threats lol I had the "last" chapter planned out and I got about half way done actually writing it and it was already 5000 words almost, which is the length of the other chapters. So anyways, I decided to cut it in half so it's the SECOND to last chapter lol **_

_**As always please please please review because even though we're almost done, I'd really enjoy feedback. I'm losing inspiration for this story completely and I'm not sure why, maybe because I've had it going with no actual plan or direction forever, and it's getting tiring. **_

_**Anyways enough of me rambling :) Also check out the tumblr. :) I have a new friends/glee gif series thing going on. Phoebe as Brittany's mom so check it :) **_

_**o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr . com**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Side Effects**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: So wow, I haven't written in awhile. **

After picking Brittany up at her house at 6:45 sharp, Santana heads down the road to Breadstix, Brittany's fingers laced with hers over the gear shift. She had of course picked the place, arguing that if she had to sit through this date she better at least get some stix out of it. Brittany hadn't even put up a fight, because I mean who doesn't love Breadstix? Also she was just thankful Santana was going with her. She knew her girlfriend was upset about her mother even if she tried to act as if she weren't. Brittany was hoping that going out on this date would take her mind off of it, because even though Santana acted like it was the end of the world, Brittany knew she'd end up having a good time.

They pull up to the restaurant in minutes, and after putting the car into park, Santana turns to Brittany, "You know what sounds awesome right now?" She asks with a smirk.

The blonde tilts her head to the side and gives Santana a curious gaze, "What?" She asks with amusement.

"Getting some Stix to go, going back to your place, and gettin' our cuddle on." Santana answers with a shrug, her smirk growing. She gives Brittany a look that was a mix of puppy dog eyes, and bedroom eyes, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

A giggle escapes Brittany's lips, but she gives the brunette a stern look. "Santana, we're going on this date. We already said yes, and we're already here." She explains, making Santana let out a sigh. "Look San," Brittany says softly. "If you really don't want to do this then we don't have to. I think you'll have fun, but I don't want to make you do anything you really don't want to do." She adds, clasping Santana's hand with both of hers.

Another sigh tumbles out of Santana's lips, and she lets out a small groan. "No." She says, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "It's fine." She adds, opening her eyes back up to look at Brittany. "I'm just being a bitch." She admits, "If you want to do this, then I want to. I just want you to be happy." She tells her before bringing their hands up to her lips, and places a soft kiss to the back of Brittany's. "Come on." Santana tells her, and turns off the ignition, before stepping out.

Santana moves around the other side of her car, and opens Brittany's door for her. She grabs the blonde's hand and helps her out which earns a giggle from Brittany. Santana smiles back and turns to walk into the restaurant but Brittany pulls her back, colliding their chests together.

The brunette lets out a gasp that gets cut off as Brittany's lips press firmly into hers. Santana moans into the kiss as Brittany's tongue slides into her mouth. Her hands tangle in blonde hair as she feels Brittany's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"I love you." Brittany whispers, pulling away from the Latina, a bright smile on her face.

Santana smiles and places a peck on Brittany's lips, "I love you too." She replies sincerely, before once again attaching their lips. Her arms tighten around Brittany's neck and she feels the blonde's hands sliding dangerously low on her backside.

"Get a room!" Rachel's voice rings out from across the parking lot, before the two girls could get any more heated. Which was probably a good thing, considering they were in the parking lot of Breadstix. They didn't need to give anyone a show, not that Santana minded. They were hot, and she didn't blame people for wanting to look.

Brittany pulls away, much to Santana's dismay, and they both turn their attention towards Rachel and Quinn, who were approaching them with their arms linked together; Rachel clinging to the blonde's arm, like it was her lifeline.

Santana flips them both off and turns her attention back to her girlfriend, fully intending to finish their make-out session, but Brittany giggles and pulls away from her fully. Santana groans, rolling her eyes as she watches Brittany turn her body fully in the direction of the other two girls who stopped in front of them.

The Latina's arms wrap around Brittany's waist and she rests her cheek against the side of Brittany's shoulder. "Hey guys!" Brittany greets, cheerfully.

The other two girls greet Brittany with bright smiles, before turning to Santana and doing the same, but Santana simply brushes them off. She lifts her head from Brittany's arm and places a light kiss against her shoulder. "Can we just go inside? I wants my sticks."

They get seated in a booth, Brittany and Santana on one side and Rachel and Quinn on the other.

Within minutes a blonde waitress approaches them, to take their drink orders. She was a couple inches shorter than Brittany, and had bright green eyes, and freckles, dabbled across her nose, and high cheek bones. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, because of dress code, with her bangs brushed behind her ear. The girl was probably in her early 20's and absolutely stunning to say the least.

Chewing her bubble gum, obnoxiously, she goes around the table taking drink orders, stopping, to look Santana up and down when she gets to her. Her eyes linger a little longer than they should on the Latina, and she has to snap herself out of a trance, before turning to Brittany with a flushed smile, jotting down the blonde's drink order distractedly.

"I'll have those right out." She says, her eyes moving back over to Santana, as a shy grin spreads across her face.

Santana's eyebrows raise as the woman walks away, and she clears her throat awkwardly. She catches the three pair of eyes on her, and she wriggles in her seat, "What?" She asks uncomfortably.

"That woman was totally checking you out." Rachel just about gasps out, leaning over the table with wide eyes. Quinn simply nods at the statement, one brow raised.

"Whatever." Santana says, brushing it off. She glances over at Brittany, and raises her right arm, to wrap it around Brittany's shoulders. She turns her head and places a soft kiss on the blonde's temple, pulling her even closer to her.

Santana can't help but laugh, from her spot next to Brittany, as she watches Quinn sit back down at the table across from her and Brittany. Quinn places a new plate of pasta in front of Rachel who squeals in delight. The blonde had gone to talk to the manager about getting Rachel another plate of pasta, because the one she'd been given had a stray piece of chicken in it. Santana was pretty sure it had fallen off of one of their plates and onto Rachel's while being carried, but the small Diva refused to eat her food, even after it had been removed.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks curiously, looking over at her girlfriend.

The brunette stops laughing and bites down on her lip, trying to hold back more laughter she felt trying to escape her throat. She shakes her head vigorously, letting a smirk grace her lips. "Nothing." She replies, waving it off. But Brittany raises a brow at her, and she knows she has to spill, "It's just funny," She says, nodding over towards Quinn, "How whipped she is." Santana explains with another snort. "I mean I was with her for months, and she never did a damn thing I told her." Santana adds with a shrug, and a teasing smile.

A deep scowl forms on Quinn's face, and Rachel places a comforting hand on her girlfriend's knee. "Santana, Quinn is not whipped." Rachel says with a frown. She opens her mouth to further explain, but Quinn cuts her off.

"Fuck you." Quinn growls, throwing a glare in Santana's direction.

Santana simply smiles smugly, "You already did. Multiple times." She says, folding her arms over her chest, giving the blonde a challenging look. Santana feels three pair of eyes on her, and she glances over at Rachel who was glaring at her, before turning her head to Brittany who was glaring harder than anyone, making her shrink back in her seat.

She swallows hard and looks down at the table, but can still feel Brittany's harsh gaze on her. She knew the blonde wouldn't relent until she apologized, so she sighs heavily, her shoulders dropping. "I'm sorry," She mumbles, not lifting her eyes up from the table. She feels a hand on her leg and glances up at Brittany who smiles at her, and nods her head, satisfied.

Fighting off an eyeroll, Santana looks across the table, catching Quinn's eyes. The blonde had a brow raised, and a smirk gracing her pink lips, her head cocked to the side. Santana narrows her eyes at the girl, daring her to voice, what she knew Quinn was wanting to say.

"Not a word Fabray." Santana grits through her teeth, her arms tightening even more around her own chest.

"And you say that I'm whipped?" Quinn asks with a chuckle, clearly not afraid of Santana, and the lasers shooting out of her eyes.

Santana's jaw clenches, and she sits up a little straighter in her seat. "_I_ am not whipped." She says, through gritted teeth. "I just like seeing Brittany happy." She says, trying to justify it.

Brittany smiles brightly, and leans over to Santana. She places her hand under the brunette's chin, turning her face towards her and places a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

Quinn starts gagging from across the table, and Santana simply leans in placing a longer kiss to Brittany's lips, just to annoy the other blonde. "Seriously guys, stop." Quinn says, clearly annoyed, from the other side of the table. Santana pulls back with a smile, giggling at Brittany who was blushing, before looking over at Quinn, who looked pissed. "You guys have been all over each other ever since we got here." She tells them, folding her arms across her chest.

Santana frowns, and reaches for Brittany's hand under the table, "Chill out Quinn. You'd think you would be less of a prude, now that you're gettin' it on a regular basis. I mean the past few weeks, you have been awful." Santana says with a smirk, before taking a bite of her pasta.

The blonde across the table, throws her napkin on top of her plate and stands up abruptly, storming across the room, and into the bathroom. Rachel looks startled and starts to get up to go after her, but Santana stops her. "I'll go." She says, standing up, and gently nudging Rachel back down in her seat.

The brunette gives her a hesitant look, but nods, and lets Santana go after her girlfriend.

Santana walks into the bathroom and sees Quinn leaning up against the sink, her palms pressed down against the porcelain, and her head hanging down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks, letting the door shut behind her, as she walks fully into the room.

Quinn doesn't move, but Santana can see her grip tighten on the sink, "Go away Santana." Quinn mumbles lowly.

Of course, Santana doesn't listen, and only walks closer, "You aren't still like hung up on me are you?" The Latina asks, making Quinn's head yank up.

The blonde lets out a bitter laugh, and shakes her head, "That would mean, I would have actually had to like you. You were just a way to get off." Quinn explains, her eyes moving back down to look inside the white sink.

Santana's eyes widen slightly, but her face grows hard once again, "Wow Quinn. This sex toy, _does_ have feeling y'know." Santana replies, slightly offended by the blonde's harsh words. Sure Santana was never in love with Quinn, but she had liked her, and she thought, Quinn liked her also. And though Santana would never in a million years admit this, she was slightly sensitive.

Quinn let's out a heavy sigh, and turns around, leaning up against the sink with her butt, "I'm sorry." She says seriously. "I didn't mean that." She apologizes, shaking her head. She looks up, meeting Santana's eyes, "I'm just mad, and I'm taking it out on you." She explains.

"What are you mad about?" Santana asks curiously. Sure she liked messing with Quinn, and annoying her, but that was just their relationship. She did care about the blonde and wanted to help her with whatever was bothering her.

Quinn's hands slide up her body, and cover her face. "I don't even know…" She says, with a bitter laugh. "Rachel, I guess." She admits, letting her hands fall from her face.

"Don't you like her?" Santana asks, her brows creasing in confusion.

"Yes." Quinn replies, confusing Santana even more. "That's the problem." She explains. "We broke up the first time, because I was too afraid to be out with her, and didn't really have a reason. She thought I was ashamed of her." Quinn explains, and Santana nods, because, _yes_, she's heard this information. "I thought, that I could do it this time, but I'm still afraid. She says she doesn't care anymore, but I know she's still disappointed." Quinn adds sadly, shaking her head. "I'm disappointed in myself."

Santana bites down on her lip, and tries thinking of something to say. She'd never really been good at comforting people. She was always the one telling them to just suck it up and deal with it. It also didn't help that she didn't really know what Quinn was going through. Santana had never really been one to hide who she was. She was head bitch at the school and everyone knew she was a lesbian, and also knew better than to say anything about it. She was proud of who she was, and she didn't understand why Quinn was so afraid.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bitch tonight." Quinn apologizes. "I just see you and Brittany together, so open about your love, and it just….I'm jealous." She says with a shrug. "I want that with Rachel, I just…I can't. I'll reach over to hold her hand, but something inside me stops myself, no matter how much I want it." She explains. "I mean, I love her, _everything_ about her, but Santana, you know how everyone else feels about her at school. I'll be a freak. I just can't pull off the slushy look."

"Well, have you talked to Rachel about it?" Santana asks. "I mean, like really talked to her, and explained how you feel."

Quinn nods her head, "Yeah," She says quietly. "She is being patient and says we should just take things slow." She explains, "We're taking things….very, very, _very_ slow." She draws out, nodding her head to emphasize each word, with an eye roll.

"What does that mean?" Santana asks with narrowed eyes. Quinn looks up and gives her a look, and Santana suddenly gets it. "Oh!" She says, before letting out a laugh. "Wait, wait." She says, clutching her stomach with one hand, and holding another out in between her and Quinn, as she tries containing her laughter, "You mean, you haven't gotten into Berry's pants yet?" She asks unbelievingly.

The blonde glares hard at Santana, but shakes her head no. "She thinks we should take it slow this time around. I know it's my fault, and that should make me want to come out even more, but it's still hard. Not even that will push my fears away." Quinn says with a sigh. She looks over at Santana who was still trying to hold back laughter, and a scowl forms on her face, "It's not funny!" She shouts, standing up straight, and turning to face the Latina, who was hunched over, laughing. "It's not all about sex." Quinn tries to say, speaking loudly, to be heard over the laughter, "It's about…about the way we feel towards each other…" She says with a frown. Her tone started out harsh, but soon grew quieter as she knew, everything she was saying, was only fueling Santana's entertainment.

"Let me guess, Berry told you that." Santana says with a snort, calming her laughter ever so slightly to get the words out. She wipes away a few tears with the back of her hand, and stands up straight taking in a few deep breaths calming herself. "Man, you really _are_ whipped." Santana says, shaking her head, an amused smile on her lips.

Quinn lets out a huff, and brushes past the Latina, headed for the door. She'd had enough of Santana. She should have known, the Latina wouldn't help her.

"Quinn, wait." Santana says, grabbing the blonde's wrist. "I'm sorry." Santana says, all traces of laughter gone from her voice.

The blonde turns around hesitantly, meeting Santana's gaze. The brunette was looking at her with sincerity, and it made Quinn's anger deflate. "What do I do?" She asks desperately.

Santana sighs, and bites down on her lip. "I honestly don't know Quinn." Santana says, making Quinn look down in defeat. "I mean, just come out. I'm out, and I'm the most popular girl in school. People don't care if you're gay. You're hot, and powerful, they won't touch you, no matter what you do, or who you date." Santana tells her honestly. "Besides, if they aren't scared you of, they definitely know to be afraid of me." She says with a proud smirk. "I got your back Fabray." She says with a small smile, bumping her hip against Quinn's.

A small smile forms on Quinn's lips, and she shakes her head, letting out a small giggle, "Thank you." She says sincerely.

"My pasta has mushrooms in it." Brittany says with a frown, picking around her food with her fork. She had specifically asked to have the mushrooms taken out of her meal, but there they were, staring up at her, laughing in her face, tainting the rest of the pasta with their flavor.

Rachel takes a bite of her new plate of pasta, and looks over at Brittany, "The waitress kind of sucks." She replies with a slight shrug. Quinn hums in response, glancing over at her empty water glass. The one that had been sitting on the end of the table for 15 minutes now, waiting to be filled up.

"Hey, be nice, I'm sure she's trying." Santana chastises, making them look over at her confused. "I'm just saying…" She says, a little more quiet. She averts her eyes down to her place, and stapes a few pieces of pasta, bringing them to her lips.

Brittany reaches over and squeezes her girlfriend's leg, giving her a warm smile. "I'm going to run to the restroom, before we leave." She informs her girlfriend. She leans over placing a kiss to the girls cheek, before climbing out of the booth.

"I'll go with you." Rachel says, swatting at Quinn to climb out, so she could go with Brittany.

Quinn sits back down and looks across the table at Santana, who was playing with her pasta, "You alright?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Fine." Santana replies, inhaling sharply. She looks up and gives Quinn a smile, "Just having some drama with my mom. It's no big." She says, waving it off.

Truth was, it _was_ a big deal. She couldn't get her mother's words out of her head. She knew that she shouldn't listen to anything the woman says, but she couldn't help but let it get to her.

Quinn nods her head, acknowledging it, "What's new?" She says knowingly. She knew how awful Santana's mother could be sometimes. She'd known Santana for awhile now, and has heard plenty of stories, although the Latina rarely went into detail. Quinn just knew they fought often.

"Did you guys enjoy everything?" The waitress asks, with a smile. Her eyes are glued to Santana, as if she were the only one in the booth.

Quinn opens her mouth to honestly tell the waitress how their meal was, but Santana starts talking first, "Everything was perfect." She answers with a smile. The woman smiles back at her, and hands Santana her check, before handing one to Quinn, and placing one down in Brittany's spot. "I hope you have a great evening, and please come back." She says, before tossing Santana a wink, and walking off to check on another table.

Quinn eyes Santana warily, "Didn't you tell her to put your checks together?" Quinn asks, glancing down at the paper in front of Brittany's plate.

Santana merely shrugs her shoulders, "I guess she forgot. It's not a big deal, I'm still paying for Brittany." She says, grabbing her girlfriend's ticket. She pulls out some cash and places both tickets on one tray with the cash, and tip, before setting it down on the end of the table.

She picks up her copy of the ticket and starts to put it in her purse, when she notices writing on it. Her eyes narrow and she realizes the waitress had written her number down on the ticket.

Santana's eyes widen slightly, and before she can react, she feels Brittany sitting back down in the booth. She quickly stuffs the ticket into her purse and zips it back up, before smiling over at her girlfriend. "You ready to go?" Brittany asks, placing a quick peck on the Latina's lips.

"Let's go." She replies with a nod.

Santana walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. She had just dropped Brittany off at home. The blonde had wanted Santana to come inside for a little, but Santana had insisted on coming back home. She didn't know what was wrong, but all of a sudden she was feeling off. She loved Brittany, and she didn't understand what was going on. Ever since that damn waitress had hit on her, she'd been feeling weird. She didn't like the waitress, she didn't want her. She didn't even remember the woman's name. So why was she feeling so confused?

Maybe her mother was right. She was like her father. When things were going well in her relationship, she had to fuck it up. Maybe she wasn't meant for long term relationships. She was just meant to have hook ups for the rest of her life. That could be fun right?

_Right?_

She gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears the front door open. Confused, she leans back in her chair, to look out into the living room where she sees her mother walking inside. "Santana?" The woman yells, throwing her purse onto the couch.

"Kitchen." Santana replies, looking down at her bottle of juice, she was twisting around in her hand. The older woman walks into the kitchen, "You're home from work early." Santana notes, not looking up from the bottle.

"I wasn't at work." The woman replies, as she glides across the kitchen floor, making her way over to the fridge.

Santana looks over at her curiously, watching as the woman pulls out a carton of milk, frowning when she finds it empty. "Where were you?" Santana asks, before she could even stop herself. She knew better than to get in to her mother's business, but her curiosity had beat out her thinking skills.

"Santana, why would you put an empty carton of milk back in the fridge?" Her mother asks frustrated. She makes her way over to the trash can, and throws it in with a loud clank, and a huff.

Santana rolls her eyes, as she starts picking at the label on her bottle, "I don't even drink milk." She says lowly. "What kind of appointment did you have?" She asks, turning towards her mother, to look her in the eyes. She didn't know where this braveness was coming from, but she wanted to know where her mother had been all day, and what was so much more important then talking to her.

Maria lets out a sigh, and leans back against the kitchen counter. "I went to a therapy session." She admits, before quickly turning around to face the sink. She grabs a towel from the drawer, turns the water on, and begins washing a bowl that had been sitting in the sink from this morning.

"You what?" Santana asks unbelievingly. Her eyes just about bug out of her head at the information, and she stares at the back of her mother's head, willing her with her mind to further explain.

Her mother doesn't respond, but keeps hurriedly washing her dishes, trying to distract herself from the conversation. She was much like Santana, where as she didn't like talking about feelings, or touchy subjects. "You heard me." She finally says calmly.

A silence falls over the two, and Santana debates whether or not she should pry, and question her mother further. God knows she wanted to but she also didn't want to get into another fight.

"I'm going to my room." Santana finally says quietly. She stands up from her chair and heads out of the kitchen.

"Santana, wait." Her mother yells out to her, stopping her in her tracks. She hears her mother let out a sigh, but she resists the urge to turn around. "I started going to therapy, because I…I realized that when I….When I hit you…I hit rock bottom." Her mother admits, and Santana can hear the quiver in her voice.

The admission almost knocks the breath out of Santana, and she feels her legs just about give out beneath her. She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, and folds her arms tightly across her chest, still refusing to turn around.

"I don't think, you are like your father Santana." Maria says weakly. "You look exactly like him, and you do have some of his traits, but only the good ones." She admits quietly. "I'm just so angry at him, and every time I look at you I see him. I take my anger out on you, and it isn't right."

Santana chokes back a sob, her body visibly shaking at her mother's words. She slowly turns around, meeting her mother's tears filled eyes, and the damn bursts. Tears cascade down her cheeks and she just about falls as her knees feel weak. "I'm so happy, you're getting help mom." Santana says, through her tears. She wants to throw herself at her mother and hug her tight, but she couldn't. She was so used to this woman being cold to her, that it was just instinct to keep her distance. And it wasn't like her mother was coming any closer either.

Maria scoffs, and turns her attention down to the counter top next to her. "Don't look at me like that." She says. Her voice was still quivering, but it had a hint of harshness that Santana was so used to, which confused the younger Latina. "Don't look at me like I am broken." She spits out, moving her eyes back over to Santana.

"I-I wasn't." Santana stutters out. "I don't think you're broken." She says quietly. Her eyes move down to the table, unable to look at her mother who was looking at her with an intense gaze. "You're my mother, and I love you. I just want you to love me back." Santana admits, as more tears fall from her eyes.

The older woman bites her lip, and sighs. Santana slowly looks up and meets her mother's eyes. The woman's eyes are soft for once, and Santana thinks, _hopes_, she is going to respond, and tell her she _does_ in fact love her. "I need a drink." the older woman says, before brushing past Santana, and walking out the door.

Santana lets out a heavy sigh, and buries her head in her hands. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her face even through it all.

Her mother was trying.

That had to mean she _did_ love her right? She wasn't stupid enough to think that her mother would change after one session, but she was _trying_.

Santana hears her phone vibrating from inside her purse, and she quickly pulls the device out. Seeing Brittany's name flash across the screen, a smile forms on her face. "Hey babe." She greets, with a sniffle. She wipes her nose with the back of her hand, and breaths in deeply, trying to keep her emotions in check.

_"What's wrong? You've been crying again." Brittany says, not even bothering to greet her girlfriend. _

Santana smiles, and lets out a breath. Brittany knew her too well. "My mom, she started going to therapy." Santana tells the blonde with a smile. "She's actually getting help Britt."

_"Baby, that's great!" Brittany replies, genuinely excited for her girlfriend. She had been so worried about Santana living with her mom. Especially after she'd slapped her a few nights ago. She was more than relieved to know the woman was actually getting help. But she couldn't deny that she was surprised. It hadn't seemed like the woman was anywhere close to admitting she had a problem, much less one she needed to get help for. "Did it go well? Did you guys talk?" Brittany asks curiously. _

"We talked." Santana confirms. "She opened up, and she sort of apologized to me. I mean she didn't say sorry, but she did say she was wrong, and she did take back some of the things she said." Santana explains. "It was short lived though. She kind of snapped at me, then left to go have a drink." The brunette adds, sadly.

_Brittany sighs into the phone, knowing Santana was upset, "Honey, it'll take time." Brittany tells her, and Santana nods, because she knows. "But at least she is trying. That's so great."_

A smile appears on Santana's face, and she nods once again, even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her, "I know Britt." She says happily. She knew it'd take time, and she was willing to wait. She was just happy the woman was trying, and that she had at least taken back some of the things she'd said. It didn't make up for the years of torment, but it was definitely a start. "Did you have fun today?" Santana asks, changing the subject.

_Brittany lets out a giggle, "I did!" She squeals, excitedly. "It was so much fun. Quinn and Rachel are so cute, right?" She asks the brunette cheerfully. _

Santana simply hums in response, completely uninterested in the subject of Quinn and Berry, and how cute they were together. "Sure, Britts." She finally responds, knowing it'll make the blonde happy.

_"We should go back soon!" Brittany informs Santana. "But I hope we don't get that same lady. She totally messed up my pasta, and I couldn't even eat it. It was like the mushrooms were mocking me every time I looked at my food. I swear they kept multiplying when I tried picking them all out." Brittany explains, and Santana can tell Brittany is doing that adorable scrunching thing with her nose, which makes her smile. "I also didn't like the way she was looking at you." Brittany adds quietly. _

Santana inhales deeply, and glances over at her purse. She slides her fingers inside, and pulls out the receipt from earlier, and looks down at the numbers scribbled across the bottom. "You don't have to worry about her Britt Britt." Santana says with a smile. She stands up from her chair and rips the paper up, before tossing it into the the trash can. "You're my one and only."

**Okay guys, it's been awesome! Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with me even though it took so long for me to update at times! If you guys would please leave me one last review and let me know overall what you guys thought, or if you have any last questions about the story, please let me know! :) Thanks again! **


End file.
